Life Begins Again
by iheartShules
Summary: Our fake psychic is back on the case, this time in a mental institution though its Gus that's hospitalized against his will when Shawn meets a very beautiful patient named Juliet. Once the case is solved and Juliet is out the real fun begins! Birthday bashes, old foes, and Juliet's innocent yearnings makes life more interesting for Shawn then ever before! AU Shules galore!
1. Chapter 1

"Just start at the beginning."

She immediately clenched her hands into tight fists hating that stupid sentence. She had heard it for years now, but she shook her head ignoring what they wanted. It was just too much. Starting at the beginning was too hard it took too much out of her. She tried unclenching her fists for fear that they would take it as an act of aggression, and sedate her again. She didn't want to be sedated once more. Her life was passing her by with the drugs inside her to make her _feel_ better. She stood up and began pacing back, and forth in the small room hating the staleness to it. The walls were painted a soft beige color, and three small meaningless pictures lined the left wall. A small double sized bed sat in the middle of the room with scratchy covers resting on top rumpled from her just getting up. She had two nightstands on either side of the bed, and a small dinette table with two chairs in the far off corner to the room. That was where her doctor currently sat watching as she paced by her.

"Please talk to me."

Her blue eyes slid to the woman, and immediately shook her head as her long blonde hair flew with the motion. The young female doctor sighed, and scribbled something down in her file probably writing that she was beyond help which she already knew. She had known a long time ago when her family gave up on her, that she was destined to be this way forever. Who would take the time to talk to a woman that wouldn't speak because she felt afraid all the time? Her doctor was paid to speak to her, and she did not feel comfortable talking about what the doctor wanted her to speak about, so instead they sat in silence every session. She allowed her eyes to flicker to the lone window in the room which rested on the door. It was a small square box, and it looked to be bulletproof she rolled her eyes apparently they feared that everyone in here was suicidal. Her breath caught as a man walked by that she never seen before in her life. Not many people came on to her side of the institution, and he was surely not a worker as she knew them all. He went from left to right as her eyes tracked him for the brief moment she had seen him. She ran to the door throwing it open needing to see him better.

"Juliet we are not done talking, your session just started!"

She ignored the doctor as she peeked out the door towards the same direction the man had disappeared to, and she caught a glimpse of his back with his hands thrust into his pockets stretching the denim across his backside just before he rounded the corner at the end of the hall. She heard him humming something and his soft tone made her heart flutter at the sound, but it grew distant making her long to hear more. Juliet hadn't ever felt such a strong reaction to another person before, but for some reason she had to meet him. He had this beautiful light surrounding him, and for even the briefest moment of seeing him brought her such a sense of tranquility that she hadn't felt for a very long time. She made a move to exit her room to go see him, but she found herself immobile. She felt hands on her shoulders keeping her from following him, and she turned her gaze on the doctor and glared at her.

"Mmmm." Juliet moaned squirming in the doctor's hold.

"Good job Juliet that was your first ever attempt to speak to me, and it was a very nice try." Juliet shook her head angry that the words she wanted to say weren't coming out. She shoved the hands off of her wishing the feel of them to fade. The doctor's gentle touch sent her back into a time when touches weren't gentle nor welcome. She shook uncontrollably hating the fact that her old wounds still had such a powerful effect on her as the doctor dropped her hands away from her. "Juliet I will never hurt you, you know that." she closed her eyes tightly trying to escape the pain of her past, and she screamed something unintelligible as she shook in the corner of her room. The doctor eyed her with sadness in them, and made a move to exit the room to leave her be. Juliet closed her eyes, and felt the tears leak out. She was always alone, and she would always be. How could anyone want to see a crazy woman like her anyways? Juliet slowly stood up from the corner of her room feeling slightly better, and took small steps to the doorway. The need to see the man was greater than the need to be alone. She looked out and saw that no one was coming over to sedate her.

Juliet walked tentatively out into the hall, and made her way slowly where she had watched the man she had longed to see better had gone. She flicked some hair behind her ears as she rounded the corner not seeing him anywhere. She frowned she knew he had come this way. She walked down the long corridor stopping short when she heard a soft rumbly voice. She closed her eyes listening to him speak she didn't hear the words just his sound, and it was so soothing. She began following the sound of his laughter now which made her smile as she was entering a room his voice was growing louder and louder. He had his back to her looking down at someone in a bed. She must have been quiet entering because he didn't turn around, but she knew this was the same man she had been searching for. Her eyes flickered from the top of his styled dark brown hair, down his broad back, to his butt, all the way down to his sneakers.

"Shawn get me out of here!"

"Dude you were the one to tell them that you drive the blueberry it wasn't their fault they didn't know you meant a blue Echo, and not a piece of fruit!"

"Shawn get me out of here this second!" Juliet watched the man in the bed thrash a bit. He was in restraints as she had been in herself a time or two. The man that had a voice that made her feel instantly calm was chuckling, and she found herself smiling once again.

"Gus just keep up the crazy routine, and we will find the real killer who killed Doctor Evens that much quicker. It has to be one of the other doctors here, or possibly a patient."

"Shawn I am not going to pretend I am crazy for a case."

"Oh come on Gus take one for the team. I would have acted all nutso, but you already beat me to the punch about how you couldn't live without Mel."

"Shawn you could have stuck up for me in front of these people! You could have said Mel was my laptop computer, and that she was _BROKEN_ that I needed a new one."

"Dude that is crazy in itself with naming your laptop!" she giggled and she felt her eyes widen when both set of eyes turned and looked at her. She squeaked and made a mad dash to get away embarrassed at having been caught listening to them. Juliet hurried out of the room, and she heard someone calling after her. "Hey ma'am wait a minute." Juliet froze as the man with the beautiful voice called for her, and she immediately stopped as if he was her axis that she orbited around. She turned around slowly and eyed him. He had sparkling hazel eyes, and a boyish lopsided grin on his face. The usual need to be alone didn't come as she stared up into his eyes. She could hear a man shouting behind him, and this man in front of her must be who was being called for.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, and that in there would be Bubba Smith no relation to Bubba Smith from the Police Academy movies unfortunately, but everyone calls him Gus." she smiled loving those movies because she had always dreamt of becoming a police officer herself. He pulled out his right hand from his pocket, and held it out to her. She eyed it for a moment before letting her gaze slide back up to his face. The smile never faded from his mouth, but he did let his hand fall back to his pocket sliding his hand within it once more. "And you would be?" he asked.

Juliet wished she could speak to him as she opened her mouth to say her first words in several years, but nothing made it out but a squeak again. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Lets just call you Angel, and no don't worry not the vampire dude either. It is because you are so pulchritudinous that you have to be an angel." she tilted her head eyeing him questioningly.

"If you are wondering what pulchritudinous means then you seriously need to get one of those word a day calendars I swear to you they work magic. But to answer your question it means your beauty." Juliet smiled feeling a blush tint her cheeks and he chuckled at her. "Surely I am not the first one to call you beautiful." she ducked her head and just kept her gaze on him shaking her head in agreement that he was indeed the first to call her that. His mouth dropped open.

"Juliet there you are!" Juliet whirled around and saw her doctor walking up to her. She shook her head when she saw the needle in her hand, and she ran behind this man's back peeking out from around him. "Juliet you need to relax and this will help you." the doctor spoke to her kindly, but she shook her head no hiding behind his back grabbing his arm wishing the doctor would leave her alone.

"No offense doctor lady but she seems fine to me aren't you Jules?" he asked and she looked up at him as he turned his head to look at her, and she felt her heart flip at the nickname he gave her. She nodded her head at him, and he looked back at the doctor. "See she's fine. We were just talking about her being pulchritudinous, and what it means."

"She spoke to you?"

"Not in so many words." he smirked at her doctor.

"Which means she didn't speak a word to you." the doctor snapped at him.

"She has just not in oral form more like expressions and actions."

"I don't know who you are but you are not a doctor, and you have no idea what psychological trauma this young woman suffered. She hasn't spoken a word since she got here, and that was over five years ago." he turned and looked at her sadly smiling at her.

"Well just give her time she will talk when she's ready, but filling her up with meds isn't a good way of getting her to open up. It just makes her lethargic, and makes her feel helpless which if she has been through something traumatic means she felt helpless at one time in her life, and most likely she never wants to feel like that again. Instead of making things better you are just making things worse." the doctor opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. Juliet stared up at him, and wondered how he knew how she felt without her expressing it to him?

"I never thought of it that way before."

"Just a helpful hint right Jules?" he looked at her and she nodded. "If you want to help doctor lady you just need to stop filling her up whatever is in there, and let her take the time she needs to get through it. We all need time to get through things." Juliet wondered what he meant by that? Did he need time to get through something himself? Her mouth opened wanting to ask him, but she got frustrated when she couldn't get the words to come out.

"She looks like she wants to ask you something." the doctor said quietly. Juliet nodded her head emphatically. Juliet stepped from around his body motioning for a pen, and the doctor took her pad of paper out and held a pen to her, and Juliet snatched it up happily. She scribbled on the paper and held it out to him. He tilted his head and read it out loud.

"What happened to me?" he read and then looked at her. "Nothing to worry your pretty head about Jules I'm alright." he gave her a lopsided grin, and she searched his eyes wondering what he was hiding? What could have happened to him to make him understand her plight so well?

"This is truly remarkable she hasn't tried to communicate with anyone since coming here I am a bit awed right now. She first attempted to speak with me just a few minutes ago." Juliet rolled her eyes at her doctor hating that she was speaking to Shawn as if she wasn't even there, so she scribbled on the paper showing it to Dr. Milliano. The woman smiled as she looked at the paper, and then at Shawn. "That was why you ran to the door you saw this man walk by and you wanted to meet him?" she nodded her head and Shawn smiled.

"I have that effect on people, and animals too. One time I was accosted by a giraffe. True story Jules." Juliet giggled.

"May I ask who you are Mr…?" the doctor asked Shawn taking his attention away from her causing Juliet to miss his gaze on her.

"I am Shawn Spencer, and my friend was just admitted here an hour ago. He's the one bellowing my name as we speak." he announced pointing his finger over his shoulder, and Juliet could hear his name still being called much more insistently then before. "His name is Mulder and Scully, but you can call him Gus." Juliet grinned widely as he winked at her, and she wondered what the black man's real name was. They seemed to be such good friends she wished she had a friend. But she recalled what she had overheard them speaking about, and she felt fear envelope her. They were searching for a killer which they thought was one of the doctors or even a patient here. She eyed her doctor, and wondered if she could trust her anymore. What if she was the killer he was searching for? She tried to squash the budding fear inside her forcing herself to remember that Dr. Milliano was a nice woman.

"Are you going to be visiting him a lot Mr. Spencer?"

"Sure am Doc."

"It's Dr. Milliano Mr. Spencer. May I interest you in visiting Juliet as well whenever you could spare a moment." Juliet grinned and turned a hopeful gaze to him as he looked down towards her, and he chuckled nodding his head.

"Of course I would want too Jules and I are friends now." she grinned and bounced next to him happily clapping her hands together. She had a friend, her first ever friend. She wanted to say thank you, but nothing came out so she smiled at him, and he smiled down at her. "You're welcome Jules. But I do think I need to go be with my heart broken pal inside, and remind him life is worth living without his dear Mel." Juliet hid a smile knowing it was a laptop rather than a woman as he turned disappearing back into his friend's room. Juliet looked at her doctor who motioned for her to follow her back to her room. Juliet gave one last glance to the room Shawn had disappeared into, and followed the doctor back to her own room with a light bounce to her step.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first ever posted story though I have written a ton of Shules stories. I have been always a lurker and finally decided to post. Hope you enjoy this AU story of Shules and the rating of this story will come to play in later chapters that is if you want to see more chapters of this of course!

Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet closed her eyes only to reopen them a moment later with a smile as she remembered another detail of his gorgeous face, and began sketching it onto her paper. Shawn Spencer had beautiful eyes, but she wished she had colored pencils to shade in his bluish green colored eyes. She continued to work on her portrait of him from her memory of meeting him yesterday. Juliet began adding the stubble that had lined his jaws giving him that rough around the edges look. She heard a noise on the outside of the door, and she immediately pulled her legs up to hide her drawing.

Juliet hid her drawings from everyone she didn't feel the need to share them with anyone especially her doctor. This was just her one escape from the world she lived in where she could just relax, and draw anything that caught her fancy. If she showed Dr. Milliano she would make it into a topic of discussion on figuring out what her drawings meant, but she sketched for no other reason than because she loved doing so. When no one entered she laid her legs straight down on the bed once more, and began shading his eyes a little bit more then continued with his hair. His hair was thick, and perfect it made her want to bury her hands into his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. She felt a blush creep on to her cheeks at that thought, and how she couldn't ever possibly do that. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door, and felt her heart stutter to a stop as a wide smile graced her mouth. There stood Shawn Spencer looking at her through the small square window making funny faces at her. She motioned at him to come in. He opened the heavy door to her room as she drew her knees back up to her chest hiding her portrait of him between her chest, and legs wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Hey there Jules." she closed her eyes feeling special with the nickname he gave her because it was only hers, and given to her from him. Juliet reopened her eyes so she could drink him in. Shawn had this energy about him, and this effortless ability to make her smile. His entire face lit up when he smiled as it was right now looking at her. She felt warmth spread inside her that he had indeed came by to see her. "May I?" he asked pointing to the edge of the bed, and she nodded her head wanting him close to her. He sat down at the foot of the bed near her feet, and she stared at him for a moment her smile fading as a worrying thought came to mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked his own grin slowly fading as if he could easily sense something was worrying her. She continued to eye him, but kept her sketch of him to herself as she pulled out the small pad of paper writing down her question for him on it. She turned it around, and showed him it. He read the paper, and then looked up at her once more. "What I am not supposed to come visit you?" he asked with a chuckle, and she felt her insides twist. She didn't want him to just come to visit her because her doctor twisted his arm into doing so. She wanted him to like her, and want to come see her, but who was she kidding how could he like her? She couldn't even speak to him. Juliet felt her shoulders slump. "Jules come on I like you I think you are a cool girl." she lifted her head up staring at him for a moment unsure of how he seemed to read her expressions so easily. "I am sure I am just one of many that come to see you Jules."

She smiled sadly at him as she quickly wrote on her paper then showed it to him. He read it then looked up at her, and she could easily see the shock on his face. She shrugged a bit wondering why he was stunned. Who would want to come visit a woman that couldn't speak to anyone nor ever tried to communicate as she was with him right now? She couldn't blame her family for not wanting to come, and see her they didn't even know who she was.

"What about your family Jules? Why haven't they come visit you?" she let her shoulders slump a bit not wanting to answer the question. She didn't want to tell him it was her fault. A few minutes passed with her unable to write down an explanation to his question before he spoke again. "So Jules what have you got plastered to your chest in a bear hug?" she looked at him grateful that he changed the subject. His eyes flickered down to the sketching pad she held tightly to herself his portrait half done. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, and eyed him wondering if she should show him her picture of him or not? She sighed as she wrote on her paper to have him promise not to laugh. "Jules how dare you think I'd laugh at you. Now come on and show me I am not one to be patient. Jules come on please pretty pleassssssssse!" he whined as he bounced on the bed much like a little kid would. She giggled softly folding her legs underneath her, and then turned her pad around to show him her picture of him. His eyes widened and then a smile grew on his face. "Damn Jules you are a fantastical drawer." she smiled and without really realizing it her back straightened at his praise. "You definitely caught my good side." he said posing a bit for her before taking the paper from her their fingers brushing, but instead of the normal scared feeling she would get she felt warmth envelope her.

She held her fingers where he touched her wondering what it was about him that made her feel so safe and secure? She couldn't place it but it was there. He didn't make her feel at all tense or in harm's way. He made her feel…well he made her feel something, but what it was she couldn't put her finger on it. He looked up at her.

"Can I look at the other pictures in this?" he motioned to the book that was obviously half filled. She shrugged her shoulders, and nodded her head shyly afraid of what he would think of her other pictures she had drawn. He closed the book and started at page one. He smiled at her as he took in the picture of a rose garden, then kept going one after the other were just pictures from her dreams, or things she longed to do if she could get better. She had drawn a picture of a police badge her long ago dream that would never become true. "You drew a badge? You ever want to be a police officer Jules?" he asked, and she smiled nodding her head. He was a really intelligent man. She wondered what he did for a living. She wrote down another question for him and showed it to him.

"I am currently a psychic detective." he grinned placing one hand to his head cocking one eyebrow high, and she snorted. He tilted his head to the side. "You dare say I am lying." he put one hand to his heart as if she just hurt him deeply she giggled at his display writing on her pad of paper once more then showing him it. He read it, and she saw a smile tug on his lips. "Huh this is the treatment I get for visiting you Jules! You tell me I'm nuts if I believe I am one." he sniffed looking away from her causing her to giggle harder. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. "Well to tell you the truth which you can't breathe a word too…" he stopped when she made a motion of zipping her lips, causing him to chuckle himself. "…I am not a psychic I pretend to be one." she furrowed her brows and he smiled. "My dad wanted me to become a cop when I was a kid so he engrained extensive training in me. But the only problem Jules was I truly never wanted to be one. There are WAAAAAAY too many rules for me to follow I mean I would have to be on time _all_ the time, and actually have an alarm clock." he shuddered, and Juliet watched him with a smile. "I have a photographic memory that I inherited from my brilliant mother, and the rest I just use my incredible deductive abilities, and voila a psychic detective is born."

Juliet looked at him wishing she could ask a real question rather than use the paper but couldn't seemingly force herself to do so, so instead she reached for the paper and pen once more. She hurriedly jotted down another question for him, and he eyed the paper and then her. "You overheard my conversation with Gus I see." she nodded her head. "Yes I am here for a case, and yes I believe someone here murdered a person, but don't worry it's not your doctor nor do I believe you to be in any danger." she nodded her head once more.

"Can I ask you a question now Jules?" he asked she nodded her head happily. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Because clearly you aren't nutsy like other people around here who are literally talking to walls." she chuckled but looked down. She sighed as she flipped some hair behind her ear, and wrote slowly then showed it to him. "A man and a woman kidnapped you." he said quietly reading what she wrote down. She nodded slowly, and wrote a little bit more down for him. "They terrorized you." he read then eyed her softly. "Jules how old were you?" Juliet wrote her age down when she had been abducted. "Wow only eight years old. How old were you when they found you?" she wrote her age down and his brows shot up when she wrote 23. "How old are you now?" she tsked a little at him, and wrote that it was never proper to ask a woman their weight or their age. He held up his hands.

"Fine woman keep your age a secret though know that I am going to keep my 32 years of age a secret too Ms. Sneakypants." she giggled and sighed as she wrote her age down. She showed it to him and he looked at her. "You're 28 years old." he breathed doing the math and realizing she was placed in this mental institution when she had been found, and that she hadn't spoken since coming here. She had been kidnapped, and harmed for fifteen years. He wondered what exactly those two had done to her to cause her to stop speaking. Her doctor had asked him to help her in helping Juliet with a break through as it seemed Juliet had taken an interest in him. "Can you tell me a bit of what they did to you?" he asked not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

Juliet looked at him feeling incredibly safe with him, and she really wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him about everything they had done to her from the near drownings, to almost starving her making her beg for food and water. But even though it had been unbearable as a mere child their continuous torture had been small compared to what she lived with as she grew up. Henrietta and Bobby Lee had been terrible people. Juliet grabbed at her hair unconsciously remembering Henrietta cutting it in anger, and then beating her nearly to death because she was prettier then Henrietta was. But she could handle being hit and beaten it was Bobby Lee's touching, and the fact that she had been helpless to stop it that made her want to curl up and die. It was the last day she had been with them that she stopped speaking altogether. It had been the worst day of her, and she couldn't very well tell Shawn any of what happened, or he would view her as broken. She didn't want to be viewed like that by him. _But he already does see you like that, _her inner voice reminded her. He probably viewed her as someone to take pity on because she couldn't speak. Her eyes searched his desperately wishing that it wasn't the case. She didn't want to think he only wanted to see her out of pity for her. Juliet looked down at her feet, and sighed wishing she could just say one word to prove not just to him, but to herself as well that she wasn't broken.

"N-uh-o." she forced herself to speak, and then she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth realizing she had answered him verbally. Her eyes widened as her voice sounded rough from not having used it in years, and he smiled happily.

"You told me no." he grinned pulling her into an exuberant hug. The usual need to shrink back and not be touched didn't come, but rather a feeling of joy spread through her as she hugged him back holding onto him tightly. He pulled out of the hug, and she felt the loss of his touch immediately longing to be back in his strong and warm arms. "You know Jules I have never been so excited to be told no before. It's like my least favorite word, but coming from you it sounds like _HEA-VEN_!" he sang the last word causing her to chuckle but his happiness faded after a moment.

"Well if you can't tell me what happened why not your doctor Jules?" she sighed writing down hurriedly her answer knowing her one word was all she was going to get out. He read it when she showed it to him and he nodded. "I know it hurts to talk about or even think about. I bet it was very traumatic for you, and something that still gives you great deal of pain doesn't it?" she nodded her head in agreement. But that wasn't the only reason she couldn't speak. Somewhere along the way she had lost herself. It had become easier by not speaking to anyone and ignoring everyone rather then dealing with them. But for the first time since being saved she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to ignore this man. She wanted to talk to him, be with him, and just share in his warmth. Maybe she wasn't going to be this way forever, and she had Shawn to thank for that. She lifted her eyes up to his, and she worked her mouth trying to work up the courage to speak more words to him. But when nothing seemed to make it out she felt so frustrated with herself to the point of tears.

"Oh Jules don't cry." he whispered and her breath caught in her throat when he impulsively touched his fingertips to her cheeks wiping away gently the tears that slipped down from her eyes. For the second time today he was touching her, and it felt good not at all something she wished for it to end, but rather she wished he would continue to touch her. She stared at him as he slowly put his hand back down. "It will get better I promise." she shook her head adamantly writing down to not make a promise like that unless he was going to keep it. He read her message, and smiled at her as he held his right hand up with his pinky finger shot in the air. She eyed him questioningly. "Jules it's a pinky swear. I only reserve these for my special promises. I promise you Jules that you will get better. I promise that you will be speaking, and enjoying your life rather then living behind these HORRID beige walls for much longer." instead of taking his finger she scribbled another question down on her paper to show him. "How do I know this? Easy as weird as it sounds Jules I know you, and I know that you aren't a quitter. You are beautiful, you are smart, you're funny as hell, and you definitely don't belong in here Jules. You belong in the real world living your life to the fullest. Just like me." he grinned happily, and she stared at him wondering if she could get what he said she could. She wanted it so badly, but did she want it bad enough to overcome what happened? She looked at his pinky that shot straight in the air, and she smiled pointing at it wanting to know what to do.

"It is easy put your hand like mine." he said as she did so he swooped his finger over and linked their pinky fingers together. She smiled. "There now that is a pinky swear, and I will have you out of here in a week tops." her eyes grew wide as she looked at him. "You underestimate me Jules. What you think that you are incurable or something?" she stared at him wondering if she should feel this excited, or try to keep her hope down to a minimal. Shawn wasn't a doctor, and if they couldn't get her to talk how did he think he could help her?

"I should get going now to go visit Gus, and see exactly what they are doing to him since they think he's driving a piece of fruit, and can't live without his laptop girlfriend Mel." she chuckled softly watching him quietly as he got up and waved to her. He blew her a kiss, and Juliet felt her heart flip flop as he disappeared through the door causing her to silently wish him to come back.

* * *

Author's note: Okay so I decided to post another chapter though I can't promise to post quickly all the time I do hope to have at least a chapter each week maybe a second during a week if I'm not too busy. I have this story mostly finished but the ending and there are quite a bit of chapters, and yes there is slight angst with Juliet's past but otherwise this story will be more adventure, humor, and romance mixed together! Most characters will make an appearance though Lassie and the chief aren't in it as much as Gus is. Thank you for reading and some Shawn and Gus banter will be coming in the next chapter =P


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn entered Gus's room trying to put aside his growing attraction to Juliet, or as he affectionately called her Jules. She was too innocent, and too sweet to ever get involved with anything other than friendship. She was a beautiful young woman that did not belong in here. This place was stifling, and she was not getting better because the doctors didn't know how to help her. He couldn't squarely place all the blame on them, however, as her doctor revealed that Juliet never wrote or tried to communicate to anyone of them in the entire time she's been there. Shawn wondered what it was about him that Juliet had attached herself too? Could her troubled soul sense a carefree one as he was so often told he had?

"Gus wake up."

"Mmmhmmmm go away." Gus swatted at an imaginary bug, and Shawn rolled his eyes. He grabbed Gus's forearm giving him an intense Indian burn causing Gus to screech like a little girl as he sat up quickly. Gus glared at him rubbing away the pain. "Shawn never and I mean never wake up a man from a deep sleep with an Indian burn again its just cruel."

"Dude did you find out anything about the case because all day yesterday I was stuck talking with a Dr. Milliano? She doesn't know anything about Dr. Evens at all nor gave anything useful clues."

"Who is Dr. Milliano?"

"She's a friend's doctor here."

"You know someone here? Oh wait never mind I'm talking to you, you belong here." Gus snapped at him. Gus really hated being awakened from his slumber.

"Ha ha Gus very funny, but actually I just met her yesterday."

"Her?"

"Yes she's a her. She's really cool, and we talked a little bit yesterday." well he did the talking she did the listening, but he kept that to himself.

"Wow you are dating a mental patient that you just met. Shawn you have problems. Look I know you are upset about your breakup with Abigail, but to date a mental patient is even a little out there even for you Shawn."

"We are not dating Gus though she's hot."

"Really?"

"Totally hottest woman _EVERRRRRR_! If the circumstances were a little different I'd be on her like pineapple on pizza, but unfortunately I can't date her."

"Okay I think I am going to regret this question but I'll ask it anyways, why?"

"Well my sweet round headed best friend she's been through A LOT of stuff, and I'm a total screw up which I wouldn't place that on her for anything. The only relationships that ever last for me is friendships, so that's all I can offer her or any woman for that matter. "

"Shawn you aren't that bad you were doing relatively alright in your relationship with Abigail before it imploded thanks to you being shot. She just couldn't handle it."

"Yeah well that's because Abs knew what to do, and I went to you for advice it wasn't because of anything that I did."

"Give yourself a break Shawn that was your first real attempt at a lasting relationship. You need to give yourself sometime to get over the break up, and then you need to try again. You are trying to justify a reason as to why you shouldn't try again because you are afraid of either commitment or getting hurt."

"Are you channeling Dr. Phil right now?" Shawn demanded cocking a brow at his best friend. "Because if so stop its creepy!"

"What, no? If anyone I would ever channel would be a brother not some old white dude with a mustache!"

"Dude he rocks the stache!"

"If anyone I would channel it would be Michael Jackson. HEE HEE!" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Technically he was white."

"But the brother was black first may he rest in peace. Now stop distracting me Shawn. You need to move on and get over Abs, but with a stable girl not someone that will talk to tables!"

"Gus for the last time Jules, and I are not dating. She just needs a friend right now, and you know how easily I make friends. I can't help it if people love me, but what's not to love I have epic hair, sex appeal, and I am eloquent." Shawn grinned which Gus just ignored.

"Jules?"

"She's the hot patient here. I guess I am the first person she's tried to communicate with since getting here five years ago. The doctor asked me to visit with her, and its no burden at all for me." he grinned at Gus. "Did I mention she's hot?"

"Shawn this isn't a good idea."

"Why not if I can help her why shouldn't I?"

"She's unstable Shawn."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Shawn you just said you just met her yesterday so neither do you!"

"I know this sounds crazy but I feel this connection to her. She's not crazy she just needs a friend and that I can give."

"Fine I believe you." Gus didn't sound so convinced, but Shawn was grateful nonetheless that they could stop talking about it.

"Now about the case?"

"I overheard a couple of patients mention a Doctor Xavier."

"A Charles Xavier?"

"I think so why Shawn?"

"Dude we just walked into X-Men is he bald, and in a wheelchair…ooh are their mutants with cool powers here?" he looked around Gus's small white mundane room with glee. "Are you a mutant now, what cool powers do you have?"

"That movie doesn't play Shawn. Charles Xavier wasn't a doctor he was a professor."

"No I think he was a doctor. You're thinking of Professor Catheter from Gremlins 2."

"No I'm pretty sure that guy was a doctor, and Charles Xavier he was a professor."

"Agree to disagree."

"No! No Shawn I'm right." Shawn shook his head ready to continue to argue. "Anyways back to this doctor our doctor he is overmedicating patients."

"Why?"

"Well this is from Lucy the alternate personality of Linda, and she told me that Franklin Vanderbeek that owns Ridgeside keeps the cash cows overmedicated so they can keep the intake of money coming in."

"Wait….this Lucy is your inside source? She's really on the inside literally as in she doesn't exist Gus! How can we even take what she says to be the truth if she's another personality?"

"Shawn I think she's right I think Dr. Evens was killed because he found out about it, and was going to report them to the police." It made sense and not because of what Gus's _inside _source said, but because of what he witnessed with Juliet firsthand. The doctors were going to sedate her first rather then speak to her. He had to get Juliet out of here the quicker the better.

"That's a good lead, but we need more to get Lassopoly and your girlfriend here. They already think it's the neighbor dude."

"Why can't we just say you had a psychic vision about it so I can get out of here?!"

"Because Gus the chief won't budge on my psychic vibrations on this she'll want more evidence, and I can't tell them that we got this info from Lucy the inner Linda. They won't take it seriously like we are."

"Mackenzie will believe me."

"Really she will huh. Okay, I will tell Kenz the same exact thing you told me that Lucy an alternate personality of some Linda chick told you that her _raging paranoia _could be real, and that the doctors are overmedicating patients to keep the money coming in." Gus glared at him.

"Fine we'll need more then Lucy's word for it."

"And I know just how to get it." Shawn smiled as an idea came to him. "Keep acting nutso Gus you are doing an epic job!" Shawn said exiting his best friend's room. He had some research he had to do, and he needed the Kenster's help.

* * *

"Lets start the session with what happened yesterday?" Dr. Milliano spoke softly with her pad of paper, and pencil waiting to write as she looked at Juliet. She wanted to roll her eyes. Just because she wanted to speak to Shawn didn't mean she wanted to speak to this woman. She was being paid to speak to her. Shawn actually wanted to talk to her. Juliet looked back at her sketching pad, and continued to draw. "Please Juliet you did so well with Shawn yesterday. Why won't you try to speak to me?"

Juliet continued to ignore her, and tried to finish her drawing of Shawn Spencer. Since he had left about an hour, or more so ago she had almost completed his portrait though she wished he was here with her still. She wondered if she should get too hopeful about his promise. He promised to get her out of here in a week. Should she believe that, or was it wishful thinking? She looked at the doctor and sighed. Maybe if she tried just a little Shawn would be right. She motioned for the pad of paper. The doctor smiled as she handed it to her. Juliet scribbled an answer to her last question, and then handed it to her. The doctor grabbed it with a smile and sighed as she read it.

"I know you don't want too honey, but I am trying to help you. What are you drawing?" she asked and Juliet ignored her not about to show her anything. "What is it about him that makes you feel safe?" Juliet smiled softly as she thought about him, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Is it because he's nice?" Juliet looked at the doctor and nodded her head. She motioned for the pad of paper again. She wrote quickly, and the doctor read it smiling.

"He makes you laugh. He does seem quite funny and sweet." the doctor acknowledged. She scribbled something on her chart, and Juliet half wondered if she was writing something good for a change. "He's nothing like the man that kept you captive is he?" Juliet snapped her eyes shut, and whimpered hating the doctor for bringing him up. She didn't want to think of that time of her life. Shawn was precious he was absolutely nothing like that horrid man. "I'm sorry for bringing him up Juliet." but she didn't listen she went back to pretending the doctor wasn't there. That was all this Dr. Milliano cared about she didn't _want_ to talk to Juliet, but she was _paid_ to talk to her. She didn't care that Shawn made her feel treasured by calling her his friend, or the fact that he made her feel normal as he talked with her even though she couldn't speak back to him. He treated her just like every one else not like this woman who treated her like some alien who she had to try to figure out how to communicate with! She heard the doctor sigh as the door closed, but she kept her eyes squeezed shut hating the doctor, and hating why she was here. She wanted to run out of this room, and be a normal woman. And she wanted to be a normal woman with Shawn.

* * *

"KENZIEEEEEE!"

"Oh god what do you want?" Shawn grinned as he walked with a cup of diesel for Gus's girlfriend Mackenzie Carmichael who was sitting at her desk in the SBPD, and was looking up at him suspiciously. She had long dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had smooth olive toned skin, and she was quite short. She reached a meager five foot three stance, and weighed no more then a hundred pounds. But she could take down criminals with the best of them. Mackenzie Carmichael had become Lassie's partner when Shawn ousted his relationship with his previous partner almost five years ago, and they had become easy friends. It was Gus who had a thing for her forever, and had finally done something about it six months ago. They've been dating ever since.

"What can't a friend come see a friend who happens to be his best friend's girlfriend?"

"He can but not when he's carrying coffee as a bribe, and not when he never comes to the station without wanting something."

"You wound me. But its true. I am here in need of a favor Kenzington."

"Where's my boyfriend?" she demanded taking the cup of coffee, and drinking a little bit. Her sharp dark brown eyes followed Shawn's fidgeting. She had tried to get where her boyfriend was yesterday, but Shawn had sidestepped the question and hung up on her.

"Kenz why are you giving me the third degree I am not Gus's keeper?! You know you should really loosen the leash up on him a bit." Shawn sat down next to her.

"Shawn tell me now, or you can forget this little favor you need from me." she smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You are perfect for Gus you know that."

"Nice try now tell me or get out, and leave me to my paperwork." he let out a long sigh.

"Gus is at Ridgeside."

"WHAT?! Why is my boyfriend at some institution Shawn?"

"He's finally gone to seek help."

"Shawn Spencer you better get to talking before I taser your ass!" Shawn grinned at her. She was really perfect for Gus, and she could put up with his jokes, and give as good as she got.

"Well he's actually there undercover Kenz we are not convinced that psycho neighbor guy is the killer."

"Shawn its our best lead. The neighbor and Dr. Evens were sparring for years, and Mr. Lumbardo was even arrested for assaulting Dr. Evens two months prior to his death. We found the drugs that were in Dr. Evens system in Michael Lumbardo's home. It's a slam dunk, and I know you hate when Lassiter is right but he is this time."

"Lassie isn't right Kenzie."

"How do you know Shawn? Did you have a vision?"

"No."

"Even if you did it wouldn't be enough for the chief to open an investigation into Ridgeside. Especially not when we have a pretty good case built against Mr. Lumbardo."

"But what about Franklin Vanderbeek?"

"What about him? He's the owner of Ridgeside."

"Yes, and this is where the favor comes in I need you to get the records of all the patients that are currently at Ridgeside." she scoffed beginning to type at her computer again. "I think doctors are overmedicating patients to keep them ill so that he can keep their money coming in." she looked back at Shawn. Now that sounded interesting.

"What do you mean?"

"Check up on him Kenz. I am sensing that most of the patients that are in Ridgeside have money. I think Franklin Vanderbeek is keeping these people ill to keep lining his pocket, and he had Dr. Evens killed when he wouldn't comply."

"Shawn I…" she stopped when he pouted a bit. She hated that pout. He damn well could make a nun give up the convent with that thing.

"Do it for Gus I mean if you don't he's going to be stuck in Ridgeside until we prove Lassie's wrong. Do you really want your boyfriend there for that long because he might actually go insane there?"

"Shawn you sooooooo owe me for this. Gus was supposed to take me to Mario's for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'll get you new reservations, and pay for dinner as well."

"Paid for? By you?" she spoke slowly clearly not believing him.

"Yes silly."

"Not from taking money out of Gus's wallet without him knowing, and then giving it back to Gus?"

"Damn you know all my tricks. I don't like you anymore." Shawn sniffed crossing his arms as she grinned happily knowing Shawn adored her. "_Fine," _he gave out a long suffered drawn out sigh. "I'll pay for dinner out of my barren wallet if you'll help me."

"It's a deal Spencer."

* * *

Author's note: Hi :) So I actually had some time to finish proofreading(hopefully I caught all my minor mistakes that I've made lol) this, and so that I could post chapter 3 for you. Since tomorrow is my father's birthday, and his Christmas party for work on top of it I will not have much time tomorrow nor with the holiday almost here I am getting busier and busier.

About this chapter I just ADORE Mackenzie and she is sort of based off of someone I know ;) her role will become bigger in later chapters. I tried to keep Psych as Psych like as possible so that's why I based Gus/Mackenzie's relationship off of Shules a little bit since Shules is completely AU lol.

I hoped you enjoyed, and I want to thank you to everyone that has reviewed you guys are so nice and I appreciate the words of encouragement =) I am extremely happy that people are enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

If I can't update another chapter before Christmas I just want to wish everyone a wonderful holiday!


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn made his way to Juliet's room finding the door open but the room empty. He frowned as he entered. "Jules are you in here?" he called out looking underneath the bed as if she was hiding on him. He got to his feet again wondering where in the world she could be. He hadn't been able to come by to see her at all yesterday. He had been working on the case, and since Gus got the cushy job of being in the mental hospital he had to do all the leg work. Which he was going to whine about to Gus after he saw Jules, but Kenzie had helped some by pulling up the records of all the patients that were in Ridgeside. She had found some interesting stuff out for their case.

Each and every single one of the patients currently at Ridgeside including Juliet had caregivers that were wealthy. Juliet's mother and step-father were paying almost triple the amount as other institutions in California which was making Franklin Vanderbeek quite a wealthy man. Mackenzie had also found out that all of the patients that were at Ridgeside have been here for over five years now even some being here twenty plus years, and have yet to be cured. Some patients here had come for stress related breakdowns, and ended up at Ridgeside permanently when they got worse instead of better. All of Dr. Evens patients had been showing signs at one time of getting better, and then each one took a nosedive. If he was right that Vanderbeek wanted to keep the money coming in it meant that Dr. Evens wasn't playing by the same rules as Vanderbeek wanted him too.

He was close to figuring out the why, but it was the how that was still confusing him. Just _how_ did Franklin Vanderbeek murder Dr. Evens? The drugs found in Dr. Evens system could only be obtainable by a doctor which Michael Lumbardo was. Vanderbeek must have a doctor in his back pocket helping him keep the patients at Ridgeside, and in obtaining the drugs that killed Dr. Evens. He needed a closer look at this Dr. Xavier. Shawn forced thoughts of the case away as he peeked out of Juliet's room half hoping she'd walk in. He walked down the hallway peeking into each room, but came up with nothing when finally he saw a nurse walking by.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Juliet."

"Oh she's in the lounge with several other patients." the nurse smiled at him as she flung her red hair over her shoulder batting her eyes at him. Shawn thanked her ignoring her attempt at flirting as he hurried to go see Jules. He didn't want her to think he forgot about her because he hadn't all he did was think about her which was unnerving. Shawn found the lounge with relative ease his gaze flickered across the people inside of it. His gaze fell onto Gus first who was stealing a cupcake from a man that was sound asleep, and then towards a woman that was slightly overweight that was talking to a doll that had seen better days.

Shawn scanned the room looking for Juliet, and his gaze fell to the back of the room where he saw a mid sized television on, and a dark brown colored couch with one lone woman on it. A smile slid easily on his face as he made his way into the back watching Juliet watching a soap opera. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail today, and she was wearing a dark purple velvet jumpsuit making her appear even more feminine if possible. She didn't turn around seemingly engulfed in the soap opera she was watching. He intentionally bumped into Gus causing him to drop the cupcake which earned him a glare, and then a hard shove when he realized it was Shawn who bumped him. Shawn continued his way over to her as he stood behind the couch she currently sat on. She was enthralled at the moment leaning towards the television mouth agape as the man on the screen yanked the woman to him kissing her passionately.

"Your guilty vice is soap operas!" he chuckled watching as her entire body jumped. She then turned around on the couch, and a giant smile appear on her lips as she stared up at him. Shawn's eyes widened when she stood up on the couch jumping over the back wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her in mid air as he held her awed at how happy she seemed to be to see him. No one was ever this happy to see him. He slowly set her down her petite body sliding down his forcing him to silently think of baseball stats, so he wouldn't react to her slender and very feminine body. He stepped back looking towards Gus who was eyeing Juliet with wide eyes obviously shocked at her beauty, and he watched as his lip raised up. Shawn glared at him, and stepped in Gus's line of view of Juliet bringing his focus back onto her as she was motioning at him. He easily knew her question.

"Can we go back to your room and talk?" he asked instead of answering her question. She nodded her head, and took his hand tugging him along with her. Shawn slowed her down when they were close to Gus. "Whoa, hold up Jules." he heard her huff but she did stop. "Gus we'll talk more about the case later, but Kenz and I figured some stuff out."

"Shawn you better hurry up. I can't take much more of this I'm not the one that needs therapy when you are clearly insane!" Gus whined grabbing a cupcake this time not from another patient, but rather one that was sitting on the tray along with other cupcakes on a table in the middle of the room with a sign that read _Please Take One_. Shawn felt Juliet tug on his hand bringing his gaze back to her. He motioned for one minute. She nodded, and made her way towards the open doorway waiting for him. "You were right though she's hot." that got his attention back to Gus.

"Don't look at her like that! What about Kenzie she'd skin you alive if she heard you saying that about another woman!" he huffed when Gus was clearly checking Juliet out in front of him. Shawn waved a hand in front of his face bringing Gus's gaze back onto his own.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize it bugged you so much." Gus grinned evilly turning his gaze back onto Juliet. He was purposely checking her out because Gus knew it was making him jealous. Shawn looked around wanting to get even, and motioned to Juliet for one moment as she tapped her foot at him. Shawn smiled as a doctor walked by.

"NO GUS MEL WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS TO YOURSELF!" he spoke loudly and hoped the doctor would come back in.

"Shawn what are you doing?"

"GUS YOU NEED TO MOVE ON AND LET HER GO!" he shouted and earned a glare from Gus.

"Shut up Shawn."

"Is there a problem?" Shawn turned around happy that the doctor did as he had hoped as he made his way over to Gus and himself.

"Yes doctor there is. Gus was calling me Mel, and wishing he could drive his blueberry again." Shawn faked a loud cry, and hid his head into his hand eyeing Gus through the cracks of his fingers with a smirk.

"Mr. Guster we explained to you that you cannot drive a piece of fruit." Shawn pretended to compose himself as Gus was glaring at him.

"I tried to tell him that myself, but it seems his delusions become harder for him to resist whenever he has too much sugar and caffeine. I think its for Gus's best interests if you monitor his eating habits." Shawn grinned smugly at Gus behind the doctor's back as the doctor took the cupcake out of his hand.

"Shawn get back here tell him the truth! SHAAAWN!" Shawn hurried over to Juliet who was patiently waiting for him. "Come on Jules lets go." he turned his attention back on to his best friend waving goodbye earning the look of death from Gus as he mouthed he was going to kill him. Shawn allowed Juliet to drag him to her room where she shut the door softly behind them.

He motioned for them to sit at her small dinette table, and she followed stopping to grab a pad of paper. "I'm sorry Jules for not visiting you yesterday I really wanted too, but I had to try to work on the case." he looked into her eyes hoping she knew he was being sincere. She smiled at him. "Am I forgiven?" he pouted bringing his lower lip out, and gave her his best puppy dog eyes that he perfected years ago. Her smile grew wider and she nodded her head at him. She scribbled something down then showed it to him. "Well the case is coming along we figured out mostly the why, and maybe even the who but we just don't have the how." he answered. "But I didn't come here to talk about the case Jules. I wanted to come and see you." He watched as soft smile graced her lips, and her baby blues glittered with satisfaction. "I want to get to know you better, and I figured the only way to do that is by playing twenty questions. Its actually one of my favorite games its behind Red Rover, Yahtzee, and of course Truth or Dare. I'll ask you a question, and you have to give an honest answer, and the same goes for me. You'll ask me a question and I'll give you an honest answer. Do you want to play?" She stared at him as if knowing he was going to ask her tough questions, and she nodded solemnly that yes she wanted to play. Well she was in for a surprise.

"What is your favorite color Jules?" he asked and she blinked clearly startled as if she had been prepared for a tougher question. This wasn't about getting to know Juliet the patient this was about getting to know Juliet the woman. She scribbled on the paper then showed it to him. "Purple huh. Mine is blue much like your eye color." he smiled as she blushed. "Okay next question what is your favorite fruit Jules?" he watched as she began to look more, and more relaxed as she wrote her answer laughing when he grabbed at his chest when she showed him the paper. "You wound me Jules how can strawberries be your favorite fruit when clearly pineapple is the bestest in the entire universe!" he shot her a lopsided grin. "Once I get you out of here I have to take you to the Smoothie Hut so you can try yourself a piece of _hea-ven_ called Pineapple A La Mode. It is like drinking pure ecstasy." he waggled his brows at her. "Next question…" he stopped before he could ask another when she hurriedly wrote something on the paper. He read it sighing. "I guess you can take a turn now." he huffed causing another giggle to escape her. "Lay it on me Jules hit me with your best question." he rubbed his hands together. His eyes fell to her mouth when she tucked her lip between her teeth worrying it as if she wanted her question to be a really good one. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He pulled his gaze away from her enticing mouth. It appeared too soft, and all too kissable.

Shawn wished he wasn't this attracted to this woman. Hell Gus would be laughing at him right now if he knew how he was wondering what it would be like to kiss a mental patient. But Juliet wasn't a mental patient she was just a woman that caught a bad break in life, and needed someone there for her. But _as a friend_ his brain reminded him. He had nothing else to offer a woman like her other then friendship. He began making the sound of the Jeopardy music with his tongue, and she shot him a look which made him immediately stop as he tried desperately not to laugh. When she finally scribbled a question down he had to resist the urge to tease her about how long it took. He read the notebook and smiled. "No I'm not married. Who would have me?" he chuckled and she raised her hand up. He stared at her unsure of how to respond to that. His best bet was to ignore it.

"My turn again." he said clearing his throat forcing thoughts that weren't at all friendly about her out of his head. "I already know what your dream job would be if you could get out of here, but how about your dream place to go? Where do you plan on visiting if you could?" she looked up thoughtfully and then smiled jotting down her answer then showing him it. "Disneyland?" the answer startled him. He had been half expecting Paris, or London, or hell anywhere in another state. "Why there?" she immediately wrote down an answer giving it to him. "Because its magical." he read out loud eyeing her, and wondering how could anyone hurt someone that was beautiful inside and out like she was. He turned around when he heard the door to her room open, and her doctor entered.

"Oh well hello Mr. Spencer I see your visiting Juliet today." the doctor smiled at him, and then looked at Juliet. Shawn looked back at Juliet who was glaring daggers at the doctor. She pointed to the door clearly wanting the doctor to come at another time. "I'm sorry Juliet, but Shawn needs to leave for your session." she shook her head adamantly no. "Yes Juliet he needs to leave its 1:30, and it's your session."

"NO." she growled and Shawn smiled happily when Juliet spoke for the second time. But this time Juliet didn't seem shocked by her voice as she continued pointing to the door.

"That's her favorite word." Shawn chuckled. "Mine is hornswoggle because its so fun to say. Hornswoggle hornswoggle hornswoggle see its fun!" Shawn saw the laughter in Juliet's eyes even though she tried to keep a look of contempt on her face for the doctor.

"Very good Juliet that's a good girl I am so proud of you." the doctor spoke ignoring him completely. Shawn tried not to roll his eyes at this lady, and how she spoke to Jules. Juliet wasn't some damn dog she was a fully grown woman, and a very beautiful one at that.

"It is okay Jules I'll come back after your session. I should go visit Gus anyways." he said as he stood up, but she shook her head no. She pointed at the doctor again, and pointed to the door. Shawn looked to the doctor and then to Juliet unsure of what do here. He didn't want to step on the doctor's toes, but Juliet was quite adamant she didn't want him to leave. "How about this ladies I'll stay for Juliet's session?" he said looking between both women. The doctor appeared amused by Juliet's insistence of her leaving, and Juliet appeared angered at the doctor. But both women decided it was a fair trade off, and nodded their heads in agreement. Shawn watched as the doctor sat across from Juliet where he had been sitting just moments before, so he stepped behind the doctor eyeing Juliet.

"Juliet lets begin by talking about how you feel at this very moment. You are angry with me can I ask why?" Shawn rolled his eyes behind the doctor's back, and he mouthed to Juliet that she was lame causing her to fight a smile. He watched Juliet intentionally ignore the doc choosing to look up at him instead, and it seemed like this doctor lady was used to it. "You told me no about starting this session is it because Shawn is here, or because you didn't want to see me?" Shawn pointed at himself giving himself a thumbs up, and a wide toothy grin then pointed to the doctor giving her a thumbs down, and made a face like he had sucked on something sour which caused Juliet to giggle. Shawn immediately dropped his hand, and put an innocent look on his face looking around the pale room when the doctor turned around to glare at him. "If you are going to cause problems I suggest you leave now Mr. Spencer."

"Who me? I have never caused a problem a day in my life." he lied and Juliet giggled harder as he winked at her as the doctor turned back around to look at Juliet. "Well except the one time I stole the tarantula from my science class, and put it on my English teacher's head. It earned me two days of detention and being grounded for a month, but it was soooooo worth it when I didn't have to take my English test because she passed out." the doctor turned to look back at him incredulously.

"Mr. Spencer I have no words to even describe how annoying, and disruptive you are." the doctor sighed and he grinned harder at her.

"I've heard that a time or two in my life, and I take it as a compliment."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Mr. Spencer please I want to start her session, and if you are going to cause distractions for her I wish you would just leave." he watched Juliet shake her head no as the doctor glared up at him. He sighed he better behave, or Juliet might suffer the consequences for his actions.

"Look doc I promise I can behave for Juliet's session for the most part." he crossed his heart with his right hand sending her his world's best smile. The woman didn't look appeased, but she did turn back to look at Juliet beginning her session all over again. For the next ten minutes Shawn tried to behave he really did, but question after question the doctor asked he couldn't help but roll his eyes, or make faces behind her back that Juliet could only see. Juliet for her part managed to keep a straight face the entire time, but she never took her eyes off him, nor did she ever actually answer any of the doctor's questions. Since initially telling the doctor to leave Juliet didn't speak nor communicate with the doctor since. The doctor sighed standing up.

"May I speak with you in private Mr. Spencer?" Dr. Milliano asked and Juliet glared at the doctor shaking her head no. She grabbed Shawn's hand, and held onto it for dear life. Juliet's doctor stared at first Juliet, and then him in astonishment. "Juliet doesn't allow _anyone_ to touch her, and yet she is taking the initiative to touch you first." the doctor said clearly at a loss of what was happening. Shawn looked at Juliet wondering that himself, but if it meant she was getting better then he was all for it.

"I have the softest hands on earth its like my hands were made out bunny fur." Juliet snorted in laughter, but the good doctor glared at him rather then laughed. "Come on doctor lady it's okay to smile we still won't think of you as human if you do." she continued to stare at him and no smile appeared.

"Mr. Spencer I need to speak to you so I can better treat Juliet. In the five years she's been here Juliet hasn't said one word, or allowed anyone to brush up against her not alone touch her. Then in walk you Mr. Spencer a few days ago, and now she's speaking some words, and holding your hand! She is taking great strides in getting better but only for you! When you're gone she's back to ignoring everyone and not speaking." Shawn looked from Juliet to the doctor. Juliet didn't appear happy that the doctor was talking like she wasn't even there, and he knew it just made Juliet not trust the doctor more and more. He needed this doctor lady to realize if she wanted Juliet to open up to her then she needed to treat her like a person instead of just another patient. "How about I come by your office before I leave after I talk with Jules, and Gus." the doctor nodded her head.

"See you then." the doctor exited and Shawn turned to look back at Juliet who was now glaring at him.

"What don't give me that look Jules I promise not to tell her anything you told me in confidence. You're my friend, and you come first." she smiled at him. "But I do need to talk to her, or she might crash our conversations more often. Now that she's gone does she do that all the time ask those BO-RRRRRING questions?" Juliet nodded her head sighing in agony. "She's like a new form of torture Jules no wonder why you don't want to talk to her." Shawn sat down across from her still holding her hand eyeing her as an idea sprang to mind to help her, but he wasn't sure if it was good or not. He knew she could speak when she wanted too the first time seemed to surprise her, but this second time it didn't. She had told the doctor no because she hadn't wanted him to leave, so if she wanted it badly enough she would speak up for it. Which meant to him that she was selectively mute that she was making herself silent rather then the actual psychological trauma she suffered. Shawn had no idea what to do he wasn't a psychologist like his mom, but she was a brilliant woman who taught him several things as he grew up. Maybe he could use what his mother taught him so he could try to help Juliet.

The first thing his mom would say is to get Juliet to take the first step in the healing process. Which was to acknowledge what happened to her as a child, and when her family bailed on her. But that might prove to be a little bit more difficult because Juliet didn't want to speak about what happened to her, or what happened with her family. Maybe he could help her by giving her a gentle shove in the right direction, and his idea could be that gentle shove. "Do you trust me Juliet?" he asked now serious. Her blue eyes shone bright, and she nodded her head yes. "Good because I trust you too, and I think I have an idea that might help you."

He watched as she grabbed the paper with her free hand, and wrote awkwardly on the paper for him asking what the idea was. But he couldn't tell her what it was just yet he needed some help from her doctor, and a confirmation from Juliet that she was ready for this. "Jules this idea could help you or might not, but its worth a try right?" Shawn watched as uncertainty echo in her eyes as she stared deeply into his own, and after a moment she squared her shoulders as if she was going into battle. She went to grab the pen to write, but he shoved the pad of paper onto the floor. Her eyes widened, and he held her hand in his their fingers linked together.

"You don't need that pad of paper Jules. You can tell me I know that you can. I want you to say it as loudly as you can Jules that you're ready to try." he said confidant that she could do this not for just him, but for herself as well. If she suffered through whatever hell for fifteen years, and came out alive then she was strong willed which meant she could overcome this. Her eyes flew from the notepad on the floor to him, and her hand clenched his tighter. "Please Jules tell me." her blue eyes glittered and she inhaled a deep breath.

"I-I-" he grinned widely as she spoke a whisper, but she stopped clearing her throat as if gaining more confidence in herself. "I'll try." she said louder then she ever spoke before making him so happy. He stood up out of his seat so he could pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Jules you have the voice of honey you know that. I have to go see Gus, and your BO-RING doctor now, but I'll have a surprise for you tomorrow sweetheart. It will rock your pretty little socks off." he grinned kissing the palm of her hand, and with that he exited whistling as he planned on showing Juliet the time of her life tomorrow.

* * *

Juliet couldn't stop smiling even though she was alone once more. But even though she was alone having Shawn here prior it was like he still filled the room even in his absence. She still could feel the imprint of his lips against her hand, and her heart was still flip flopping because of it. She had wanted to speak for Shawn he was trying so hard for her, so she had to try hard for him. She wanted to get better not just because Shawn believed in her, but because she wanted it for herself. She didn't want to be here anymore, nor did she want to be alone anymore. Shawn Spencer walked into her life and was changing it without even really trying too. Shawn was chalk full of surprises when he initially brought up the game of twenty questions she had braced herself for him to ask her what happened to her. But that hadn't come instead he had asked her questions to get to know her not to get to know what happened to her. He was truly her friend, and he wanted what was best for her, and she wanted to prove to him she was worth the trouble. She wondered what this surprise was that he was going to have for her tomorrow, but she wasn't going to get caught up on it as long as she got to see Shawn again nothing else mattered to her.

She had spoken twice today feeling like she was walking on air, and could slay any dragon that she might meet in the future. She was going to get better, and she was going to get out of here. She jumped onto her bed bouncing on it a little feeling like a kid as she pulled out her sketch pad, and began sketching a sunset. She longed to go outside and watch one tonight, but she wasn't allowed outside past five in the evening. She closed her eyes imagining the feeling of warmth from the setting sun, but this time instead of being alone watching the sun Shawn would be sitting beside her. He would be holding her hand, and smiling his big lopsided grin at her. She reopened her eyes wishing with all her might she would be out of here, and able to do that soon.

* * *

Author's note: Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday I know I did =) Really this chapter is to help Juliet move along and I must say her doctor is stupid lol but oh well. Shawn's surprise is sweet and the next chapter a lot happens with the case, and with Juliet =) Some fun stuff happens really soon like chapter 7 soon. It is filled with so much fluffy goodness that you will melt from the cuteness but please bare with me as I am trying to write it somewhat realistically where she doesn't just open up quickly and get out of a mental institution after being there five years. But there will be movement with her and she will get out soon I promise =)

I greatly appreciate the words of encouragement and I hope to have chapter 5 up for everyone that is enjoying this soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn yawned heavily it was too damn early to be up, and he was sure chickens weren't even up at this time of morning. But here he was at Ridgeside at 7 a.m. forcing his tired limbs forward needing to be here at the beginning of the visiting hours, so he could get Juliet out on the road because it took a good two hours to get where they were going. He had a lot of convincing, and promising to do yesterday of Dr. Milliano to even get the o.k. to take her outside of the mental institution. She wasn't sure that this was going to work, and quite frankly he wasn't sure either. Instead of helping it could make her worse she could get scared from the crowds, and go more into herself, but he was always optimistic. Gus was mad at him and not taking any of his calls for bailing on him today to take Juliet to Disneyland, but Gus would get over it when he brought him some jerk chicken later tonight once he got him home again. Shawn was about fifty four percent sure he had the right guy, but he needed to find a piece of evidence to tie the doctor to Vanderbeek, or the crazy neighbor guy was going to go down for the murder. But Kenzie was working hard on finding that piece so he could concentrate on Juliet. She needed this, and if he could help her see that there was life outside these walls then maybe she could get out of her shell to begin living again.

Shawn looked into the small square window on her closed door, and softly smiled at her. She was laying curled onto her side sound asleep, and her long blonde hair blanketed her pillow. He opened the door, and walked into the room eyeing her quietly. Shawn didn't want to rouse Juliet by touching her for fear of scaring her because of what she went through. So he stood at the foot of her bed, and decided the best course of action was call for her.

"Jules time to wake up." he called out smiling as she sighed a little but still slept on. "Juliet wake up sleeping beauty its time for your _surprissssssseeeeeee_!" he said a little louder this time, but instead of opening her pretty blue eyes she snuggled more against her pillow sighing his name. Shawn felt like he was kicked in the gut, and his entire body reacted to that sweet little murmur of his name. Damn it she was affecting him without even meaning too. "JULESSSSSSS WAKE UP!" he shouted desperate to rid himself of thoughts of more enjoyable ways he could make her sigh his name, and she jumped her eyes snapping open looking around wildly, and sitting straight up in bed. She blinked her eyes rapidly as if clearly away the sleep, and then a slow smile slipped onto her face. Okay so this wasn't quite working out the way he had hoped instead of his gutter filled brain clearing with her awake it got worse. Shawn watched as she threw her blanket off of herself, and gave him a nice view of her slim form thanks to her shirt having at some point during the night shifted up showing off her flat tummy. She didn't help things when she crawled on her hands, and knees towards him making him shift uncomfortably from foot to foot trying to cool his body down. She was wearing a dark gray t-shirt that was a size or two too big, and a pair of black pajama pants. Her hair was rumpled from sleep, but all in all she appeared too sexy for her own good.

"I'll wait for you outside so you can get dressed we have to hurry it takes two hours to get there." she furrowed her brows asking the question without having to speak. "Jules we are going to Disneyland of course." he grinned. Her eyed grew wide, and a smile so big spread across her face he thought it would get stuck that way. She launched herself into his arms and was giggling. Shawn held onto her innocent body it felt so warm, so womanly, and felt way too good in his arms. He set her down taking a gigantic step back.

"Okay get to getting dressed Jules." he clapped his hands together twice, and then motioned with his hand to the door behind him. "I'll be just outside waiting for you, and I promise not to peek...too much." he waggled his brows at her whirling around, and hurrying out the door hoping like hell that his body would settle down. Having her warm, and pliant body in his arms had made his pants much tighter than his dirty thoughts had. He needed to remind his body that Juliet had no idea what she was doing she was sweet, and innocent. _She was a friend, and nothing more then a friend_ which he recited a million time in his head before she opened the door. She stood in front of him looking good with her bright face smiling up at him, and wearing a dark blue t-shirt and sweatpants. "Ready to go?" he asked she nodded her head enthusiastically, and he couldn't wait for her to have some real honest too goodness fun.

* * *

Today really had been magical, and not at all expected. When she had told Shawn about her dream of going to Disneyland she hadn't thought in a million years he'd take her there himself. But she couldn't say she didn't enjoy herself. Juliet had the time of her life with him by her side. She at first felt awkward, and scared when numerous people walked by her as if she was just another face in the sea. But to her it felt overwhelming almost enough to make her run to the car and hide there. She didn't, however, Shawn had gently held her hand even though she was sure she crushed some bones from squeezing so hard, but the urge to flee had faded fast. It also helped having Shawn with her he was a constant distraction with his conversation, and the fact that she could stare at him all day never tiring from it, and getting lost in his big hazel eyes.

Juliet sighed she couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun. She had laughed, smiled, and even got to have a hotdog which she hadn't had since she was a mere little girl. Shawn was the sweetest most kindest man she had ever met. He had joked, and talked with her all day making her feel like she was the most normal person in the world. She even got a few words of her own out when he asked which ride she wanted to go on next she spoke instead of pointing to them. It was easy with him just why couldn't she feel as comfortable with everyone else as she did with this man?

Juliet didn't want the day to end, but Shawn was taking her back to the institution right now. Shawn was driving a blue Echo which he had earlier explained was Gus's car, and that he had _borrowed_ it for their day out. Juliet clutched her Mickey Mouse ears, and Mickey t-shirt Shawn had bought her so tightly in her fists that her knuckles turned white as Ridgeside came into view. She looked at him as he drove listening to him hum along to some song that the radio was playing. He had been humming, and talking to her for most of the drive only once he stopped because he had been on his cell phone talking about some case. Which was probably the case he was trying to solve at Ridgeside, but she had sort of zoned out during that time she just listened to the rumble of his voice loving his sound. She longed to ask him to take her anywhere except back to Ridgeside she wanted to experience more of this. She wanted to enjoy more moments like these outside of Ridgeside, and most importantly with Shawn. She didn't want to go back into the place where they treated her like she was an alien needing to be monitored. She wanted to stay with Shawn, and be treated like a person. Shawn had said this was her surprise, and that it was supposed to help her. Juliet decided it had because now she knew what she was missing, and she would do anything to get better to have this life. Shawn had taken her out of the stifling institution where she was wasting away, and taken her out into the sun, and back out into the real world. The real world where not everything was dark and bleak, but could be bright and beautiful as well.

When he pulled up into Ridgeside's parking lot she felt tears form in the backs of her eyes. She didn't want to go back. She buried her face into her hands, and cried hating this place more then anything.

"Oh hey now Jules don't cry."

"I don't want to go back." she sobbed into her hands, not quite realizing she was speaking it out loud. "I want to stay with you Shawn please don't take me back here. _Please_." she whispered the last word brokenly as her body heaved her sobs escaping her, and she would have been mortified had it been with any one else, but not with Shawn. Juliet felt strong arms wrap around her, and she felt secure and cherished in them. She didn't want to ever not feel them around her again. She just wanted to stay here in this car in his arms forever, and forget about Ridgeside.

"Its only for now Jules. I promised you I would get you out here, and I will." he pulled back, and pulled her hands from her face. He lifted her chin wiping the tears away. "I promise you Jules that soon you will never have to be here again." she stared into his eyes knowing he was speaking the truth. She was going to make sure of it because she was going to try her hardest to move forward, and stop being stuck where she was. She nodded her head biting her lip as he opened the door, and she followed suit. She carried her Mickey Mouse ears, and the shirt wringing them in her hands as she began dragging her feet next to him. He chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her alongside him. When they entered Ridgeside she saw a few doctors, and a man along with a woman she never seen in her life standing in suits beside them. Doctor Milliano smiled as she walked over towards them.

"Well it looks like someone sure had some fun today didn't they." Juliet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't some child, but she ignored the doctor like she usually did. Juliet watched as the doctor turned her attention onto Shawn. "You promised to have her back by five, and even though you can be quite irritating sometimes you are a man of your word. Its almost five o'clock with a few minutes to spare." the doctor smiled eyeing her wristwatch.

"Well thank you Dr. Milliano, but soon you won't have to be seeing my face around for much longer." Juliet tensed at that, but when she felt him rub circles on her back to soothe her she realized he was including her too. She relaxed against him. "As the real reason why I visited here was to flush out a _muuuuuuurderer_." he lifted a hand to his head. Juliet grinned watching him.

"A what?" her doctor's eyes widened as she eyed him.

"A _muuuuuuuuurderer,_ sheesh doctor lady listen you might do better with your patients." he tsked shaking his head at her doctor.

"Spencer will you get to the point of why you had me come down here at this craphole amongst your kind!" Juliet tore her gaze off of Shawn to look towards the man she never seen before who was speaking. The man was tall, with piercing blue eyes, and had a frown on his face. Who was he, and why was he mean to Shawn?

"Sure thing Lassieface."

"Who the hell are you?" Doctor Milliano demanded. Juliet watched as she made her way over towards her as if protecting her from Shawn, and Juliet resisted the urge to tell her to shove off.

"I am a psychic consultant with the SBPD, and my best friend Burton Guster is the guy that you know as the fruit driving lovelorn crazy person who happens to be my associate. However, he doesn't drive a piece of fruit, but rather a blue Echo that sort of mirrors a blueberry. You know the shape." he motioned the oval shape, and earned another glare from the man in the suit.

"Spencer get on with it."

"His Mel that he can't live without isn't a woman at all, but rather a laptop that he named. Which is totally nutso, and I think he should stay for additional twenty four hours to be checked out on that."

"Shawn my boyfriend comes home tonight." Juliet eyed the woman that was standing next to the mean tall lanky man.

Juliet shifted her gaze back to Shawn as he looked over at her with a smile sending little butterflies cascading through her belly. He made his way over to her, and leaned down. "Watch this Jules it will be epic."

"I'll bet." she whispered back his smile widened, and then he whirled around stepping away from her. She giggled as she watched with wide eyes when he began jerking and half hopping, and half walking around.

"Ooh I am feeling it. Jules I am getting a psychic vision!" he winked at her, and she watched him as he began twitching, and generally making an ass of himself in front of everyone. He began running up to the doctors. "OOOH LASSIE ITS DR. EVENS HE WASN'T KILLED BY HIS NEIGHBOR, BUT RATHER BY ONE OF THESE DOCTORS!" Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs making most people wince, and earned him another gruff shout of _**Spencer**_ from the tall lanky man. But Shawn didn't appear fazed at all he began rolling his eyes shaking his head back, and forth while his body continued to move, and she continued to watch him. He was acting so bizarre to throw people off that he wasn't really psychic, but rather just a man that was intelligent and great at figuring things out.

"What is going on here?" Juliet turned, and cowered when a man in an expensive looking suit rushed by her out of an office. Shawn appeared to not be frazzled by this, and the man that had yelled at Shawn earlier was glaring at him harder now.

"It's nothing but a delusional man that needs to be locked up in here, and have the key thrown away Mr. Vanderbeek."

"Wait Lassie wait….Mr. Vanderbeek, you _ooooh_ you naughty man with the horrible comb over…hold up." Shawn's body stopped moving instantly as he eyed the man with his lip lifted as if he had put something truly gross in his mouth. "Okay seriously dude who told you that you rocked the comb over because its bad. Really really bad you might want to consider trying Rogaine, hair plugs, or any form of hair growth products. Try even a good toupee." Shawn made a look of disgust as he pointed to the man's clearly thinning hairline.

"I will have you thrown out of here." he growled and Shawn grinned.

"Yeah but you are still guilty. You were the one that blackmailed one of these doctors into killing Dr. Evens."

"And exactly why would I do that?" he snapped crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because Dr. Evens figured out your scheme. You know the one where none of your patients ever make it out of here."

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about."

"It is true I researched it myself Mr. Vanderbeek. This institution has never cured one single patient that has come to you, and you only accept the wealthiest clientele which excludes my boyfriend who happens to be in the process of being kicked out." Juliet looked at the short, and dark haired woman that spoke again. She had an olive complexion, and intelligent brown eyes. She appeared tough even though she sounded sweet as she spoke.

"So what if I accept only wealthy patients their families want what's best for them there is no crime in that. And about the patients inability to make it out of here is because they haven't been rehabilitated yet."

"And the fact that you want their money." Shawn began again. "Ooh I am vibing like crazy right now!" he raised his one hand to his head again. "Dr. Evens didn't play by your rules you see he became a psychologist to help people _not_ to line his pocket. He wanted to cure people or as you put it rehabilitate them, but you couldn't have him doing that or you'd lose all that money coming in. I'm sensing Dr. Evens noticed a change in all of his patients that once were on the road to recovery were going downhill fast. He checked them out, and he realized that they were being overmedicated to keep them ill. He figured out your scheme, and he was going to oust you to the world. Surely Ridgeside would be shut down you would be sued by a few hundred people, and you'd lose everything. So that's when you blackmailed Dr. Xavier who looks absolutely _nothing_ like Charles Xavier from X-Men kill him, and frame his poor psychotic neighbor for the murder."

"You have an overactive imagination sir, and you might need psychiatric help, but not from me. I am asking you to leave Ridgeside or I will have you thrown out." Juliet watched as Shawn didn't appear deterred at all instead he turned his gaze onto whom she presumed was Dr. Xavier.

"Dr. Xavier you did it, the spirits know it, I know it, and you know it. He blackmailed you because you were sleeping with one of your patients which is a total knock off of Clue!" Juliet watched as the man began sweating, and shifting his eyes from Shawn to this man Shawn called Mr. Vanderbeek. "I am sure if you tell the police everything that happened they can work some sort of deal out for you." Juliet watched as Shawn eyed the doctor, and even she could see how nervous he appeared. "But Mr. Vanderbeek will surely get away with his crimes if you don't speak up right now." Shawn said. Juliet hoped Shawn was right, and it felt like years went by but was only a matter of minutes before the doctor spoke up.

"Its true Mr. Vanderbeek blackmailed me into killing Dr. Evens. I didn't want too but he threatened my career, and my family if I didn't!" he blurted out causing a grin to fill Shawn's face, and Juliet couldn't help but smile at him too. She watched as the tall lanky man that had been mean to Shawn walk over sullenly to Mr. Vanderbeek who was shaking his head.

"I'll have your badge." he growled as the man named Lassieface began putting cuffs onto him while the woman was putting cuffs on the doctor.

"In your face!" Shawn began dancing a bit before making his way over to her. "Now that is a psychic revelation. Take it in Jules, revel in it, and breathe in the awesomeness of me." he grinned happily at her. She allowed him to secure her back next to him with his arm around her shoulders as he steered her towards her room.

* * *

Shawn walked Juliet to her room. Kenzie had called him as he had been driving Juliet back here telling him that each one of Dr. Evens patients had been on their way to leaving Ridgeside when all of a sudden their recovery stopped, and went downhill. Shawn had found in Dr. Evens notes he expressed concern, and that he was going to check their medication. Kenzie had told him that there wasn't any physical proof of Vanderbeek blackmailing Dr. Xavier so Shawn took a shot at bluffing the doctor into giving Vanderbeek up. Which thankfully was what happened, and what made this reveal even better was Jules got to see it. He had felt bad for her when she started to cry on him in the car. He knew that she wouldn't want to come back here, but he also knew she needed to realize for herself she needed to get better. He hoped that the little adventure out today would help her realize there was more to life, and that she was allowing the people that kidnapped her to still control her.

They entered her darkened room, and she turned the light on as he allowed her to pull him inside not wanting to leave so soon himself. He really liked her, and wished that things could have been different, and that they met in a different circumstance. "I had a fun time today Jules."

"Me too." she said quietly as if afraid if she spoke louder someone other then him might hear it.

"You're speaking more which is good. You are robbing this world of your voice without speaking." she smiled at his praise. "Juliet do you understand why I took you there?" she nodded her head and he smiled at her. He grabbed her hands in his needing to try to get through to her. "I know it hurts, and is scary Jules." her smile slid from her face, and her look grew serious. "But by keeping it in you are giving them the power still. They still control you even years after being rescued sweetheart. I know it was bad for you, but I don't want them to take the rest of your life from you as well." he saw tears brimming in her eyes. He stared earnestly into them. "I know you want out of here Juliet." she nodded her head one tear leaked out, and she blinked rapidly stopping the rest from falling. "But the only way you can do that is to overcome what happened to you, and start believing in yourself again. I can't do it for you honey. I wish I could but I can't." she closed her eyes and felt the tears escape her. She knew that deep down inside her she knew that, but speaking about what happened scared her.

"I want to get out of here so badly Shawn, but that time in my life is something that I don't want to talk about because it makes me feel…" she stopped no words could come to her to help her express how it made her feel. She looked away.

"Helpless." she nodded her head squeezing her eyes shut. "Scared, and everything between." she drew in a ragged breath wishing she had the courage to just say it. To just tell him what happened so she could maybe break free of whatever was chaining her back.

"Jules look at me." he said quietly, and when she immediately did as he requested he looked deep into her glistening blue eyes. "You don't have to feel like that with me." she tried really hard to suppress the tears but she couldn't.

"I feel safe with you." she whispered linking their fingers together.

"I believe in you." he said simply. She stared deeply into his eyes seeing the truth. He did believe in her, and then he smiled letting go of her hands taking a step back. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow Jules. I have to go now, and make sure Gus is being released. He's going to lay into me for leaving him, and _borrowing_ his car to go to Disneyland. But it was worth it, so I'll just have to suck up to him with some jerk chicken." she nodded her head as he waved to her. Her eyes tracked him as he exited her room, and she grabbed the pad of paper and pen sitting down on her bed pen poised above the paper. She closed her eyes and exhaled roughly as she reopened her eyes determined. She then began writing about the hell she went through so maybe she could learn how to speak those words to Shawn.

* * *

Author's note: Okay so the wrap up for the case is not Psych caliber but I tried lol. The only good thing is that case was just a way to get Shawn to meet Juliet =) And speaking of Juliet poor thing doesn't want to go back, I felt bad even writing that scene! FYI next chapter will be intense and slight angsty which most likely will be the ONLY angsty chapter of the entire story but just a head's up!

Thank you for reading, and the lovely reviews I appreciate both so much! And to all I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful holiday last night, and Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **PLEASE READ FIRST!** **Okay so I just want everyone to know that this has sensitive material in here, and if you do not wish to know what kind of past Juliet has went through you might want to skip this chapter. I tried to keep from getting graphic, and kept it vague but it does talk about sensitive material. So this is my warning I just want everyone to know before they start this chapter!**

**Now with that said if there are people that do not want to read this chapter(it will no way affect the rest of the story its just so everyone knows why she was at Ridgeside) I am going to post chapter 7 right after this one =) besides that its my small way to thank you for all the wonderful reviews so you guys get two chapters in one day lol!**

* * *

Shawn had visited Juliet two more days since he had taken her to Disneyland, and each day passed she seemed more and more happy. But she didn't speak much other then a few words here and there. He was worried about his week deadline it was fast approaching, and Juliet hadn't been able to speak about anything of what happened to her. He was afraid that Juliet wasn't going to be able to overcome her past, and that it was going to keep her locked up in this institution forever. But he couldn't let her see his concern, or she would give up on herself. He just had to figure out another way of getting her to open up. Shawn entered the institution, but before he could even start walking down the hallway towards Juliet's room he was stopped by Dr. Milliano as if she had been waiting for him to arrive.

"We need to speak now."

"Okay what's up doc?" he chuckled at his own reference. "Bugs Bunny reference." he offered when the doctor said nothing to him, but was practically pushing him into a corner.

"Juliet has requested a session whenever you arrived."

"Wait as in she asked for it?"

"Well she wrote it down."

"That's good right?"

"I'm hoping so. She's never requested a session before so I am really hoping this is a good sign a step in the right direction. I just want you to act normally as you would any other time you visit her."

"No problem there." Shawn said as he shrugged not knowing if he should feel elation over this new development or not. Dr. Milliano walked beside him as they made their way to Juliet's room. He entered first knocking softly so he didn't scare her. She had her door open, and was sketching something in her sketchpad. Her eyes lifted, and a wide smile graced her mouth. She was wearing her Mickey Mouse ears , and the shirt he bought for her from Disneyland. She scrambled to her feet immediately standing in front of him he blue eyes sparkling with laughter. He stared at her as she continued to grin at him. "Okay what's going on here Jules you got a smile on your face that says you have a secret. Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" he bounced in front of her causing her to giggle softly. "Come on Julesssss tell me!"

"Thank you." she spoke clearly and not at all a whisper but like a normal speaking tone. Shawn felt his own smile grow wide. She didn't look self conscience, or unsure of herself. She just looked happy, and so was he.

"For what Jules?"

"Being you."

"Being me is easy I tried to be Corey Haim once I didn't like it too much." she chuckled softly getting used to his referential humor.

"For being my friend."

"That's easier then being me. Jules why did you want a session when I arrived?"

"Because you believe in me."

"I do." he nodded.

"And I want you to be one of the first ones to know what happened to me." he blinked as he stared at her. He wasn't used to her speaking quite this much, and he was growing attached to her sound. She spoke like sunshine, or pretty birds chirping, or what was another good analogy of something sweet sounding…? But he forced himself out of his musings as he realized she was pulling him towards her bed to sit down. She turned her gaze onto the doctor. "I wanted you both to hear this because I'm ready."

"Ready for the rest of your life." he grinned at her, and she nodded.

"I'm ready to stop letting them control me."

"Take your time Juliet there is no timetable for Mr. Spencer, or myself we will gladly wait as long as you need to get it out." Juliet nodded her head, but her gaze flickered to his and rested there. He waited which was hard for him he wasn't used to exerting patience or being quiet, but he would do anything for Juliet. It seemed like she was gathering her thoughts readying herself to speak about her past, but he saw no doubts in her eyes or hesitation. She was truly ready to let go of her pain.

"I was playing in my backyard after school. It had been like any other day after school my mom picked me up, and I ran outside. I always liked being outside I loved the sunshine, the breeze, the everything, but that day would be the last day I saw the outside for fifteen _long_ years." Juliet's eyes never left his, but he felt her reach out grabbing his hand as if wanting the touch. "I heard voices. I had my back to the gate playing on my swing set when they grabbed me. I tried to scream, but they had their hands over my mouth throwing me into this van."

"I'm sorry Juliet for what happened to you." Shawn wished the stupid doctor would just stop speaking. He didn't want Juliet to grow insecure and stop. She needed to get this out so she could finally move forward with her life.

"I was in a basement without a window, and each day I had thought someone would come find me, and save me. No one came because Henrietta, and Bobby Lee were careful on what they did. They never did anything that would cause the police to show up, or have any sort of suspicion thrown onto them." she stopped he felt her hand tighten on his just to relax again. He knew she didn't want to remember this, but speaking about it was a step in the healing process. "When I was young they would hold me down in the bathtub underwater just to let me up at the last possible second, and if I made a sound they would do it all over again. So I learned to stop crying, and screaming for help. But as I grew up it didn't scare me anymore I was sort of indifferent to it, so they decided to play mind games with me. It only happened once but Henrietta brought down her pistol, and I thought she was going to shoot me. She made me beg for my life, and when she pulled the trigger laughing was when I realized it was empty of bullets." She said it so simply as if it happened to someone else. But from the way she sat rigidly he could tell it still haunted her, and it made him want to bury his fist into the wall in anger. She had thought she was going to die, and it was nothing more then a cruel psychological trick.

"Juliet what else would they do to you?"

"The more I grew up the more the mind games, and stuff like that disappeared to where they just beat me. I was like their personal punching bag if they had a bad day I was the one they took it out on. Henrietta was the worst she would beat me so badly that I didn't know how I stayed alive because Bobby Lee would mention how pretty I was." Juliet's grip tightened on his hand and he watched as tears welled up in her eyes. He hated watching her cry, but he felt powerless to stop it. "Bobby Lee began touching me." she whispered as her voice cracked, and her lower lip quivered just slightly before she clamped her teeth down hard to stop it. He never in his life thought about killing someone it wasn't in his nature, but at this moment he would gladly find this man, and rip his heart out with his bare hands for ever laying one finger on her. "I fought him hard Shawn." Shawn nodded his head swallowing hard hating this man so much. "If he was going to touch me he was going to get kicked and punched. I didn't know what was saving me from being raped, but each and every time Bobby Lee would come down to the basement, and start touching me minutes later Henrietta would be down there. First she'd beat me like I asked for it, and then she'd scream something I could never understand at him."

"So he never…" Shawn couldn't get the word out.

"No. But he tried. It had been the day I was rescued." she looked away tugging on his hand more into her lap, so she could rub her fingertips across his palm. If it gave her the comfort she needed then it was all that mattered.

"You are doing wonderful Juliet." the doctor said quietly. Shawn didn't take his eyes off of Juliet.

"If you need to stop you should stop Jules. If its too much too soon don't push yourself." he said quietly. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"No, I need to say this. You were right Shawn they were controlling me even though they are both dead. I want my life back. They stole my childhood from me, and I will not let them take the rest of my life too." Shawn smiled softly at her.

"Okay take your time."

"I laid on the ground not for the first time wishing I was free when Bobby Lee came downstairs. Whenever he came downstairs by himself I knew what he was going to try to do, and I tensed ready for another fight. They had gotten me clothes especially as I matured because Henrietta didn't like how Bobby Lee would look at my body." she stopped taking deep breaths. "I realized years later as I laid here in Ridgeside that the reason why I was never raped was because I screamed each and every time he touched me. I used to talk back to them, but I never screamed for help it never did anything anyways. But each time he touched me I screamed for help for anyone to stop it from happening. But this time was different as I fought he was easily tearing at my clothes, and Henrietta wasn't coming down the stairs. He was hitting me and he had ripped my clothes off, and he hit me really hard that made me see stars. I remember hearing the sound of his zipper, and I was crying begging for him just to kill me instead, but nothing happened. I hadn't even realized Henrietta had come downstairs, and she was different I don't even know how to describe it. She was holding a gun, and screaming that he was going to die for touching me the whore."

"She blamed you!" Shawn snapped then immediately tightened his lips to keep more of his outbursts to himself. He didn't want to upset Juliet.

"Henrietta shot him three times in the head as he struggled to pull his pants back on. He laid on the ground next to me, and his blood had splattered onto my face. I was in shock from him beating me, and almost raping me that I just laid there." Shawn looked away hating that he felt a burning at the backs of his eyes when Juliet stopped a moment her voice had grown shaky, and a bit quiet but she seemed determined to get the whole story out. "Henrietta was sobbing, and screaming that he loved a whore more then her. She was so angry at both of us she took a knife, and she cut his…you know off." Shawn cringed for Juliet at having to watch that, and he involuntarily tensed his own legs. "She then came after me. She stabbed me just before the police busted in due to 911 reports of gunshots coming from their home. They shot and killed Henrietta as she went to stab me again, and I was saved."

"And that's when you were at the hospital and your family had been contacted that you were alive?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I stopped talking that day, and I didn't even try to acknowledge my family because I didn't know them. I didn't even feel human anymore it was like I was just living without being really alive."

"Its because of everything you went through Jules. You can't beat yourself up for not acknowledging your family they should have known that you went through something traumatic, and they should have been there for you. Maybe if they had taken the time you wouldn't have had to be in here." he snapped hating that she was even blaming herself for anything. She did absolutely nothing wrong, and yet she was putting it onto her shoulders.

"But if I never came here I would never have met you Shawn." she smiled at him. He looked at her, and wondered how in the world she could smile at that. He wasn't worth all the pain she went through. She deserved a hell of a lot more then he could ever offer her. "I remember my grandmother used to say there is always a silver lining to every dark cloud, and you Shawn Spencer are my silver lining." she leaned over and hugged him. He wrapped his free hand around her hugging her back. He closed his eyes against her back and willing his emotions away. He didn't know how she had come to view him as that, but to tell her different he knew she'd just argue more. Shawn sat back, and looked back at the doctor who was scribbling in Juliet's file still.

"So where do we go from here?" Juliet asked as the doctor finally looked up.

"Well we are still going to do more sessions but I am cautiously optimistic that soon you might be out of here. But that is only once I have completed a full psych evaluation, and once your mother has signed the necessary forms for your release." the doctor said with a smile as she stood up.

"Wait I get to leave?!" she squealed. Shawn grinned at Juliet as she bounced on the bed ecstatic.

"Yes Juliet but only after you have more sessions but group sessions. I know you were more comfortable with one on one sessions, but if you are going to be released you need to be able to handle speaking to more then just one person at a time. But once you have a clear bill of health you can leave Ridgeside, and be free as a bird." Doctor Milliano said and excused herself.

Juliet was giggling, bouncing on the bed, and smiling like he had never seen her before. Shawn eyed her for a moment sensing a change in her as if speaking about what happened to her lifted a weight off of her shoulders, and cleared the shadows from her eyes. He didn't know what made her feel the need to open up, but here she was on the brink of getting out of here.

"You did a good job Jules."

"I wanted to do it for myself. I wanted to prove to myself that they don't control me anymore. I want that life outside of here that you showed me Shawn. I want it so badly. I have been practicing talking between our visits."

"You've been hiding your talking from me." he huffed putting his hands on his hips.

"Sort of I wanted a couple days to myself, and practice talking full sentences in my room alone so I didn't sound stupid as I tried to tell you what happened." she grabbed her pad of paper. "See I even wrote the whole thing down wanting to get everything out."

"I'd never think you are stupid Jules."

"Do you think I'm really going to get out of here Shawn? I don't want to hope too much because what if they don't think I'm ready."

"You're ready I think the additional sessions are to make these people feel better about it. You'll pass the psych evaluation with flying colors, and about your mom signing the release forms that's easy she'll be happy that her daughter is better."

"What if they want to come to see me?" he could hear the worry in her voice.

"Do you want to see them?"

"I don't know I love them, but I don't know them." she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "But I would like to see them if they want to see me of course."

"Who wouldn't want to see you Jules? You're awesome." he stood up. "Now lets get into the lounge and see if they have more of that jell-o they had yesterday you deserve it whaaaaaat!" he pulled her along with him trying to get her to not worry about the coming days ahead.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I envisioned it, but I am trying to keep it in the realm of realism but I am failing I know lol but this is fiction I guess I can take some lead way. So I apologize about the timing, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways I just don't want the pace of the story to slow down too much or it will drag on forever and I HATE when stories do that lol. But next chapter is going to have LOTS of Shules well round about Shules moments lol, and I think everyone will like Mackenzie she's uber cute in the next chapter lol.

Thanks for reading, and to everyone that has reviewed, and or is going to review in the future thanks a bunch its so sweet of you =)


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she sat in her room at Ridgeside. Today she was finally getting to leave. But the tears that were falling were a mixture of happy tears, and sad ones. Happy because she was getting out of here and moving on with her life, but also sad because her family hadn't wanted to come see her. They had more then happily signed the release forms to allow her out of Ridgeside, and told her to have a good life promptly hanging up on her. It was clear to Juliet that she was being cut off which was alright by her. She didn't need them she didn't need anyone. She was strong, and resourceful just as Shawn said. She would make do. Shawn was coming by to pick her up. Should she tell him she had nowhere to go? Should she tell him that her mom said have a nice life? She wasn't so sure. Shawn was so protective he might get upset by those words. But if he asked where to take her she didn't know where to tell him? She sighed maybe it would have been easier to just stay at Ridgeside forever. Juliet's group therapy had last several sessions Dr. Milliano wanted to establish the fact that she was talking, and able to communicate again. Her psych evaluation had been really easy, and she had been cleared with a clean bill of health or as they said she was 'rehabilitated'.

A smile grew on her face as the tears ebbed as she heard him rather then saw him first. Shawn was humming something down the hallway, but she heard voices along with him. There was a male one for sure which sounded a bit familiar to her, but she couldn't place who it belonged too. She bounced onto her feet when Shawn entered her room. He was always looking gorgeous. He was standing in front of her in dark blue jeans, and a dark red plaid shirt. She wanted to yank his sunglasses off to see his beautiful eyes hating that he covered them up, but she kept her hands to herself. She forced her eyes off of him to the people that entered behind him. It was the same black man that had been in here with her pretending to be crazy that had named his laptop Mel. He had his arm around a woman she had seen on the day when Shawn had ousted the killer. She was not in a pantsuit, but rather light blue colored blue jeans, and a hot pink t-shirt. She had her hair down sweeping across her shoulders.

"You remember Gus, and this is Mackenzie Carmichael who shockingly to everyone is dating Gus here." Juliet watched as Shawn earned an elbow to the ribs for that comment. Juliet held her ground resisting the urge to take a step back when both Gus and Mackenzie took a step forward to shake her hand. She wasn't used to speaking to too many people, but she was taking it day by day. Juliet reached out first shaking Gus's hand, and then followed by this Mackenzie's. Mackenzie was grinning at her, and Juliet couldn't help but wonder what the gleam in her eye was for.

"Please call me Mack. I've heard soooooooo much about you from our buddy boy Shawn here. He's talks, talks, and talks about you never shutting up."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do."

"Shut up Gus you are taking her side because she gives you some time with the lights down."

"No I'm taking her side because you talk about Juliet all the time, and it can be annoying." Gus said glaring at Shawn, and then turning his eyes on her giving her a smile. "No offense Juliet." Juliet blinked trying to keep up with these three. Shawn was glaring at Mack, and Gus as if they were saying something they weren't supposed to be. But even if they were she didn't understand what they meant. She needed to learn more slang.

"You're very beautiful Juliet." Juliet searched Mack's eyes as the young woman just continued grinning at her as she spoke. She seemed nice, and if Shawn was friends with these two then these two must be good people. She forced herself to relax a little bit resisting the urge to hide near Shawn. She was going out in the world, and she was going to live her life without anymore fear!

"Thank you."

"Don't you agree Shawn? Juliet's stunning isn't she?" Juliet looked at him, and he was narrowing his eyes on Mackenzie as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Juliet is beautiful."

"You said she was hot." Gus spoke up. Juliet blinked unsure of what was happening. Shawn had his hands on his hips looking impossibly handsome, and his friends were standing together smiling at him. What did that mean…she was hot? She hadn't heard that phrase before, and she damned well wanted to know what it meant. She tried to watch television to learn some stuff, but with only getting to watch television once every few days she was hopelessly out of the loop here.

"Shawn what does that mean that I'm hot? Is that a good thing?" Juliet asked and Shawn threw his hands up in the air.

"Time to get you out of here Jules. Lets go." he grabbed her hand, and proceeded to tug her out of the room, and she could of swore she heard laughter behind them. She would just ask him about this later when they were alone. She stopped walking turning a smile onto him herself. He was rushing her, and she almost forgot her clothes.

"My stuff Shawn." he looked at her, and shot her a lopsided grin.

"Whoops. Gus and I'll go get it for you." Shawn motioned for Gus to follow him. Juliet watched as the two were whispering something to one another as they entered the room, and she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked away from her doorway where Shawn had disappeared into to the woman that was shorter then she was by only a few inches. Mackenzie was quite beautiful herself. Her big brown eyes were gentle, and her lips were curved upwards in a smile.

"I'm thinking I'm going to like having a female friend around. I have a lot of guy friends, but I think you and I can have some fun together."

"You want to be friends with me?" Juliet tried to hide the hopefulness out of her voice but wasn't too successful.

"Hell yes you are adorably cute, and besides that I think you are going to be in Shawn's life for a long time to come. Since I'm not planning on going anywhere from Gus's we have to become friends."

"What do you mean?"

"So where are you planning on living?" she asked instead of answering Juliet's question. Juliet wished people would stop ignoring her questions. She sighed this must be her punishment for having ignored people for the past five years herself. Juliet looked away.

"I'm not sure. My mother doesn't want to support me anymore."

"So wait you are being released without anywhere to go, and without any money?" she looked into the young woman's eyes, and saw anger radiating out of them. Juliet felt herself shrinking back, but just as soon as the anger flashed into her brown eyes it disappeared as if sensing Juliet's unease. Then a wide smile graced her mouth. "I have the perfect idea." Juliet was all ears as she hadn't a clue as to what to do with herself once she left Ridgeside.

"Damn Jules you got quite a bit of stuff in here." Shawn whined appearing with Gus right behind him carrying one small tote bag while Gus had her one lone suitcase. She rolled her eyes as both men were acting like they were the world's heaviest bags.

"Its not that much." she giggled.

"Man up you two that's about a quarter of what I take when I go on a vacation." Mack sighed watching the two men with disgust.

"Its heavy and I have carpal tunnel Mack you know this! Besides that I had ruptured my disc in my back when I was a young child, and it never healed quite right. It was a tap dancing accident."

"Can you even have a tap dancing accident?" Shawn asked.

"Yes you can Shawn I slid while in my tap shoes, and I ruptured my disc."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did Shawn."

"I do not remember that."

"Yes you do Shawn."

"I remember you faking a finger injury to get out archery one time because you couldn't pull the string back."

"It was strung too tight Shawn, and you were never supposed to breathe a word about that to anyone." Gus shoved him with his free hand.

"Boys! We have got to take our Juliet here shopping." Mack turned her eyes back on her. "I am betting you need some new bras, and panties ones that will actually make you feel womanly. I bet they got you those horrid grandma type ones right?" Juliet felt a blush make its way onto her face as she heard Shawn cough hard dropping her tote bag on the floor.

"Uh well um yes I could use some new bras and panties." Juliet tried to keep from hiding her face.

"Of course you need some jeans, some t-shirts, and sexy dresses too you know for nights when you want to go out." Mackenzie winked at her. Juliet looked at Shawn who was taking his good old time picking up the tote from the floor. "Every girl needs some kickass boots too. I love this you are like my personal living, and breathing Barbie doll." Mack giggled linking their arms together as she ushered her towards the exit.

* * *

Shawn was in hell. _Look away Spencer_….nope his eyes were drifting right back to Juliet's mouth as she licked out her tongue across her lips for the umpteenth time. He wanted to slam his head against the table. They had decided to stop for lunch after Kenzie had dragged them from department store to department store taking Juliet inside, and coming out almost hours later with thousands of shopping bags. He had ordered a hamburger, and fries for her after she admitted to having wanted one for over twenty years. But she kept moaning, and making things quite difficult for him. He shouldn't be getting this excited over the sounds she was making but he was. Damn it he needed a girlfriend maybe he wouldn't be quite this horny if he had been dating someone, and sleeping with the girl. But no not him he hadn't had sex in the four months since Abigail and him split.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Mackenzie piped up, and Shawn looked up surprised someone spoke to him. He looked from her first, to Gus, and then to Juliet again as all eyes were on him.

"Nothing why?" he sipped his iced tea.

"You haven't spoken in like ten minutes."

"So?"

"So that's like a record or something for you." Shawn rolled his eyes at Kenzie, and looked at Juliet again. How could he talk when he felt like he was in physical pain over here with Juliet moaning, and licking her lips constantly?!

"I'm gonna get a refill want to come along?" Gus got up, and Shawn immediately shook his head. Nope he wasn't leaving his seat until he was for sure he wouldn't embarrass himself with the fact that he was getting turned on by Juliet's innocent moans. Time to resort of thinking about his grandmother's cooking. Her food was always awful looking, and hopefully something that would turn him off.

"Shawn we need to talk to you." he blinked as he sipped his iced tea. He eyed first Juliet, and then Kenzie, and he could easily read Juliet's worry, and Mackenzie's determination. Uh-oh what was the matter?

"Lay it on me Kenster."

"Juliet has nowhere to go, and has no income. I think she should stay with you at your apartment until she can get on her feet. Maybe she could even work with you guys at the Psych office for her to get some income until she can get up to date on her education, and get a real job." He felt his jaw drop. Juliet stay with him….nooooooo that wouldn't work. He could barely keep his hands to himself as it was. Working together at the Psych office would be torture, but doable. He liked having Jules around, but living together too he'd go insane with trying to behave himself around her, and keeping his hands off of her.

"Uh of course she can work with us at the Psych office. She can split my half as Gus is greedy, and won't share. But us living together that I'm not too sure about."

"Why not?" Mackenzie asked innocently. Shawn glared at her. First when they had been at Ridgeside he had thought Kenzie had been innocent with her remarks about Juliet being pretty, but now he knew for sure she wasn't. Mackenzie knew he thought Juliet was hot…damn Gus for always telling her everything.

"Its okay Mack I'll just figure something else out." Shawn sighed knowing he was going to cave. How could he not? She looked so sad that he didn't want her to live with him.

"Better yet you can stay with me." Mackenzie grinned. "I've always wanted a roommate just think Juliet of all the things I can teach you now that you get to live in the real world." Shawn looked from one woman to the other. Juliet was smiling. Juliet living with Kenzie with Gus's Mack. The Mackenzie Carmichael who liked to talk about sex. Oh hella no!

"You can stay with me Jules." he blurted out quickly.

"No! She's staying with me now Shawn you snooze you lose."

"What's going on?" Gus asked as he came back over and sat down next to him. Shawn glared at Kenzie.

"I call firsties. You asked me first if Juliet wanted to stay with me."

"Wait what's going on here? Juliet is going to live with you Shawn?" Gus looked at him shocked.

"Yes." Shawn said while Mackenzie said "No."

"So what if I asked you first? I have the room in my apartment so Juliet is going to live with me." Mack crossed her arms staring at him.

"She is? I thought she was staying with Shawn?" Gus asked before taking a sip from his drink looking confused.

"Juliet _**is**_ staying with me Gus." Shawn said glaring at Kenzie, and mimicking her stance folding his arms across his chest.

"No Shawn she's staying with me. I call her."

"You can't call her."

"Why not?"

"Because Kenzington I called firsties you can't call someone after someone calls firsties right Gus?" Shawn eyed his best friend expectantly.

"Remember Gus who has sex with you." Mackenzie said sipping her milkshake.

"Ha bros before-" but before Shawn could finish Gus shoved his leg into him, while Mack kicked his shin underneath the table. He let out a small whimper. "I was going to say girlfriends even though it doesn't really rhyme." Shawn muttered rubbing away both of the pangs.

"Mack's right Shawn." Gus said which made Shawn roll his eyes.

"Sell out." he huffed. He eyed Jules who was smiling from ear to ear. "How about we let Jules decide?!" he grinned knowing Juliet would choose him over her. Her eyes widened when all eyes fell on to her.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Yeah this is a really good idea you can choose whoever you want to live with it doesn't matter who you pick as long as your happy." Mack said with a smug smile as if knowing Juliet was going to pick her. She was in for a big surprise Jules would pick him, and he wouldn't have to worry about her learning about sex too early for Kenzie. "But remember what I promised to teach you while we were shopping."

"Yeah well Jules just think of all the 80s movies you'd get to see with me. First I'd start you off with Airplane, then Big followed by The Breakfast Club. Oh duh of course The Princess Bride."

"Before he continues Juliet just think of _ALL_ those 80s movies you'll have to watch if you live with him." Shawn glared Gus's girlfriend.

"Excuse me Kenster what's the matter with 80s movies?"

"Nothing 80s are fine, but its not the only decade that has good music and movies."

"FINE?! The 80s were just fine! Gus I don't know your girlfriend anymore!" Shawn cried in mock outrage.

"Ignore him Juliet just choose who you want to live with. Me or Shawn."

"No its me or her. Remember Jules I'm awesome."

"Remember Juliet my promise." Shawn wanted to know what this promise was.

"My awesomeness out beats whatever promise you made her! Right Jules?" Juliet smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to stay with Mack."

"WHAT?!"

"HAHA DOUBLE HAHA IN YOUR FACE SHAWN SPENCER!" Mack pointed her finger at him and danced a bit in her chair.

"JULESSSSSS!"

"I'm sorry Shawn."

"No I understand." he sniffed looking away. "You don't like me anymore." he pouted, and shot her his best puppy dog eyes. He glared at Mackenzie when she put a hand in front of his face obscuring Juliet's view of his best pout.

"Oh don't listen to that sore loser. He's just miserable because he lost, and I won. I need to pee and you are coming with me to the bathroom Juliet." Mackenzie practically shoved Juliet out of her chair grabbing her hand ushering her away from him. Shawn glared at Gus as they disappeared around the corner.

"Thanks a lot Dr. DoesLittle you sided with your girlfriend over me!"

"Shawn what's the big deal if she lives with Mack or with you?" Gus asked, and then he smiled as if something came to mind. "Oooooooooooooh I get it."

"What? You get what?"

"You don't want Juliet to live with Mack because you want her to live with you."

"Yeah that was pretty evident when I was trying to get her to live with me."

"Why won't you just admit to liking Juliet way more then friends?"

"Because Gus that's so not not true."

"Shawn you just admitted it!"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Nope."

"Shawn saying not not true the first not cancels out the second not meaning you like Juliet."

"Fine do I like Juliet…yes. Okay I'm man enough to admit I find her extremely attractive, and she's got everything I want in a woman. She has looks, intelligence, and she's funny, but does that mean I can do anything about it? The obvious answer is no I can't do anything. She's just getting back into the real world dude, and she's not anywhere near ready to date or anything. Its just not gonna happen ever."

* * *

Mack pulled Juliet into the bathroom grinning. At first she had thought having Juliet and Shawn living together would have been perfect, but now that she thought about it Juliet living with her was for the best. She would be able to help the poor girl get moving forward much better then Shawn would.

"Rule number one in dealing with Shawn Spencer do not EVER, and I mean EVER look at him when he's pulling off his pout. Its potent stuff, and you do not want to get sucked into it. You'll be doing anything he asks and more."

"I almost caved." Juliet sighed.

"I know that's why I pulled you out there. Do you mean it you want to live with me Juliet?" Mack saw how Juliet looked so uncertain. "I know you want to live with him honey but I think its for the best if you don't."

"Why?"

"Because neither one of you are ready for it." she said washing her hands and Juliet followed suit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Shawn is close he wants a steady girlfriend he just doesn't know how to be in a relationship. Which I think is super cute, but he needs a bit more time to realize that he's ready to really try. And for you well no offense honey your life is just beginning again, and you aren't anywhere near ready for anything to happen with a guy especially with a guy like Shawn."

"But I like Shawn."

"I know you do sweetie."

"You promised to teach me about fashion, men, and most importantly about sex." Juliet said and she nodded her head as they both wiped their hands dry with the paper towels.

"I did and I will teach you everything you need to know about all three. But you still have your education to worry about, and just learning to experience life outside of those four walls." Mack wasn't about to tell Juliet that Shawn wasn't going to touch her with a ten foot pole. When Juliet was ready she would help give Shawn a gentle nudge in the right direction, but only when she knew both of her friends were ready. As little of time as she known Juliet she had grown attached to the young woman quickly. Juliet was quiet as a mouse, but the more she got to know Mackenzie the more it seemed she came out of her shell which made her happy. Juliet would be on the fast track at gaining her life back.

"I know its just…"

"I know you like him A LOT you've talked about Shawn nonstop in the stores honey." she grinned as Juliet blushed once more. "You kept asking me if Shawn would like you in the clothes we chose. Oh and those thong panties we got you I'll tell you exactly when you should wear those." Mackenzie grinned as she opened the door and they exited the bathroom. "Now let me go rub it in Shawn's nose that you chose me over him."

* * *

Author's note: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, and originally Juliet was going to live with Shawn but this idea grabbed a hold of me and became something greater, funnier, and sweeter so I ran with it and I loved the result so hopefully you guys will too. But about her family not wanting to see her is a bit out of character, but there is a reason why I did it and its not as it seems is all I can hint at lol. But I will have chapter 8 up sooner then these two chapters were I know I said a week and it was only a week since the last update but I am trying to keep it within every few days with a few exceptions lol. Well thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that all about at the restaurant earlier?" Mackenzie sighed snuggling up to Gus's big strong body. She loved, and adored this man to no end.

"Hmmmm, what are you talking about Gus?"

"You played Shawn."

"I did and it was so fun getting my way. He fell right into my trap so perfectly BAWAHAHAHAHAHA!" she tried to mimic evil laughter.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching my best friend get his ass handed to him because not many people can outwit Shawn. But I want to know why?"

"No reason I enjoy messing with him because he's hard to outwit."

"No you're up to something Mack."

"Me your little buttercup?" she batted her eyes up at him. She sighed when her boyfriend remained suspicious of her. "Yes I'm up to something happy now? But don't even ask what it is because I am not telling you Mr. I can't keep a secret from Shawn longer then an episode of X Factor. You tell Shawn everything."

"I do not."

"Oh really, remember when we decided on hiding our relationship from everyone except for Shawn because the very first minute you saw him you told him!"

"He knew I was hiding something."

"Yeah because you are a terrible liar."

"I'll have you know Mack that I have a lot of secrets, and they are all kept securely in the vault of secrets."

"Oh god please honey if you truly love me you will never use that expression again." Mack sighed, but then what he said caught up to her. "Wait what secrets?" she demanded eyeing her boyfriend again. He wiggled to get away from her.

"Nothing. You already know them all."

"No I don't. You are already sweating Gus. Burton Guster spill!"

"I once stole a pack of bumble gum that Shawn dared me to do when I was eight years old. I didn't want to tell you because you are a cop."

"That's it?" she hid a smile realizing her boyfriend was squeaky clean when it came to his past.

"You know everything else." he whined. Mackenzie laid back down happy to know everything there was to know about her boyfriend.

"I want them to get together." she sighed knowing she was going to regret telling her boyfriend this.

"Who?"

"Shawn and Juliet." she played her hands across his smooth chest.

"Shawn likes her."

"I know, and she really likes him." Mack sighed sitting up in bed. Juliet was settling into her room as they spoke, and she wished to go into her room to see how she was doing. Juliet seemed to be taking everything in stride, and even though this was a huge step the woman was doing good. Mack looked at her clock and saw it was midnight. She hoped Juliet was comfortable in that bedroom if she needed too she could afford to buy her a new mattress if it hurt her back or something. "But like I told Juliet neither one of them is ready for anything to happen."

"Shawn's wants a relationship but he thinks he's not boyfriend material, and Juliet is the type of girl you settle down with."

"Shawn not boyfriend material?! Pfhhhh he's boyfriend material he's the sweetest, and most thoughtful guy I know."

"Hey."

"Except for you honey." she leaned down, and kissed his lips to smooth his ruffled feathers. "Shawn has every quality a girl would want I mean he's got the right personality, he's sweet, he's funny, intelligent, and he's hot what girl wouldn't want to hit that."

"Mack did you have a crush on Shawn?!"

"Noooooooo," she stopped when Gus just stared at her. She sighed time to be honest. "well to be honest maybe just a small dinky one." she held her fingers up to show how small, but it did nothing to settle the look on his face.

"You had a crush on my best friend!"

"It was when I first met him okay he was flirting, and I thought he was cute. But then his weird best friend entered, and tried his best at flirting with me, and I knew you were my one. Even if it took us five years to get together." she leaned down again to kiss him, and Gus held her head, and gave her a whooper of a kiss. "Mmmmm have I told you lately that I love you Burton Guster?" she asked pulling back from the passionate kiss.

"Yes, but I do like hearing it. I love you too Mack." she laid back down next to him snuggling back into his warm embrace.

"But I do agree that Shawn's not ready for what I have in mind for him and Juliet. I am so going to marry him off to Juliet."

"Sweetie he's a grown man he's going to do what Shawn's going to do. He's always been like that, and he can't change."

"I know that Gus, but if I give him a gentle nudge in the right direction he could get everything he's ever dreamed about, but was too scared to go for."

"A gentle nudge from you means you are going to shove Shawn to Juliet."

"Exactly but once Juliet is ready."

"What about Shawn?"

"Shawn's close babe, but Juliet has some work to get up to speed on everything in the outside world. She needs some time to herself out in the real world before she can ever think of dating a man like Shawn Spencer." Mack smiled. "But once Juliet is ready Shawn better look out because I am going to help Juliet snag his heart."

* * *

Juliet was too restless to sleep. Everything was happening in a blur, and today had been incredible and everything between. She just couldn't believe she was finally out of Ridgeside it had taken five long years, but she was finally healing over her trauma. She had Shawn to thank for that in one respect it was like he was her true savoir. She knew that she would always have those scars on her heart and soul, but for the first time in her life she felt whole again. A smile crept on her lips as she thought about him. She wondered what made him change his mind about her staying with him she could clearly see the uncertainty in his eyes when Mack had first mentioned it. She had been hurt when he said no, but Mack had squeezed her hand under the table like she knew Shawn was going to say that. She needed to speak to Mack about that. She jumped when the cell phone that Shawn, and Gus had bought her earlier today rang. Juliet had tried to tell them not buy her the cell phone because she wouldn't have much use with it since she only knew three people. But they had insisted, and Shawn sent her his best pout, and she caved. Mack was right about his pout it could make her insides twist, and her pulse race. Her heart hammered as she sat up picking it up hoping it was Shawn. A smile grew on her lips as she saw his name, and number light up in giant letters and numbers. She clicked the button that Shawn showed her, and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Jules."

"Hey Shawn why are you calling?" she sighed laying back down feeling incredible right now.

"I wanted to be your first caller on your new cell phone."

"Well too late for that because that honor goes to a prank caller."

"Wait so you weren't a cell phone virgin?! I feel cheated." Juliet giggled loving his voice. It was like music to her ears. "Soooooo what ya doin?" she shook her head half wondering if this man _**was**_ crazy.

"Shawn its past midnight what do you think I'm doing?"

"Yoga?"

"No."

"Having a pillow fight with Kenzie. Please say yes, and if so invite me over now." she snorted with laughter.

"No I'm not I was getting ready to go to bed."

"Oh." was it just her or did his voice sound deeper and kind of breathy? "Well then I'll be letting you get to sleep then. Goodnight Jules."

"Goodnight Shawn." Juliet heard him hang up, and the dial tone was in her ear. She put her cell phone back onto the nightstand beside the bed as she laid back down. Since hearing his voice it was like he had a calming effect on her, and her eyes drooped. Juliet sighed his name, and fell asleep thinking about Shawn Spencer.

* * *

Juliet awoke to the sweet aroma of bacon cooking. Her stomach rumbled, and she looked around not quite sure where she was. Then she remembered she was out of Ridgeside living with Mack, and working with Shawn. She scrambled off the bed and hurried out following her nose. She saw Gus sitting at the medium sized table in the kitchen while Mack was cooking at the stove. Gus looked over to her and waved.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi Gus." she said walking over. Gus was sitting in a light blue buttoned down shirt, and what appeared to be dress pants while a dark blue blazer hung on the back of his chair. Mackenzie was already dressed in a black pantsuit, and her hair was tied in a tight bun.

"How do you like your eggs Juliet?"

"Scrambled."

"Coming on up."

"You don't have to cook for me I could try to figure it out." Juliet offered not wanting to be a nuisance.

"Oh its fine, and trust me I'll be teaching you whenever I get a spare moment. But during my break today I am going to call around, and see if I can figure out a program to help you get your education."

"Thank you."

"There has to be some government type grants to help pay for this I mean its not your fault you were kidnapped, and then placed into a mental institution for most of your life." Juliet could say she was half right. She could place blame on herself for the mental institution had she just been able to speak to her family, or anyone for that matter she might not have had to go to the institution. But then again she would never have Shawn Spencer, and for that she would be forever grateful to Ridgeside. Minutes later Juliet had a piping hot plate of eggs in front of her while Mack and Gus talked about their day to come. She slowly shoveled the food into her mouth sighing. Mack was a good cook.

"After breakfast Juliet I think you should get a shower in, and I will show you how to work the blow dryer. I'm betting that Ridgeside never allowed you to use one, and you had to always allow your hair to air dry."

"Got it in one Mack."

"Well I have tomorrow off that's your first lesson in being a girly girl. I am going to show you how to use a curling iron because Shawn's a sucker for curls."

"He is." that got her perked up. She watched as Gus shot his girlfriend a look, but Mack ignored him.

"And with your long beautiful blonde hair he's going to be eating out the palm of your hands. But before that we do need to go to a hair salon that stupid institution didn't do wonders for your hair!" Mack grimaced as she played with her hair for a moment. Juliet touched her strands too looking over to Mack nodding her head eyeing her hair with distaste.

"They tried they had a woman come in once every three months, and just trimmed some off for me."

"Not enough you have gorgeous hair, and once we get it cut and styled it will look even more gorgeous. Then we are hitting this great little store beside my hair salon that has all the makeup a girl could want." Juliet smiled. She couldn't wait to try makeup. Mackenzie had some on, and she looked even more beautiful with it on.

"Why can't she just use yours Mack?" Gus asked as he stuffed his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Gus you really don't know women at all do you?! First of all Juliet is a woman that would like her _OWN_ makeup. Secondly our complexions are too different." Mack pointed first at herself, and then at Juliet. "I am of a darker skin thanks to my mom who happened to be of a Indian descent while Juliet here is fair skinned, and appears to have skin that's made of china. So darling some of the colors that look good on me won't necessary be Juliet's tastes, or look too good on her skin tone!" Juliet couldn't help, but smile when Mack said it like she was speaking to a grade schooler instead of her boyfriend.

"What do you have on tap for her today?" he asked causing Juliet to furrow her brow wondering what that expression meant.

"Well I was just going to go to work and let her mill around here until I was off, and we would go hit some more shopping malls to finish her new wardrobe." Juliet smiled she loved shopping.

"How about you let me take her to the Psych office, and get her acquainted with where Shawn and I work at since she'll be working there too." that got her attention. She would get to see Shawn.

"Please please I want to do that. I want to go to see Shawn." Mack smiled widely.

"And…" Gus said.

"And what?" Juliet looked at him confused.

"And get acquainted with the Psych office."

"Oh yeah, yeah that too." she waved off the Psych office while Mack burst out into laughter. Juliet refused to blush she couldn't help it that seeing Shawn was making her excited. She shoved the plate back and stood up. "What am I going to wear?!" she felt nervous. This was her first real day out of Ridgeside, and her first day to pick a new outfit Mack bought her yesterday.

"Let me help you." Mack stood up grabbing her hand, and they giggled as they rushed to her bedroom to find an outfit she could wear today.

* * *

"SHAWN!" Shawn immediately sat up, and looked around when he heard his name being shouted.

"What, what's going on?" he saw Gus running inside looking a bit frazzled.

"Juliet is on her way with Mackenzie to see the office."

"Oh yeah." he yawned stretching hating that he had fallen asleep at the Psych office. The sleepiness immediately evaporated as he realized what Gus said. Jules was on her way?! He stood up rolling his shoulders against the aches from sleeping across his desk.

"Dude you're in trouble."

"Why?" he yawned again shuffling his feet over to their fridge off to the side of Gus's desk. He yanked it open pulling out his iced tea and took a sip.

"No reason." Shawn narrowed his eyes on his best friend, and saw his lip already beading with sweat. Gus was hiding something.

"What are you hiding Gus?"

"N-nothing."

"Nothing? You are hiding something Gus we've known each other since we were five. I know you, and you are already sweating quite profusely. What's going on?" he asked sipping his iced tea.

"Juliet looks amazing in her outfit." he said and Shawn kept his eyes on Gus who appeared to be still hiding something.

"Of course she will Juliet's hot, but what are you hiding?!" Shawn demanded as he walked over to his friend.

"What does that mean?" Shawn turned his head away from Gus to the doorway where Juliet and Kenzie stood. All the oxygen clogged in his throat as he stared at her. She was wearing tight blue jeans that appeared to be painted upon her soft, and petite body. They tapered down tightly to her ankles where she was currently standing in spiked black heeled boots making her legs appear as if they went on for miles. Shawn lifted his gaze up, and she was wearing a red blouse that wasn't oversized like much of her other shirts, but molded to her body perfectly. Her hair was curled, and he felt like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Shawn shifted from foot to foot trying to settle someone else who appreciated Juliet's looks too. Maybe he should sit down and hide? No that would be too obvious. He would just have to mentally chill himself out. Shawn shifted his eyes from the stunning Juliet to Gus's girlfriend who was eyeing Gus with a look. But Juliet's question finally filled his brain, and he mentally shook himself. He looked back at her.

"What does what mean?"

"What did you mean when you said I am hot?" Shawn opened his mouth, and then shut it when everyone gave him an expectant look.

"Uh you heard that?" he half chuckled as he fidgeted a bit.

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"Yes Shawn what _does_ it mean?" Kenzie asked happily entering sidling up to her boyfriend while Juliet stepped more fully into the office expecting an answer.

"Well Jules it meansssss that-" he stopped when nothing came to mind. How did he say this without giving her the wrong idea?

"It means Juliet that he finds you attractive." Kenzie spoke up. "Its an expression that men and women can use to appreciate the looks of the opposite sex, or hell even the same sex if they are batting that way." he glared at Kenzie who just smiled at him.

"Oh." she blinked, and then an innocent smile graced her lips as she stared at him. "Well Shawn I find you hot like really _really_ hot." he stared at her feeling all the blood rushing down south of the border. He tried to put a cocky smile on his face, but he didn't pull it off by the looks of Kenzie who was smiling evilly at him.

"T-thanks Jules. You're here to see the Psych office right. I already told you that we will have to share my half as Gus is greedy."

"What?! I'm not greedy."

"Then she can have half of your half?"

"Of course."

"It is a done deal then." Shawn nodded.

"SHAWN!" Gus glared at him at realizing he had been duped.

"Shawn you three will divide the pay equally." Kenzie spoke up this time.

"Fine Kenster, but it was much easier getting my way before you two started dating." he huffed but he walked over to Juliet, and prayed that little Shawn below would behave himself. He stopped when he inhaled an intoxicating scent making its way over to him. "What are you wearing?" he asked quietly.

"Clothes." Juliet spoke and he laughed as he looked down at her.

"I know that, but I meant your scent it smells incredible Jules."

"Oh Mack picked it out for me its by a Calvin Klein called Obsession for women." Shawn shot Kenzie a glare, and then grabbed Juliet's hand taking her on a grand tour of the place. It was done in five minutes and she was looking around awed, and impossibly cute.

"We'll be getting you a desk out of petty cash this weekend." he said as they walked back into the main part of the office where Gus and Mack appeared to be in a argument quietly. They both turned and smiled cheekily at them, and Shawn wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Shawn we don't have a petty cash account." Gus reminded him.

"Yes we do…your wallet."

"Shawn!" but he ignored his best friend looking at Juliet fully again.

"So what is my job Shawn?"

"Easy you'll tag along with us on investigations, and help solve them. I do most of the work Gus just talks a lot."

"I do not. Juliet I do more then just talk."

"No he just talks about random things."

"I thought I was just going to answer the phones and stuff." Juliet said and she looked at him with wide eyes, and a hopeful expression.

"What no? That's boring and lame. Besides that just because I'm popular doesn't mean Gus is we don't get that many calls through here."

"I'm plenty popular."

"Don't let Gus lie to you Jules."

"Okay well I have to go get to work myself." Kenzie spoke up bringing all their gazes to her. "Now you two show her the ropes, and behave yourselves I do not want her first day out in the real world to be turned into some damn roadtrip. It goes triply for you Shawn!" she pointed a finger at him.

"I'm hurt that you think I'm a troublemaker Kenzington. I'll have you know I am the epitome of a goody two shoes." that earned him snorts from all three of them. He turned his gaze onto Juliet. "JULES!"

"I'm sorry Shawn."

"Bye Gus." Kenzie said quietly kissing him on the lips lightly. "See you later Juliet, and Shawn don't do anything stupid." Shawn waved goodbye to her then eyed Juliet.

"You want to ride a motorcycle?"

"Shawn, Mack just said nothing stupid."

"Its not stupid. Juliet is in perfect hands I've been driving a motorcycle since I was eighteen."

"Shawn this is her first day out in the real world she doesn't want it spent clinging to you on a back of a motorcycle holding on for dear life."

"YES!" Shawn turned to look at Juliet who spoke up loudly, and happily. He smiled glad she was getting out of her shell more and more. "I'd love to be on the back of your motorcycle Shawn." she said now more shyly then before. He turned his head to Gus smiling.

"Ha, see Jules is a thrill seeker underneath her…her…very s-normal exterior." Shawn spoke trying to not say sexy exterior. He needed to keep his flirting with Juliet to a minimum.

"Her what Shawn?" Gus smiled knowing exactly what he wanted to say so he completely ignored Gus, and smiled brightly at Juliet.

"Ready to go Jules?" she nodded her head, and he took her hand sticking his tongue out at Gus pulling her with him towards the door. This was manageable it was only a motorcycle ride he had given several girls a ride on his motorcycle what could go wrong?

* * *

Author's note: Well this chapter was cute. I like Mack she's probably the only my own character that I truly like lol and since Gus doesn't have a romantic one on the show I made him one lol someone that can outwit our boy Shawn =) The next chapter has some fluffy Shules goodness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone that is reading/reviewing this. It makes me SQUEE!


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn was in hell again. Pure hell. Juliet was plastered to his back her legs spread wide clenching his hips a little with each curve he took. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and her hands just above where he had longed for them to be. He nearly wiped out when she squeezed him tighter around his middle as they took a turn her hands had dipped between his legs touching him, and it nearly sent them into a ditch. He pulled them over when they reached a street with small shops, a restaurant, and an arcade needing to get her away from him for a little bit.

Shawn felt her slowly climb off the back of the motorcycle, and hand him the helmet. She looked a little pale, but she had a smile on her face. He was glad she had somewhat of a good time he had one too especially with her hands. He immediately put that out of his head, or he would embarrass himself in trying to explain why he had an erection. He grinned as he stepped on the curb with her.

"So you had fun right?"

"Y-yes it was exhilarating, and scary at the same time."

"Yeah it's a rush."

"Is that why you like it so much?"

"My motorcycle is my freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I spent most of my childhood doing what my father said, and as I grew up I became more rebellious. My dad forbade me of buying one saying that it wasn't a real mode of transportation. But to me it was freedom I could go where I wanted, do what I wanted, and be who I wanted to be. So with my graduation money that all my family sent instead of going to college I bought my motorcycle against my dad's wishes, and went on a roadtrip."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah my dad was pretty pissed off at me for buying the motorcycle instead of going to college. He had been hoping that after he had me arrested it would wake me up, and make me realize that I could still have a career in law enforcement even if I couldn't become a cop with my record."

"He had you arrested?" she had at some point grabbed his hand and they were walking together hand in hand down the street.

"I stole a car trying to score points with this chick I liked in high school. But I think it was more because in the back of mind I knew he would finally get the message that I didn't want to become a cop like him. I just wanted to live my life the way I wanted too regardless of becoming a cop or not."

"And that's when he arrested you?"

"Yeah."

"How are things with your father now?"

"Now its time for some fun Jules." he said changing the subject having no way of defining his relationship to his father nor wanting to try. They had arrived in front of Gus's and his favorite arcade place. "This place has the absolute best arcade games." he tugged her inside, and she was looking at the giant place filled with wall to wall games with amazement.

"Wow." she grinned looking at him. She grabbed his hand tugging him towards the games. He chuckled stopping her near the front desk handing a twenty dollar bill for quarters. He handed her half of them, and he pocketed his half. He allowed her to tug him to any game she wanted to play first, and she immediately went to the giant one that had the chair and was a racing game.

"This is a classic Jules." he grinned showing her where the deposit the two quarters and he helped her select the game. Shawn cringed at first when she had drove into walls, but she was laughing so hard, and having so much fun he couldn't help point out the fact that she was losing big time.

"That was fun." she sighed looking up at him from her seat after the game ended.

"It is. But wait till you actually learn how to drive a car you'll love it more then playing a video game."

"I can't I hit people!" she looked so sad when she pointed to the game.

"Sweetheart its nothing like playing a video game trust me." he assured her, but he grabbed her hand tugging her up.

"My turn to pick a game." he pulled her to a game where you shot at a bunch of evil clowns. Shawn motioned for her to grab the red gun next to him. "Jules two can play this one." He held the blue gun and she mimicked what he did after putting her two quarters into the other slot. Soon for the next fifteen minutes they were shooting every clown they could racking up the high scores together and laughing like a pair of kids.

"You got an amazing shot Jules." he laughed when at last they finally lost, and they made their way over to a table and chair sipping their drinks from the vending machine.

"Me? What about you Shawn? You shot most of them in the head." she giggled staring at him across from the table.

"Its true Jules I do have an epic shot, and flattery will get you everywhere with me. You get to choose the next game now." she giggled as she looked around the room.

"That one." she pointed and he followed her finger. He chuckled when he saw the claw machine. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me malady." she grinned taking his hand and they walked over there.

"How do you play?"

"Well Jules you insert a quarter and you move the claw to try to win a stuffed animal."

"Sounds fun."

"I'll show you." he put a quarter into the machine and the claw jerked. He used the little joystick, and moved the claw to hover over a fat stuffed cat. He hit the giant green button and the claw reached down and snapped shut but pulled up nothing but air. "I hate this thing I absolutely suck at this." he whined stepping out of her way so she could try. When she tried she had almost picked up her prize on the first attempt. It was of a fluffy stuffed dog in the back. He smiled when she went to deposit another quarter. He stepped around the side and was telling her to move it back further. "Hold on Jules." he motioned before she hit the button. He grabbed her hand and moved it just an inch to the side, but his hand lingered as her hand felt so soft in his. He stared into her wide blue eyes, and he realized that he just standing there staring at her, and holding her hand. He cleared his throat looking away. "Now try." She hit the green button and when the claw came up this time it was holding the fluffy dog in its claw. Juliet's eyes widened, and a smile tipped her lips upwards as she bounced up and down laughing. When she pushed the small metal plate back and picked up her prize she was grinning widely at him.

"Thank you thank you Shawn I've never won anything before." she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back hating how amazing she felt in his arms. Friendship Shawn JUST friendship. He pushed back and forced a bright smile even though he felt like he was thrown upside down and inside out.

"My turn to pick a new game."

* * *

Juliet sighed when Shawn dropped her off to her apartment later in the afternoon. Today had been the best day of her life. She had thought she had fun with Shawn at Disneyland, but this was by far even more fun. She carried her stuffed dog to her room feeling amazing that she had won this by herself. _Well Shawn did help _her mind added. But that was okay she could handle sharing the accomplishment with him. She placed the soft and fluffy little dog on her bed. They had spent hours in the arcade, and then he took her out to lunch, and finally he brought her back here knowing she had made plans with Mack. He had wanted to take her back to the Psych office with him so that she could hang out with him, and Gus to eat jerk chicken and watch wrestling. She was brought out of her wonderings when she heard the door open and heard Mack sigh. She exited her room with a hop in her step.

"Guess what Mack I had an amazing day."

"You did what you do?"

"Shawn took me to this arcade, and I won something in a claw machine. Then Shawn took me out to lunch, and we talked about movies that he wants to watch with me this weekend." Juliet was about to gush more, but stopped when Mack was standing there just smiling at her oddly. "What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy you had a lot of fun today, and I'm proud of Shawn for behaving himself. So you, Gus, and Shawn had fun at the arcade then."

"Gus wasn't there. He said something about a route he was taking, and Shawn explained he was doing something with his second job."

"That's technically his first job. So Gus dropped you guys off at the arcade, and then picked you up that's nice." she said throwing her suit jacket off of her, kicking her heels off as well.

"No Shawn took me on his motorcycle."

"He did what?!"

"No its okay don't be mad at him I wanted to go with him on it."

"Juliet its dangerous! You've been barely inside a car not alone a motorcycle what was he thinking! Shawn should have known better then to take you on that death heap."

"Stop." Juliet snapped growing mad at Mack for the first time. Mack looked at her surprised. "Don't be mad at Shawn when I said yes. He didn't force me into it, but I wanted to do it. So if anyone you want to be mad at would be me." she crossed her arms against her chest glaring at her friend.

"Juliet…"

"No Shawn would never in a million years allow anything to happen to me. I trust him with my life." she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. How could Mack think Shawn would hurt her?!

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I know Shawn would never hurt you intentionally. But he's gotten hurt a few times on his motorcycle before, and I just worry about him. When you said you were on it with him I just flashed back to when Gus told me about Shawn wiping out, and my heart was in my throat."

"Was he hurt badly?" her hand went to her mouth as it trembled. Shawn didn't bother to tell her he got hurt on his motorcycle.

"I guess he was twenty two when it happened, and someone cut him off he swerved to miss hitting them, and he hit the embankment breaking his leg." Juliet cuffed a hand over her mouth as tears slipped down her cheeks. That sounded awful. "Hey sweetie he's okay now you've seen him."

"His poor beautiful leg."

"You know Shawn he just picked himself up and dusted himself off, and in five weeks when his cast was off he was back on his motorcycle." Mack said quietly trying to ease her worry for him.

"Now I don't want him on that thing anymore."

"I know the feeling. A few years ago he had wiped out again and hurt his hand, and knee though it wasn't nearly as bad as when he had gotten hurt years prior. It was because of a case actually it was my first case here after my transfer. The guy tried to run him down because he was getting too close to the truth. It was then I started worrying about him on the motorcycle, and when Gus told me about his wipeout that's when I tried to talk to him about it. But I realized that I can't change him, because he won't listen to anyone about his motorcycle."

"He said its his way of being free. It was his way of being who he wanted to be, and where he wanted to go, and not let anyone else tell him what to do."

"Gus told me that Shawn's dad was strict on him when they were growing up. Gus said that Shawn was always rebelling against his dad."

"Shawn didn't want to talk about his father."

"Shawn and his dad don't see eye to eye all the time. His father works at the station he looks after the consultants which is Shawn, and he gets the authority of whether or not to hire them." Juliet nodded her head. "But anyways you had fun with Shawn then?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes it was so much fun today. He invited me to be with him and Gus to watch some sort of wrestling and eat jerk chicken with them."

"Ick." Mack shook her head and Juliet looked at her confused. Why wasn't that a good thing? "Good thing you said no girly girl! Our Shawnie boy is desperate."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong Juliet is that Shawn is trying to shove you into the category which I call _one of the guys_, and he's not going to win."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means he's trying to view you as nothing more then just a friend, a pal, just one of the guys, and someone who he won't ever consider going out with!"

"I don't want that at all." Juliet felt sad inside. Why would Shawn want to do that?

"Its not going to happen Juliet my girl because we aren't going to allow it too. He's desperate Jules."

"I'm unsure of what you mean?"

"In due time Juliet. I'll explain everything in due time. But first things first we need to get you back on track with the rest of the world. I spoke on the phone with this organization, and I've already got you registered in night school paid for by government grants that I found. You start tomorrow night at five p.m till ten at night. And its every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night."

"I do?"

"You do and they agreed to help get you caught up with the rest of the class to tutor you if you need the extra help. They asked if you could arrive at about 4 tomorrow to get your books, and all set up for class."

"I'm so excited." Juliet grinned. She couldn't wait to be fully caught up on her education because she wanted to go to college, and maybe get a degree.

"I thought you'd be." Mack smiled hugging her. Juliet couldn't wait till tomorrow night it would be her first step towards getting back the life that had been stolen from her when she was eight years old.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a week but I've been a bit busy this week lol, and then today is my brother's 30th birthday so I had to hurry and post this, so I apologize in advance if there are more spelling errors as I didn't have as much time to proofread as usual. This chapter was so cute, and it gave me a chance to enter Henry into the story :) :) And for everyone that's been waiting for some big Shules moments there is a good one coming up in chapter 11 =P Thanks for reading, and the wonderful reviews I adore them and you guys for taking the time to read this/review it =)


	10. Chapter 10

Things were happening so fast that Juliet was struggling to keep up with everything. Nearly four weeks passed since she had gotten out of Ridgeside, and it had been an incredible journey. She was now enrolled in school, and quickly catching up to the others in her class. Everyone was so nice to her as if they knew of her past, and wanted to transition her into the real world. Shawn and Gus were helping her get caught up on pop culture especially the 80s, while Mack was getting her more up to date with nowadays stuff. She loved Katy Perry's music. Juliet looked up from her book that she was reading for her class to get her to adult reading when she heard Mack make her way into the living room. She was wearing blue jeans, and what appeared to be some sort of jersey.

"Put that book down Jules and get dressed." Mack smiled grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going over to Shawn's apartment to watch a football game." She scrambled off the couch happy to have a chance to see Shawn again. She couldn't say she hadn't seen him since she just saw him last night when they all had gone out to the movies together.

"Football I've never seen it."

"Trust me Jules you are gonna LOVE it." she grinned ear to ear.

"Why?"

"Two words…tight pants. Now go on and change honey." Juliet rushed into her bedroom to change out of her pajama pants, and t-shirt. Her plans of lounging around, and reading her book were gone now since the opportunity to hang out with Shawn appeared itself. She would just have to read tonight when she got home. She hoped she liked football…...

Juliet LOVED football. The men had tight pants on, and nice set of buns as Mack had gracelessly called them. Shawn and Gus rolled their eyes at her, but Juliet had nodded her head in agreement. She wished Shawn would wear these football pants that were so tight to the man's backside that you could practically see everything they owned. She tilted her head when the men squatted down to what Shawn had called to 'hike' the football. This was by far her favorite moment of football all their stretchy pants clung tightly and perfectly.

"Told ya you'd love it Juliet." Mack sat down next to her sipping her beer. Juliet picked up her bottled water, and took a swig of it herself. She had longed to try beer, but none of them had appeared too happy at allowing her to try it yet.

"Shawn?" she turned to look at him as he sat on the other side of her.

"Hmmmm?" he never took his eyes away from the game.

"Do you ever wear these football pants?" she hoped so maybe he owned a pair and would them for her just once.

"Well only once when we went undercover inside a football team. I pretended to be a kicker. I was kind of awesome Jules." he grinned at her.

"No you weren't!"

"Gus yes I was. I kicked the football a whole 60 feet."

"That's amazing." Juliet gushed grabbing his hand in hers.

"No its not Juliet. A normal kicker can kick like 50 yards not just 60 feet." she watched as Shawn glared at Gus.

"Well I think its amazing accomplishment." Juliet said her eyes still on Shawn.

"See that Gus, Jules isn't an accomplishment hater."

"If it was an actual accomplishment I'd congratulate you on it."

"Boys stop." Mack chuckled stopping the bickering before it got out of hand. Juliet loved these two's friendship. She could tell the men loved each other like brothers. She hoped she could build that close of friendship with Mack where she knew what she was going to say before she did just like Shawn and Gus. "Juliet trust me when I say Shawn's butt looked amazing in those tight little pants." she whispered in her ear, and Juliet sighed wishing she had gotten to see it herself.

"I heard that Mack!" Gus snapped and Mack pushed away from her. Juliet looked at Gus and then Mack hoping he wasn't too mad at her, but it seemed Mack was happy at the look on Gus's face.

"What I'm dating you, but I'm not dead." she chuckled. "If you had worn those tiny football pants your butt would have looked amazing too honey."

"Are you saying my butt doesn't already look amazing?!" Juliet tried to stop a chuckle at the appalled look on his face, but she wasn't quite successful when Gus looked at her.

"Yes she is Gus." Shawn piped up grinning putting Mack in a tight spot with a huffy Gus.

"No I'm not Shawn. I'm just saying that in those tiny football pants any man's butt looks good including yours Shawn."

"Wait now your saying my butt doesn't look good? I'll have you know my butt is beautiful."

"It is." Juliet agreed and Shawn eyes flew to hers in surprise, and she blushed. Well he said it not her she was just agreeing with his statement.

"You've been looking at my butt Jules?"

"Am I not supposed too?" she asked confused. She couldn't help it whenever Shawn turned to look away from her that's when her eyes just wandered downwards. His jeans stretched across his backside nicely.

"How often?" his grin was lopsided and causing chills to run up and down her spine. He liked that she looked, and she liked that he liked that she looked.

"All the time." his smile faded as his eyes dropped from her gaze to her lips. "Whenever you turn away from me I look." she said and that got his eyes back up to hers with an odd expression on his face. She shrugged her shoulders wondering why he was giving her that look? She turned to look at Mack who was laughing silently into her beer, and Gus was smirking. What, what did she say?

"I feel violated."

"Oh shush you." Mack glared at him then turned a smile onto her. "Its okay Jules he looks at your butt all the time too."

"I do not!" he squeaked and that caused laughter to escape everyone but her. Juliet found him adorable at this moment. "I'm you know just looking down to make sure she doesn't bump into anything when she walks." Juliet giggled even to her it sounded lame.

"Oh what a crock of shit!" Mack snorted. "You are totally looking at her ass just admit it Shawn."

"I will not admit to something I'm not doing Kenz."

"But you are Shawn."

"No I'm not."

"Come on you big baby admit it."

"Fine okay I looked at Juliet's butt. Are you happy now?!"

"I am." Juliet sighed their gaze collided again, and if felt like all the air between them was thick. He stared at her and it felt like she was in a crazy spell mesmerized by those beautiful hazel eyes, but it was broken when Shawn stood up.

"Well that was fun but I need to work off some energy whose up for some touch football." he clapped his hands as he backed away from her.

"We are!" Mack grabbed Juliet's hand, and raised it up high along with hers. Juliet looked at Mack wondering what she was up too, but didn't say anything. "Teams are Gus, and me against you and Juliet." Mack quickly said grabbing Gus's hand. Shawn opened then shut his mouth without a word, and Juliet was shocked when he remained quiet. Shawn rarely ever stayed quiet. He always had a come back to everything.

"We're going to kick your butts right Jules." he grinned grabbing her hands to pull her up beside him. She never played touch football before but she couldn't wait to try it out.

* * *

Mack grinned inside the huddle with her boyfriend. Shawn and Juliet were in their own, and Gus was whining about how his ankles were hurting.

"Man up Guster we need to keep playing. Juliet is having a lot of fun and its really getting to Shawn having her all over him whenever they score a touchdown."

"This is so wrong Mack. First of all Shawn will never let me live it down that we are being crushed since you are throwing the game, and secondly you are only doing this to get Shawn near Juliet!"

"Yeah well you promised to keep quiet if you want that getaway we are planning on taking."

"Yeah I've been doing alright but Shawn knows I still have a secret, and he won't let up on me. I'm close to cracking babe, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep it from him." Mack nodded her head it was almost impossible to keep Shawn, and Gus apart they were inseparable. She knew that Shawn would get the secret out of Gus sooner rather than later, but hopefully her man could hold off for a bit longer then everything would work out fine.

"Its okay Juliet is asking more and more questions about sex so she's getting there."

"Hey are you guys going to whine to each other how badly you suck all day, or are you ready to lose!" Shawn shouted. Mack narrowed her eyes on Spencer as he danced beside Juliet with his tongue sticking out at them. Oh he was in for it now!

"Watch this Gus." Mack rubbed her hands against her pants, and rolled her head a bit then worked her shoulders.

"Oh no what are you going to do?" he asked when they broke out of the huddle. Mack grinned when she watched Juliet bend down in front of Shawn and hiked the ball. But instead of going back like normal to allow Gus to go after Shawn Mack rushed at Juliet not giving her a chance to even move out of the way. Mack silently apologized as she shoved Juliet backwards into Shawn. She would have to explain later to Juliet, but this was for their own good. Juliet let out a squeal as she landed promptly into Shawn and her backward motion and his own sent them onto the ground. Mack grinned when Juliet landed on top of him in a very compromising position. She smacked her hands together shooting the pair on the ground a full fledge wicked smile. Her work here was done.

Shawn laid stunned underneath Juliet who had every inch of her soft body against his. He laid on the ground just staring up at her both of them breathing heavy. His eyes fell to her lips all he had to do was lift up the mere inches and he'd be kissing Juliet on the mouth. He had been waking up to having dreams about her, and it was getting ridiculous of how much time he spent thinking about this woman. Shawn closed his eyes when she shifted as if settling more onto him rather then trying to get up. He reopened his eyes and he nearly whined when he saw her eyes weren't on his but rather on his lips. He licked them, and then began struggling.

"Jules um you can get off of me now." he said quietly but she blinked her eyes enraptured with his mouth still. Oh god if she didn't stop staring he was going to kiss her, and never want to stop. He had to get her away from him. "Please Jules." he said louder this time. She blinked as if she was awakened from a trance, and she scrambled to climb off of him. He hurried to get off the ground, and he took a step away from her so they weren't standing so close to one another. He turned his gaze onto Mackenzie who had an innocent smile on her face as she stood next to Gus.

"Gee guys I'm sorry I stumbled a bit." she said with the sweetest voice he had ever heard come out of Mackenzie Carmichael. He glared at her knowing full well she had done that on purpose.

"Kenzington can I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Shawnie boy." she grinned playing along with him. They walked away from Gus and Juliet who were both watching them. Shawn waved at them as they stood in one of their touchdown zones, and he turned his gaze back onto her.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb Kenz!"

"Oh you mean the gentle shove I gave Juliet that was nothing." she waved it off.

"Nothing Kenz you shoved her into me on purpose."

"Yes I did." she grinned proud of herself. Shawn shook his head.

"Look Kenzie I know that you think you are just trying to help, but nothing is ever going to happen between Juliet and myself."

"Why not? Its obvious how much you two like each other."

"I do like her."

"So why shouldn't anything happen between the two of you."

"Oh my god are you pretending to be dumb or something. Juliet is a virgin."

"So?"

"So she's not the kind of girl that just is going to want a roll in the hay and that's it."

"You don't want just a girl for a roll in the hay Shawn."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You want a relationship."

"Don't tell me what I want Mackenzie."

"Oh please Shawn if you really wanted just sex you wouldn't still be celibate." she smirked at him.

"How the hell do you know I've been celibate?" he glowered at her, and then he sighed. "Gus."

"You two girls tell each other everything so naturally since I am his girlfriend he tells me."

"Mackenzie please don't fill her head with ideas. Its not going to happen, and I don't want to hurt her."

"Please you and Juliet getting together is inevitable Shawn just like Gus and myself. You may as well let it happen easily, or you're in trouble."

"Kenz we are only friends. She's not ready for any kind of relationship, and I am not looking for that myself. Kenzie all I am good for is a couple dates for the women to realize what a guy they truly want, and a good roll in the hay that's about it."

"Shawn you are selling yourself short." she snapped.

"No I am being realistic Mackenzie. I tried with Abigail, and it failed miserably."

"God you men are so dumb sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Shawn its war." she snapped walking past him. He whirled around as she stomped towards Gus and Juliet.

"What does that mean?" he called out.

"You'll know when I'm good and ready to tell you." she growled walking up to Juliet grabbing her hand. "Now lets go back to your apartment so Juliet and I can go home."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter but I was sick for a few days, and I was backlogged on everything since starting to feel better. So I apologize and hope you enjoy this cutesy little chapter, but next might get some Shulesers happy since there might be a kiss =) I sped up the time frame from last chapter to this since its basically her just settling into normal everyday life =) I had to include football since the real Juliet on the shows loves it so much, and she enjoys my favorite part too ;) Thanks to everyone for reading, and the kind wonderful words of encouragement and since I feel better I should have the next chapter up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Juliet hadn't said much to Mackenzie about Shawn for the past week. Mackenzie kept muttering about Shawn being stupid so she kept her mouth shut. Something happened and she was worried it was about her, but she couldn't work up the courage to ask Mack. Juliet looked up when the door to her room opened. She had just gotten done getting ready to head out to the Psych office. She watched as Mack carried in what appeared to be an armful of magazines, and books.

"What is this stuff?" she asked walking over to her bed where Mackenzie dumped the pile of magazines and books. Juliet's eyes widened when she realized just what all this stuff was. "This is all about sex?"

"Yep every single one of these."

"I just assumed that sex was simple."

"We've already talked about the basic stuff now this is the fun stuff. There are so many different positions you can try. My personal favorite is cowgirl." Mack grinned as she reached a hand above her head and imitated a fake rope. She was such a dork Juliet decided. Juliet skimmed through one book, and had to turn the book around to figure out whose body part belonged to who.

"It looks intense." she said. Mack looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah and looks uncomfortable." Mack said. Juliet looked at Mack and wondered if by getting her all these books, and magazines meant that Mack thought she was ready to have sex.

"So do you think I'm ready to have sex yet?"

"Do you feel ready Juliet?" she asked instead of answering her question. She sighed shaking her head that no she wasn't ready yet.

"I agree with you Juliet I don't think you are ready yet either. But give it some time sweetheart. You haven't even experienced your first kiss yet, and now you have got yourself a literal army of sex books that will help prepare you when the time comes. Plus you got me to answer all your questions about sex that I can, and if I can't help I can always rent a porno for you."

"A porno?"

"Sex tape." Juliet nodded her head. "Lets go get you to the Psych office so I can get to work. You guys wrap up that private case yet?"

"Yeah the man was cheating on his wife, and embezzling from his company."

"Shawn and Gus call the station in yet?"

"Today."

"Good come on lets go." Juliet was the first to arrive at the Psych office which was typical. On some days Gus would beat her there, but she always beat out Shawn who came in like two hours later then herself and Gus. She sat down at her desk feeling apart of the team and loving it. She loved investigating it was like she got to live out her dream of being a cop thanks to Shawn and Gus. It took about an hour later before Shawn appeared.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey Shawn where's Gus?"

"At his _real_ job." he huffed using air quotes before sitting down at his desk. "Gus said we have to do the reveal ourselves since he has to finish his route, but that won't take us too long. What should we do today Jules?" he leaned back on the chair putting his feet up on his desk sending her his patented lopsided grin that always got her heart racing.

"Can you just say one thing for me Shawn?"

"What?"

"Today is my birthday and I was hoping you'd wish me a happy birthday." she grinned happily. He blinked his eyes at her.

"It's your birthday today?" Shawn allowed his shock to show as he stared at the young beautiful woman that currently sat in her desk chair smiling happily at him. She nodded her head enthusiastically at him.

"Happy birthday Jules." her smile grew soft.

"Thank you Shawn."

"Don't keep me in suspense Jules what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want for your birthday present silly?" she furrowed her brows and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Shawn closed his eyes, and wondered just if she knew how she affected him, and that was why she continued to torture him with it. But he couldn't have her she was off limits.

"I don't know I haven't had a birthday present since I was 8."

"That is so sad." Shawn cried hopping out his seat rushing over to her. Her blue eyes widened when he grabbed her hands, and yanked her to her feet. He began dancing causing a smile to erupt on her face as he continued to dance rather oddly. "Oh come on Jules its your birthday you need to dance." he chuckled as she kept her feet immobile as she just watched him.

"I never danced before."

"Its easy just do as I am." he let go of her tiny hands and danced for her. He decided to pull off some of his signature moves that he learned from his favorite 80s movies especially The Breakfast Club. She snorted with laughter, and quickly shook her head.

"I'll look dumb."

"That's the whole point Jules."

"To look dumb?" she cocked a brow clearly not sure that it was true. "Shawn…" he rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She stared up at him as he twirled her a bit, and she giggled as her body began moving to the imaginary beat.

"So tell me Jules what would the lovely 29 year old birthday girl want for her first present since getting back into the real world?"

"I don't know." she sighed as she shook her hips, and Shawn lost his concentration on what they were talking about as his eyes watched her hips move. He stopped moving as did she, and he dropped his arms from her because he was just holding her.

"You can ask for anything Jules. Anything your little heart desires, and I will try to get you it for your birthday."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well there is one thing I wouldn't mind getting." she ducked her head shyly, and her hair covered her face a bit. He leaned down, and looked into her eyes that had found the floor more interesting then ever.

"What Jules come on don't tease me?! I am not patient you know this." he whined as he hopped up, and down once and she sighed as she looked up at him.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Juliet O'Hara will you just tell me. I could never laugh at you."

"A kiss." she said quickly.

"A kiss?"

"Yep."

"That's it?! Jules I need to teach you that when someone says they will get you whatever you want for your birthday you go for like a car, or concert tickets, or a television. You don't ask for a kiss." he chuckled.

"But its all I want. I never been kissed before." she stared into his eyes earnestly. Of course she'd never been kissed before she been locked up with Mrs. Psycho and Mr. Psycho for most of adolescent years. "And I really would like my first kiss to be with you Shawn." she whispered shyly and she ducked her head again. He stared at the top of her hair secretly wondering if the world hated him or something? How could he just sweetly kiss this beautiful woman, and not want to make it something more? But he couldn't deny her request though how could he when she asked so sweetly, and looked so forlornly that she never been kissed before. Shawn closed his eyes, and willed himself to think of something to keep himself in check as he stepped close to her once more. Shawn slid a finger underneath her chin forcing her face to lift, as did her blue gaze lifting up to his eyes.

"I'll give you a birthday wish, but this is not your present got me! I am sooooo taking you out shopping for something that you would want for your birthday." he said quietly as he leaned down, and her breath caught and she tensed. "Jules, you are tensing up." he said quietly with a small smile on his face. He was afraid to laugh to hurt her feelings, but she looked so rigid and worried.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know what to do, and then you won't like it."

"Just relax Jules and do as I do." he said quietly and brushed his lips against her soft cheek, and he inwardly moaned at the softness to it. He kept his lips inches from her lips now. "That was a kiss on the cheek. If you never been kissed on the lips I assumed you never been kissed on the cheek either so I just had too."

"Thanks." her voice was husky as anticipation, and nerves were getting to her. Shawn hid a smile as he felt his own nerves bundle up. He was going to get to kiss Juliet O'Hara on the mouth. He put his hands on her cheeks, and lowered his head and brushed his lips so softly against her lips that it was barely a butterfly touch. He lifted his lips from hers, and eyed her through his lashes. Her own eyes that had shut were now wide open. "That's it?! I want a REAL kiss Shawn!" she demanded as her hands grabbed a hold of his wrists as he continued to hold her face.

"Hey that is a real kiss Jules its called a peck on the lips."

"Well I want your lips on mine for more then a peck! I want to have a real…" he chuckled as he interrupted her ranting about his kiss, and gave her what she had asked for a real kiss. He pressed his mouth to hers and she sighed and he pulled back.

"Just relax Jules." he whispered as he brought his mouth to hers sweetly once more.

"I don't know how to kiss." she sighed wistfully as she stared into his eyes. Shawn nodded his head and lowered his head once more, and captured her lips with his. He went slowly to show her what to do taking gentle sips at her lips. He broke away from her.

"Kiss me Jules." he whispered.

"What?"

"Kiss me and then I'll respond so you can see what to do." he smiled down at her as he brought his hands down to her shoulders. Shawn just hoped he could make it through this little kissing lesson. Shawn felt her tremble, and he wondered if this was too much for her. But she launched herself at him and her lips collided with his. He felt an immediate gut reaction to her, but he ignored it as he kissed her back and she sighed against his lips. She was quickly learning as she used what he showed her to do on him. If he didn't pull away he was afraid of what might happen. Shawn pushed her back to arms length, and she stared up at him.

"Wow." she smiled.

"See that's uh that's what you do. Y-you did good Jules."

"So kiss me again Shawn." she smiled as she went to move close to him again. He shook his head.

"I think you are a pro now Jules. No more kissing."

"But…"

"So you had your first kiss now, and your second and third." she stared up at him and nodded her head with a slow smile gracing her lips.

"Yes it was awesome."

"I am pretty amazing if I do say so myself, but you are really good yourself." she chuckled a bit, and he pushed away from her, and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm his racing pulse.

"Knock knock." Shawn tore his gaze from Juliet when he heard Gus's girlfriend's voice. Kenzie stood in the doorway and was smiling at them, and he hoped like hell she hadn't seen them kissing.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey what's up Kenzington?" he tried to sound like he hadn't been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi Mack." Juliet sounded dazed.

"Hiya guys just coming to check up on my gal pal here."

"Gal pal what have we entered the 1970s?" he hoped Mack would take the bait to keep her mouth shut if she had seen them kissing. But no such luck.

"So Juliet your lipstick is a bit smeared." she motioned to her lips and Juliet smiled putting her fingers to her mouth looking at him. He wanted to grab her hand down, and to tell her not to look at him like that. It made little Shawn too happy to see the dazed look on her face from his kisses. "And Shawn it looks like you have a little something on your mouth." Shawn glared at the laughing eyes of Kenzie. She was having fun at their expense. He rubbed away Juliet's lipstick.

"It was a birthday wish Kenzie."

"Riiiiiiiiight." she nodded her head at them.

"It was I wanted Shawn to kiss me."

"No that's perfectly fine guys. You want to kiss, and makeout that's fine with me." she grinned at his dark look. "Wait birthday wish? Juliet today is your birthday? Why didn't tell me earlier?" Kenzie demanded.

"I didn't know it was a big deal." she shrugged.

"The hell it isn't a big deal. This is your first birthday since getting out of Ridgeside, and I am suspecting you have never had a birthday bash before am I right?"

"Not really I had one birthday party back when I was 8 it had princesses and princes."

"Wow that's so sad." Kenzie sighed. "Well tonight we are going to PARTAY!" Shawn looked from Kenz to Juliet who now were both smiling widely. "Okay so Shawn and Gus are of course going to be there, and I have some friends I can invite as well they love any excuse to party. Maybe I can even con my partner, and his girlfriend into coming with the promise that I'd do his paperwork for the next two weeks. Well I already have the guest list figured out." Shawn blinked as Kenzie was speaking a mile a minute and Juliet appeared overwhelmed. "All we need now is the cake, your presents, birthday decorations, food and beverages. Shawn you are in charge of bringing the cake while I take care of the rest!"

"KENZIEEEEEE that's too much responsibility. You know the only thing I am capable of bringing for this party is Juliet's kick ass birthday present, and the life of the party namely ME." Shawn winked at Juliet and she smiled at him.

"Shawn this is a last minute party so you have to pitch in here. I'd ask Gus but he has to finish his route today as you hoarded my boyfriend all week on that case, and now he has to struggle to finish it all in one day. So he's out you can do this Shawn I have faith in you not to screw up Juliet's first birthday bash. Besides I have decorations, booze, and the dinner to get so just be thankful you are in charge of dessert and that's it."

"Wait booze? As in alcohol. Jules doesn't drink."

"Not yet." Kenzie waggled her brows and he shook his head. He couldn't have a drunk Juliet on his hands she was too beautiful, and cute to resist sober. How would he ever resist her when she was hammered? "You want to finally taste some beer don't you Juliet?"

"Well I wouldn't mind just trying a beer."

"See there you go Shawn I promise to not allow her to get plastered or anything."

"I'll be there making sure she doesn't. We don't need her to not remember her first party in like twenty years."

"Then its settled tonight our place say 7 tonight." Kenzie pulled Juliet next to her.

"Sounds perfect." Shawn nodded his head eyeing his watch. "Damn I only have a few hours now to get you a cake, and the perfect birthday present." Shawn whined.

"Well let us girls get out of your hair Shawn."

"Wait I'm going with you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes of course this is your birthday so you get to pick out everything. Lets go." Shawn watched as Juliet grinned at him, and then followed Kenzie out of the Psych office.

"Wait what about the case?!" Shawn ran to grab his jacket to catch up to the women.

* * *

"Sooooooooo Juliet how's things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay I can't beat around the bush. How was the kissing you got to experience with Shawn?"

"It was incredible Mack. His lips are soft and gentle." she sighed as she replayed those kisses in her mind over and over again. They had just made her want to experience them some more, but not with anyone other then Shawn Spencer. The idea of kissing or being kissed by some other man held no appeal at all.

"Well you totally got to him, and I was being such a good girl at not squealing in happiness the entire time you two were kissing."

"You saw us the entire time?" Juliet blushed deeply at that.

"Hell yeah I did, and he was enjoying it almost more then you were."

"He was?"

"Why does that surprise you my dear? Shawn's got a thing for you honey." Juliet sighed. She was glad. She wanted to continue to do more kissing but he hadn't seemed to share the thought. Now with Mack telling her she thought Shawn enjoyed it she wondered why he hadn't wanted to continue to kiss her?

"Mack he makes me feel so, so…" she hesitated when she couldn't form the right word to describe exactly how Shawn made her feel inside.

"So twisted in knots?" Mack supplied. Juliet looked at her quickly smiling as they pulled up to the party supply store.

"Yeah exactly like that."

"Well join the club. Gus makes me feel like that too."

"He does?"

"Oh hell yeah he does. Since I witnessed Shawn kissing you I noticed he forgot one form of kissing to show you." Mack said with a wicked grin on her face. Juliet climbed out of her car as they began walking into the store.

"Wait there is another form of kissing?"

"Yes, yes there is and it's the best form of kissing." she felt irritated she hadn't gotten to experience the best one. She had thought what he had done just a half hour ago had been pure heaven. But now she learned it wasn't even the best one.

"So what is this form of kissing you are talking about?"

"Its called French kissing, and its in-cre-dible."

"So what was the form of kissing he was giving me?"

"The prelude to the French kissing. Don't get me wrong that sweet kissing you two were engaged in is just that sweet."

"Why didn't he tell me about this French kissing one?"

"Because darling he knew you would have asked him to teach you it, and he didn't want you too."

"Why?"

"When you experience it you'll know why." Juliet sighed. "Trust me when I say Shawn will be showing you French kissing sooner rather then later."

"How do you know?"

"Because sweetheart I just do." Juliet sighed as they began picking up different party favors, and party hats for the birthday bash Kenzie was throwing for her tonight.

Mack couldn't tell Juliet how she knew because the poor girl wouldn't understand it anyways. Shawn couldn't deny to anyone that seen him kissing Juliet that he didn't enjoy it though she knew he would try. Shawn was smitten with Juliet, and it scared him, which only served to make her want to squish these two together that much more. She looked at Juliet who appeared sad and confused, and she took pity on the girl.

"Trust me when I say Shawn will gladly want to teach you it. Besides just the thought of some other guy teaching you how to French kiss will cause the green eyed monster to claw its way out of Shawn." Mack smiled and Juliet eyed her questioningly. She forgot Juliet didn't know some of the slang they said thanks Mr. and Mrs. Psycho as Shawn so colorfully referred to them as. "By the way it means jealousy." Mack supplied as walked towards the back of the party store. Juliet followed her, and from floor to ceiling stretching across the entire back wall were balloons with various sayings on them. She smiled when she saw most of them read some form of Happy Birthday or other. It took them about fifteen minutes in the store, and Juliet felt excited for this party.

At first when Mack had suggested it her immediate reaction was to hide away from it because she would be the center of it. But not the new her. She wasn't the same emotionally scarred woman she had been before she met Shawn. The new Juliet was going to experience life that she had long ago thought it was impossible too, and enjoy it to the fullest. They climbed back into Mack's car, and she looked at the woman with long dark brown hair as they pulled into a department store's parking lot.

"Why are we here? I thought we needed to get to a grocery store?"

"We do but this is my present to you and you will get to pick it and everything."

"What is it?"

"I am buying you a new beautiful dress one that will knock Shawn dead."

"I don't want to hurt Shawn!" Juliet cried, and Mack eyed her for a moment and then chuckled a bit.

"What I meant Juliet is that the dress will _WOW_ Shawn so much that he will be blown away by you and in a good way."

"Oh." Juliet felt a blush tinge her cheeks as she realized her lack of social skills became abundantly clear. Mack grabbed her arm, and they walked arms linked into the department store. Juliet allowed her to pull her into the more formal section of the place, and her eyes flickered over the row upon row of dresses, and pant suits for women. "THAT ONE!" she grinned excitedly when she saw it. She would feel like a beautiful princess in that. She broke away from Mack, and practically skipped over to it. She picked it up, and held it out for her friend to inspect.

"Red which would bring any man to his knees. Looks like the bust line is respectable for your own self consciousness, but also hints at cleavage. And the length is mid thigh which is superb." Mack said as she looked at the dress as Juliet held it to her body. "Go try it on and I will make sure." Juliet followed her to the dressing rooms, and slid out of her clothes and slid the pretty dress onto her. The fabric clung to her body and she eyed herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair swept across her shoulders and down her back. Mack was right the bustline was respectable it didn't dip too low, but she saw the swells of her breasts. It reached her mid thigh and the slit went up a bit high but nothing scandalous. She exited the dressing room, and walked out for Mack to inspect it. Mack grinned and whistled.

"You look hot and sexay my dear Juliet girl. This dress is going to totally bring Shawn to his knees, and any man within a twenty mile radius." she chuckled. But Juliet didn't care about any other man all she cared about was Shawn Spencer, and how he reacted to her tonight.

* * *

Author's note: So finally all the fun Shules stuff begins to happen lol. At least I think its fun. There will be more kissing between our Shules peeps =) Thank you for being patient with me for the new chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"Shawn where are you?" Shawn closed up the Psych office carrying Juliet's gift with him while he had his cell phone plastered to his ear listening to Gus berate him for being late.

"Well Gus being that both you and Jules bailed on me I had to do the reveal myself, and then Kenzie gave me the job of getting Juliet's birthday cake."

"Yeah well the cake you already stashed at their apartment like two hours ago yet you still aren't here, and Juliet isn't having any fun."

"Why not?"

"You're not here Shawn." Shawn closed his eyes hating himself right now. He had been on his way to Juliet's party, but he had taken a detour to the Psych office instead. Shawn sighed he had been hiding out there delaying going to the party because he knew he would see Juliet. Their little kissing lesson earlier in the afternoon had gotten to him more then he wanted to admit, and now he was hurting her because of it. It wasn't her fault that he had wanted to do so much more then just that sweet kissing. He had wanted to kiss her much more passionately, and throw her onto his desk and… "Shawn, you still there?" Gus's voice brought him out of his musings. He climbed onto his motorcycle.

"Yes tell her I'm sorry, and I'm on my way. Tell Juliet it took a bit longer to find the perfect gift for her then I expected." he lied finding her a gift had been easy. Actually going to the party, and seeing her after those kisses wasn't as easy as he wished it was.

"Shawn just get here Mack is ready to form a search party for you, and drag your ass here." Gus said quietly and Shawn could hear laughter in the background.

"I'm on my way."

"Good, and Shawn…"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Wait till you see her." Shawn sighed hanging up his cell phone hoping like hell that didn't mean she was dressed to the nines. He put his helmet onto his head, and revved the engine up ,and peeled away from the curb.

* * *

Juliet sat staring at the door knowing Shawn would come, but just when. Mack's friends tried to engage with her, but it didn't matter she wouldn't have fun until Shawn arrived. She sipped the beer a little bit her eyes never leaving the wooden door when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"He's on his way." Juliet turned to look at Gus and smiled.

"He is. Where has he been?"

"He was stuck doing the reveal, and getting you your present so he's running a bit late." She had completely forgotten about the case, and she felt terrible about it. But Mack had taken a half day off of work, and took her out shopping for her birthday bash causing her to get caught up in it.

"I feel terrible for forgetting."

"Oh its no big deal Juliet. Shawn likes doing the reveal he gets to talk, and talk while he gets to one up the cops. Its his favorite thing to do." she nodded her eyes drifting back to the door. She heard the knock, and she immediately stood up running to it throwing it open. Her breath caught when she stared up at him who was holding a small present in his hand. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and she got full view of his beautiful hazel eyes. His mouth stayed open as his eyes flickered down her body. She felt incredibly beautiful under his gaze. The red dress definitely clung to her body making her feel womanly.

"Damn Jules you look amazing."

"Thank you." she sighed. He blinked and then handed her the gift she took it gratefully.

"Happy birthday." she linked her arm around his pulling him inside, and shoving the door shut behind her without looking away from him. She stared up at him unable to break the odd eye contact they were currently in now. It felt like everyone else had disappeared, and he was the only one there with her. But they were rudely awakened.

"FINALLY!" they both jumped as they looked forward, and Mack stood there glaring at Shawn. "I have you do one thing, and you then show up late for the party."

"Its only seven thirty I'm fashionably late."

"Yeah yeah whatever as long as you are here Juliet will now get to have some fun." Mack snapped grabbing his other arm, and tugged them both further into the apartment. Juliet sat down beside him on the couch her hand on his thigh while her other still clutched his present to her. Shawn's eyes lowered to where her hand rested, and she felt her cheeks burn hot as she removed her hand. Her heart hammered as she didn't care about the party as she began tearing into his present. She wanted to know what he got her.

"I guess its present time!" Shawn laughed watching her. Juliet felt her insides wobble as she open the velvet box. She gasped when she came face to face with a beautiful necklace with a small heart shaped pendant. Her eyes lifted up to him, and he was fidgeting. "Jules its just simple I know its…" but she didn't care about anything else he said she gathered her courage, and leaned forward kissing him. Juliet could hear hollering going on everywhere, and whistling but she didn't care. All she cared about was Shawn and his amazing lips. He, however, didn't share the same feeling as he pushed out the kiss abruptly standing up. "So I take it you like it?"

"Like it I love it Shawn. Put it on me now." she said pulling it out of the box.

"Bossy bossy." he chuckled sitting down beside her again, and she lifted her long curled hair up so he could put the necklace on. "Just don't tell Gus I used his credit card to buy this." he said in her ear, and she felt her entire body react to him. She never felt this way before and it was amazing. She eyed Mack who was grinning oddly at them, and she felt his big hands at the back of her neck, and a shiver raced down her spine. When it was put on she eyed it feeling tears well up. No one ever gotten her jewelry before. She turned and went to kiss him again but he stood up once more. "I've got to go get something to drink Jules." she pouted when she watched him escape into the back of the apartment. She went to get up to follow him, but Mack sat down beside her placing another present into her lap.

"Give him time Juliet he's running scared right now." Mack said quietly as she leaned towards her.

"Why?"

"Because he's obviously realizing that his gift was something much more personal then he wanted to get you, and it scares him." she said as she gently nudged the gift in her lap. Juliet opened it, and smiled when someone had gotten her a beautiful blouse. Present after present were all nice, but nothing that meant anything to her as much as what Shawn had gotten her. As the night continued she realized Shawn was avoiding her. Every time they were talking he always had Gus or someone else around with them, and she was getting annoyed with it. She wanted to talk to him alone, but it seemed he wasn't willing to let that happen. She had drank two beers, and it was more then enough. Beer was alright but not her favorite thing to drink in fact it got more gross the more she had of it. Plus she felt a bit weird after the second one where she was giggling at everything for no reason, and she didn't care for the feeling. Juliet's eyes followed Shawn's movement with his plate. He was eating a piece of her birthday cake talking with Gus, and some odd man that worked with them at the station. Mack had introduced him to her his name was Woody. But her gaze followed Shawn's fork as it went from his plate to disappear into his mouth, and her stare got caught on his lips.

"See something you like?" she blinked, and jumped at not having realized someone had sat down beside her on the couch. She had taken some time to be alone while everyone else had been in conversations. She had been more then happy sitting, and watching Shawn. She looked over at Mack who sitting beside her once more. She sighed looking back at Shawn who now laughing at something either Gus or Woody had said, and nodded her head wistfully. "I bet you wouldn't mind a big red bow around his neck hmmmmm?" Juliet chuckled looking back to Mack who was sipping her own beer.

"Mack I think I'm ready." she whispered.

"For what?" Mack asked yawning as it was passed midnight now.

"For sex." she said as her cheeks burned when Mack choked, and coughed as she sputtered beside her earning glances from what was left of the party goers.

"Well what made this about face. This morning you weren't, and now all of a sudden you are?"

"I don't know something changed today." she sighed her eyes drifting back to him.

"You said you think you're ready then that means sweetie that you aren't. You need to be a hundred percent sure you are ready. You don't want to rush into anything that will make you uncomfortable, and something you'd regret."

"I could never regret having sex with Shawn."

"That's not what I meant. I mean you'd regret it because you weren't ready for it."

"Oh." she looked down feeling so confused.

"Juliet you'll know when you are ready, but in the meantime I promise you we will go over every book, and every magazine in our arsenal to get you ready for that time when it comes."

"How do you know I will know when I'm ready?"

"Just trust me you'll know when you are completely sure you are ready."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short lol, but its like the calm before the storm hahahahahahaha. If you are patiently waiting for some big time Shules moments you might enjoy the next like five chapters. SQUEEE we only have another 3 days till the slumber party, and then only another what 15 days till Psych comes back! *happy dance* I can't wait I MISS this show so much!


	13. Chapter 13

"You're the only one that watched that movie Gus!"

"No Shawn there were at least 200 other people that watched it too."

"Dude no one has seen Playback with Christian Slater am I right Jules?" Juliet blinked looking up from her math book looking between the two friends.

"What sorry Shawn I was studying for my first math exam?"

"Break time then Jules. Playback is the worst movie, and Christian Slater's career is in the toilet right?"

"No his career isn't besides Playback was decent, and Juliet will agree with me."

"I am not getting into the middle of another one of your arguments." she sighed having had to be between these two several times now since working with them both. She looked back down to her math book needing to do well on this exam. She was nervous she didn't want to flunk it, and be a failure.

"Gus suck it she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings because Christian Slater is horrible, and you like him."

"Yeah well at least I don't like Lindsay Lohan!"

"She's just misunderstood Gus. Besides you were the one that took me to the movies to see Mean Girls. My favorite actress still is Jami Gertz WHAAAAAT!"

"You know that's right." Gus bumped his fist as he walked away from Shawn to go sit at his desk.

"Whose your favorite actress Jules?"

"Well I do like Sarah Jessica Parker especially in Sex in the City."

"Oh god you watch that?!" Shawn whined and she grinned looking up at him.

"Mack showed me it, and I love it."

"Mack has low expectations I mean she's dating Gus."

"Shawn I will smack you in the facial area."

"Come on baby girl." Shawn jumped up from his seat as Gus got up from his own.

"Boys settle down I need to study." she sighed when the phone rang. Shawn immediately picked it up.

"_Hallo this is Merv's Pizza please give arder_." Juliet looked over to Shawn who was doing the absolute worst impression of an Indian man which made her giggle. "Oh hi chief." Juliet sat forward setting her textbook down. Finally a case they had been impossibly bored for the past two weeks since her birthday when they wrapped up that private case. They had small cases about cheating boyfriends but they hadn't gotten a juicy case in a while, and they all three had been itching for one. She listened to the one sided conversation before Shawn hung up the phone.

"We got a case." he waggled his brows.

"Thank god what is it Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Well it's a manhunt for two escaped convicts. Gus do you happen to remember Priscilla Osterman?"

"No." Gus looked at Shawn confused.

"Come on dude yes you do it was like one of our earliest cases. Priscilla Osterman was the crazy chick that had the hots for her weatherman boss guy who was a douche."

"Oh yeah yeah she stabbed him with the letter opener."

"Yeah well she escaped."

"WHAT?! How did she get out?"

"She was helped out by another female convict in her cell."

"Wow."

"Can you guess as to who this other female convict is Gus?"

"Oh no let me guess someone we put away?"

"Correctamundo!" Juliet looked at Shawn, then to Gus, and then back to Shawn worried. If these people were put in jail thanks to Shawn, and Gus then they might go after them for putting them in prison.

"Do you remember Lindsay Leiken Gus?"

"Lindsay Leiken Lind-say Lei-ken….NOOOOOOO the chick you slept with!" Juliet sat straight up in her chair her eyes on Shawn. He _slept with _which meant had sex with that much she knew from Mack! She felt something in the pit of her belly that she hadn't felt before, and it wasn't such a great feeling as she thought of this Lindsay woman.

"You slept with this woman?" Juliet asked as sweetly as possible. Shawn turned to look at her, and then back at Gus.

"I slept with her well before I knew she was the criminal. But back to the real point they shared a cell together and broke out, and the chief needs our help!"

"Shawn the chief just gave us this case without going through your dad first? What aren't you telling us?"

"Gus, we don't need my dad's permission to get a case from the chief."

"Yeah we sort of do Shawn because that's his job. He's the one that decides if we get a case or not. So again Shawn why did the chief really call?"

"She might not have exactly come out, and said we have the case Gus, but she implied it."

"How so?"

"She said you might be in danger since two convicts you sent to prison escaped. See she gave us the case."

"Shawn where in that did she give us the case?"

"Jules explain it to him." he pointed a hand at her and then at Gus.

"Actually Shawn to me it sounds like she was warning you about them because they are dangerous. It doesn't sound like she gave us a case."

"Jules don't worry your pretty little head about us we're fine. The chief implied it when she called us. Why else would she call us if not wanting us to help find these escapees?"

"Maybe for you to actually take some safety precautions, and lay low Shawn." Juliet turned to look as she saw Mack, and her partner who she had been fully introduced too at her birthday bash as Carlton Lassiter, and NOT as Lassie as Shawn claimed.

"Hey Lassie, and Kenzington what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Shawn gave them his biggest grin.

"Shawn you know why we are here. I'm sure the chief called you."

"She did."

"So I'm sure she told you that you are to _STAY AWAY _from this case."

"I heard her say you're hired."

"Spencer do you think we were born yesterday?"

"Clearly not as that would be impossible for you to walk, and talk Lassie." Shawn snorted, but paused as his eyes lit up as Carlton's narrowed. "Ooh unless you are a genetically enhance creature from the future Lassie! Please tell me that Val Kilmer's career is rejuvenated sometime soon." Juliet watched as both Mack and Carlton were shooting Shawn dark looks but he completely ignored them turning to look back at Gus. "See Gus I told you Lassie isn't human that he was sent here to observe how us earthlings live."

"SPENCER!" the tall lanky detective was not happy, and she cringed at how lethal his voice had gotten. Shawn seemed unfazed as he turned his attention back on Mack, and the other detective still with laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Come on guys its two escaped female convicts."

"Who both went to prison for murder Shawn!" Juliet looked at Mack who did look worried, and her fear for Shawn and Gus increased.

"Shawn we did send them to prison." Gus acknowledged.

"Shawn you were the one that sent them to jail okay. Most people tend to hold grudges especially on the cops that put them away. You might not be a cop but you did oust their crimes, and got them arrested."

"Who could hate me?" Juliet watched as Carlton's arm lifted, and Mack smacked him.

"Hey Carmichael he's the one that asked!"

"Tell the chief I appreciate the worry but its fine. Neither woman is holding a grudge against me I mean Gus maybe, but me how can they I have epic hair and a body of an Adonis." Juliet nodded her head in agreement her gaze dropping to his butt. Why didn't he say butt of a god too? She heard laughter but at the moment she was more preoccupied with Shawn's body to care.

"Shawn to have a body like an Adonis you actually need to be muscular." Gus said.

"I am muscular!" he glared at them. "Right Jules?" he turned to look at her, and she lifted her gaze blushing at his look knowing she had been caught staring at his butt.

"Um-right." she agreed without knowing what she just agreed too. He stared at her for a moment then looked back at the three in front of him.

"See Jules agrees."

"You always go to her for backup don't you Shawnie boy. Okay so how about you get naked for Juliet so she can have a real close up inspection to give a real honest answer?!" Mack grinned at him, and Juliet's eyes widened happily. She clasped her hands together in glee. She would love to inspect every inch of his beautiful body.

"Okay." Juliet spoke up and Shawn's head snapped around to look at her incredulously. His mouth opened, and shut turning to look back at the three in front of him. Shawn was stunned silent which was unusual for the outspoken man.

"Oh god I think I am going to throw up." Lassiter griped and Juliet wanted to shush him. She wanted to get to inspect Shawn's glorious naked body!

"Back to the case guys how about if Gus promises to be careful we can help on the case." she pouted behind his back, and Mack was grinning at her.

"No."

"Oh come on Kenzington."

"You heard us Spencer we don't need your help on this case." Lassiter said grinning widely at Shawn.

"Oh come now Lassie you know you can't solve this without me."

"I don't need you Spencer."

"But you do just admit it." Juliet watched as Carlton glowered at Shawn whirling around walking out of the Psych office. "Oh come on Lassie where you going?" Juliet watched as Mack eyes were on Shawn with a serious look on her face.

"Shawn will you stop pretending that this isn't a big deal. Two murder convicts escaped, and the Psych office put each woman away! They could come after you, Gus or even Juliet because she now works here."

"We've be safe Mack." Gus assured her.

"The chief has black and whites patrolling your apartments, and the Psych office just in case. And Gus honey I know you, and Juliet will take precautions, but Shawn won't." her eyes flicked over to Shawn who was sulking clearly not happy at being case blocked.

"I'm hurt that you think I'm reckless. Me of all people." he tsked as he sat down shooting his best pout at Mack. Mack didn't crumble her eyes remained serious as she looked down at him.

"Shawn this isn't a game."

"How about Shawn stays with us since he doesn't take his safety to heart? That way we know he's safe." Juliet piped up. Shawn turned to glower at her.

"I am not some kid that needs to be watched guys. I can take precautions."

"No you can't Shawn you don't even look both ways before crossing the street. That's just safety 101." Gus spoke up rubbing Mack's arms with his hands.

"Look I know you guys are worried but I can take care of myself. These women aren't after us they are trying to distance themselves from here to escape." Mack turned when she heard honking coming from outside.

"Shawn I swear you stay away from this case." pointed a finger at him kissing Gus's cheek before exiting.

"Well Gus and Jules I guess we will just have to investigate this under the radar."

* * *

The day went on without much more excitement, and Juliet exited her night school where Mack was waiting for her in her dark blue Ford Focus. Juliet opened the back door slung her backpack in, and then climbed into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" Juliet blinked turning to look at Mack who spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing."

"I can see something is bothering you Juliet, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Shawn slept with this Lindsay Leiken woman?" she sighed.

"That's what is bugging you. Shawn sleeping with a woman two years ago?! Darling he wasn't a monk before he met you though he's been celibate I suspect for going on five or six months now."

"Celibate means what exactly?"

"No sex."

"Oh, good." she grinned settling into her seat, and Mack laughed heartedly.

"He became celibate after Abigail left."

"Who is Abigail?"

"His ex-girlfriend she moved to Uganda effectively breaking them up. She is a kindergarten teacher given the chance to help under privileged children there."

"That sounds like wonderful work."

"It is but Shawn was sort of hurt after the breakup, and he's been sort of in a funk when it comes to women since then. He hasn't dated so that means to me no sex."

"So you have to have a date to have sex?" Juliet asked wanting to know if she needed to get a date with Shawn first, or should she just ask him to have sex with her? Mack smiled softly.

"Usually but not always."

"How many women has Shawn had sex with?" she asked, and Mack chuckled.

"Honey honestly I have no idea I have never asked him anything about that. But I have a suspicion that the man knows his way around a woman." well that wasn't comforting. Juliet sighed nearly jumping out of her skin when her cell phone rang. She was still getting used to this thing. She smiled when she saw Shawn's name, and immediately answered it. "Hi Shawn."

"Hey Jules." how could two simple words make her swoon. Her pulse raced, and her heart almost pounded out of her chest. He would call her several times, but usually it was earlier in the evening rarely did he ever call her this late. "How was your math test?" she grinned dreamily. Shawn and Gus had helped her study when they realized how nervous she was about it effectively forcing Shawn's attention from the case they weren't assigned on to helping her. She was touched he cared enough to call her to see how it went.

"I aced it." she sighed. Her teacher graded it once she handed it in, and she had gotten everything right. The teacher's praise of how well she was coming along had made her happy, but Shawn's meant the most to her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! Jules this is cause for celebration!" she sat straight up in her chair. It was true this was her first real exam, and she didn't mind any excuse to hang out with Shawn.

"What do you have in mind Shawn?"

"Say tomorrow night we have dinner." she felt little butterflies erupt in her belly. Oh my God was Shawn asking her out?

"I'd love too."

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at say 7p.m. and Jules wear something more formal we are living it up big tomorrow night for your celebratory dinner." she bounced in her seat giddy with happiness. "Gus, she passed." she sighed when she started listening to the two friends talk about her accomplishment as if it was the biggest news, and she couldn't stop smiling. These people cared for her so much, and she cared a lot about each one of them as well. Shawn meant the most to her though she loved Mack, and Gus like family she wanted something more from Shawn, but she just didn't know how to achieve that as of yet. "Have sweet dreams Jules." he said, and before she could say anything more he hung up.

"Of you…always." she hung up the phone leaning her head against the head rest.

"Hold up you didn't tell me you got an A on your math test!"

"You were too busy finding out what was wrong with me." Juliet reminded.

"That's true." Mac nodded her head in agreement, as she pulled them into her parking spot nearest their apartment. Juliet watched as she turned to stare at her with a smile on her face. "Soooooooo Juliet what's got you smiling like a cat that got the canary?" Juliet furrowed her brows trying to figure the expression out, did that mean happy? "Its an expression you have a look of absolute bliss so spill!"

"I think Shawn asked me out." she squealed happily as she bounced in her seat all over again.

"Whoa hold up Shawnie boy finally got around to asking you out! Hot damn what did he say?"

"Well he said that he wanted to take me out for dinner to celebrate my math test."

"Okay, it still could be a date. Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know he didn't really say. But he did say to dress formally because we are going to live it up."

"Formal which means he wants you in a sexy dress OH MY GOD he asked my girl out!" Mack squealed pulling her into a hug. "Okay so I have to do your makeup, curl you hair, and we are sooooooooo getting you a mani, pedi done." Juliet blinked her eyes as she started listing things she needed to do to get ready for this date on her fingers as they climbed out of her car walking towards their apartment. She hadn't quite realized how much she had to do to get ready for it.

"I didn't realize a date entailed so much preparation."

"Well normally it wouldn't, but this is your first one and you want it to be special."

"It already will be its with Shawn."

"You are so cute you know that. Shawn is already practically wrapped around your pinky finger after tomorrow night he'll be putty in your hands."

"Do you think he will kiss me again?" Juliet sighed nervous already for tomorrow night. Mack looked at her smiling nodding her head in agreement.

"Totally, and when you guys get back I'll make myself scarce, and leave a few dozen condoms on your nightstand just in case you feel the time is right." Mack grinned ear to ear.

"I'll get to have sex with him?"

"I hope but only if you're ready. The question is are you?" Mack asked as she opened the door for them flicking on the light switch filling their spacious apartment with light. Mack flung her jacket off still eyeing her as she looked back at her confused.

"For what?"

"To have sex with Shawn." Juliet sighed was she ready? She walked into her room flinging her backpack onto the floor flipping the light on shutting her door softly so she could change into her pajamas for the night. Her eyes strayed to the pile of sex books, and magazines in the corner near her closet. She lifted her shirt up and over her head, and slowly pulled her hair out of the ponytail as she made her way over to the books. She pushed her jeans off and stood in just her bra, and panties as she looked down at the top book. It had a man and a woman together in bed, and it read _Sex Positions_.

Juliet squatted down to pick the book up flipping through several pages her mouth slightly opening as some of the pictures were graphic. Juliet closed her eyes imagining Shawn and herself in some of these positions, and she felt an incredible surge of heat between her legs as she imagined Shawn's mouth on her body. She blinked her eyes open clamping a hand over her mouth as she whirled around rushing out of her bedroom. She found Mack who was in the kitchen sitting on their counter with a carton of their favorite Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Mack looked over to her eyeing her with raised eyebrows.

"Juliet I know I said to feel comfortable, but I didn't realize you liked to walk around in just your bra and panties." Juliet hadn't even realized she had left her room in just her undergarments, but at this point she couldn't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed. She dropped her hand from her mouth as a wide smile filled her face.

"I'm ready to have sex with Shawn Mack." she squealed happily.

"You are?"

"I am." Juliet danced a bit, and Mack shoved off the counter and began dancing with her. After a few minutes of dancing like idiots they both stopped laughing so hard at themselves.

"Go get dressed girl and we'll talk about everything." she nodded whirling around rushing back into her room to finish changing.

* * *

"You should have told Juliet that this wasn't a date Shawn." Gus said as they began locking up the Psych office.

"Juliet and I are just friends of course its not a date."

"Yeah well I don't think Juliet knows that." Gus chuckled covertly at Shawn. His best friend was highly observant but for some reason with Juliet he was wearing blinders. Maybe it was because he secretly had a thing for the woman, or maybe it was more to it. But all Gus knew was that Shawn was treading on thin ice with Juliet. Mack had made him promise not to tell Shawn anything about Juliet liking him if he wanted that getaway to happen. And he so wanted it, but he had been half hoping Shawn would figure things out himself.

"Jules is innocent she is just curious about the opposite sex and she just so happened to fixate on me. Juliet isn't ready for any sort of relationship." Shawn snorted as if it was absurd. Gus shook his head, and Shawn said he didn't understand women HA at least he knew when a woman was into him. Gus supposed Shawn was right at the beginning. Juliet hadn't been ready for anything, and she had fixated on Shawn. But Shawn's sweet and innocent woman he found in Ridgeside was fast becoming a woman with real wants, and needs any normal woman had. And he figured she wanted Shawn to fulfill those wants and needs.

"You do realize Juliet won't want to be a virgin forever, and she's a very desirable woman any man would surely want to take her to bed." Gus spoke up needing to see how his best friend would react. If he did as he expected then he knew for sure Shawn was in denial over his feelings for Juliet. Gus hid a smile when Shawn's fists clenched.

"If any man touches her I'll…." he stopped and narrowed his eyes on him and Gus couldn't stop the evil laughter.

"Dude you want her just admit it."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not infinity."

"Shawn!"

"Do not." Shawn said in a low voice looking away always needing to have the last word. Gus rolled his eyes as they walked towards the blueberry, and Shawn's motorcycle.

"So let me see if I got this straight Shawn." Gus said conversationally as they walked.

"I don't want to hear it Gus."

"You like Juliet, but yet you won't do anything about it. But if another man who doesn't have the same qualms about staying away from her wants to go out with her you'll what get in the way of that?" he nodded his head knowing he was pissing Shawn off, but he knew it wouldn't last. Shawn's anger never did. He could count the number of times when Shawn had been mad at him on one hand in their entire lifelong friendship.

"Guy who uses the word qualms don't be Courtney Love's career of course I won't get in the way of her being happy." even to Gus it sounded unsure.

"Right, come on Shawn its me your talking to. Can you honestly say you don't have feelings for her?" Gus asked dead serious this time he stopped Shawn as they walked forcing his best friend to look at him. Shawn sighed.

"No I can't honestly say I don't have feelings for her." Shawn looked at Gus. "We've talked about this already I can't do anything about it."

"Why not as I see it you want her, and she wants you where's the problem?"

"Oh come on Gus! Juliet was kidnapped when she was 8 years old she hadn't been rescued until she was 23, and then for the next five years or so she was locked away in Ridgeside."

"Okay I know all this, but what does that matter?"

"She didn't get the chance to live her life to get to experience anything, and she is finally getting to do that."

"Okay I agree with you so far, but I still don't understand why this has anything to do with why you can't see how things go between you two?"

"I've messed up a lot of things in my life Gus, and I won't risk our friendship she means too much to me to lose her." Gus sighed as Shawn looked away. Shawn had a hard time speaking his feelings, and ninety nine percent of the time he always made jokes trying to lighten up the mood. But right now Shawn was being real with him, and Gus knew him better then anyone. Shawn was like his brother they were inseparable, and that was how it would always be. Gus knew what Shawn said just now was the truth he liked Juliet a lot, but was afraid to mess it up and lose her.

It would take a lot to push those thoughts out of his head, and Gus just hoped Juliet was up for the challenge. Gus smiled as he watched Shawn climb onto his motorcycle as he himself sat down in the driver's side seat of the blueberry looking over to his best friend. If Juliet needed a little help from him to snag Shawn then he would be a Benedict Arnold for the cause. Because Shawn deserved to receive love, to give love in return, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Juliet was just that woman.

* * *

Author's note: So everyone was hoping for another update, and I couldn't resist since this is really the turning point in the story lol. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA there were many old characters I could have broken out of prison but for some reason the idea of breaking Lindsay and Priscilla out of the female prison just sounded like fun. Poor Shawn isn't going to stand a chance now with Gus, Mack, and Juliet all pressuring him to go for it with her lol =D There are a lot of chapters to this story I realized lol since this is probably in the middle of the story but I hope you are enjoying the ride, and guess what I have a little surprise for everyone I will be posting another chapter tomorrow sometime for Valentine's Day since our babies are going on their first ever date in this story how could I resist not posting a Shulesy chapter on Valentine's Day hahahahahahahaha. Just when I have a few things to do tomorrow so it might be later in the afternoon. Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

"Shaved your legs?"

"Check."

"Have those condoms I gave you in your purse?" Mack asked.

"Check."

"You'll call me if you have any questions during dinner?"

"Yes."

"You'll tell me _everything_ that happens in a blow by blow report?"

"Yes." Juliet grinned happily.

"Okay you're ready for your first date." Mack hugged her. Juliet pushed back, and played with imaginary wrinkles on her black dress that hugged every inch of her body. Mack had helped her pick it out on the first day she was out of Ridgeside telling her she needed it when Shawn took her out. She was so glad that she had allowed Mack to talk her into buying this dress. She felt lovely, and beautiful in it. The straps were made of a fine fabric, and the bodice dipped respectably enough so that Shawn would get a hint of cleavage, but allowed her her comfort zone. His necklace he gave her settled against her neck looking beautiful. Mack had helped with her makeup they went a little darker to allow her blue eyes to really pop, and a darker shade of lipstick hoping to entice Shawn to kiss her. Mack curled her hair, and she had one side pulled back with a clip. Juliet jumped when there was a knock at the door. Juliet looked at the clock as did Mack. "Right on the dot. Good job Shawnie boy." Mack giggled.

Juliet tried to keep the nerves, and butterflies at bay but she couldn't help it. She wanted to run to the door and throw it open, but she didn't. She made her way over slowly opening the door with a soft smile. Her smile faded as she stared at him. She thought Shawn was gorgeous in blue jeans, and a buttoned down shirt it was nothing compared to him in dress pants, and a dark blue dress shirt making his hazel eyes appear blue. Her mouth stayed open as she just stared at him, but she didn't feel so bad because he was staring at her almost as much.

"You two are so cute." Mack snorted with laughter, and it was as if her voice broke the spell they were in. Shawn jumped then gave her a lopsided grin.

"You're beautiful Juliet."

"Thank you so are you." she said without thinking and then blushed. "Wh-what I meant was…" but his smile widened and he held up his hand.

"Its okay Jules I know what you meant."

"Have fun you two." Juliet looked behind Shawn's back when she saw Gus making his way past them to enter the apartment stopping only to hand Shawn his keys. She looked at Shawn questioningly.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to go on my motorcycle, and you don't drive so I conned Gus into letting me borrow the blueberry." she grinned at Shawn. They both waved to Gus and Mack, and Juliet was a bit surprised when Mack had kept quiet the entire time. Juliet sighed as Shawn walked beside her she was so excited to be going on her first date with him that nothing could stop the smile on her face.

* * *

The restaurant he had chosen for Juliet's celebratory dinner was fancy smancy too much so for his liking, but he knew she never had gotten a chance to go out to a restaurant like this. Besides that it was a huge accomplishment for her, and she deserved it. Shawn had ordered them champagne when the waitress asked for their drinks. His eyes were on the menu, but he could feel hers on him. He looked up, and sure enough she was staring at him with a soft smile on her face.

"What?" he asked smiling back at her. She blinked and shrugged.

"Nothing why?"

"You were just staring at me. Oh god my hair, is a piece out of place?" he reached up to touch his hair that he had styled to perfection. Damn wind!

"No its perfect." she sighed her eyes flicking up to his brown hair. He felt himself relax knowing his hair was in place. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Well what's on your mind Jules?"

"Nothing Shawn."

"We've known each other long enough for me to know that there is something going on in that pretty head of yours. So spill Jules what's up?" he took a sip of the water waiting for their bottle of champagne.

"Is this a date?" he gasped a moment when she blurted out the question. Thank god he finished drinking before she said that, or he would have spit it all over the place.

"Of course not Jules."

"It sure feels like one." she sighed staring at him. Maybe Gus was right he should have clarified with her that this was just a friendly dinner.

"Why would you say it feels like a date?" Shawn hated how nervous he felt now. Was it a date? Okay so it was a more romantic restaurant, but it was just because she never got to experience this.

"We are dressed up."

"This is how I always dress Jules." she leaned her head to the side, and just looked at him clearly not believing him. Okay so fine he detested dressing up being in jeans, and one of his favorite button down shirts was fine by him. "Okay fine I don't always dress like this Jules, but this was a big accomplishment for you I thought you deserved something nice."

"Okay well its romantic in here, and we are alone for dinner. Mack said it could be a date." Damn Mack and her mouth he needed to duct tape it shut or something. She was filling Juliet's head with things that she shouldn't be. He wished Juliet would drop the subject so he didn't have to hurt her by trying to let her down gently. He peeked around looking for their waitress wondering where she was with their champagne, but when he didn't see her he was unfortunately going to have to talk to her about this.

"Jules listen this is just a friendly dinner, and not a date."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she stared deeply into his eyes. He felt bad at how her blue eyes looked so hopeful.

"Positive." he broke eye contact with her to look around again as he felt like he was lying to her. "Where's our waitress?" he said trying to change the subject to anything else. He gulped some much needed water.

"I thought if this was a date then you would have sex with me." Shawn eyes widened as they flew back to her face, and this time he unfortunately had just swallowed at the worst time ever. He began choking on the water, and Juliet's innocent blue eyes widen in worry. "Shawn are you alright?" she cried leaning over the table giving him a nice view down her dress making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He held up his hands as his coughs began fading, and she sat back down.

"F-fine Jules, I'm fine." he gasped in air holding his chest as his heart raced. "Um Jules why would you assume we'd have sex?"

"Mack said you always have sex after the first date."

"Remind me to buy a muzzle for her." he glowered picturing skinning Mack alive. This was what she meant by it was war wasn't it?! Filling Juliet's head with the idea of them sleeping together as much as that idea held appeal he couldn't. She was a virgin, and he wasn't going to take advantage of her! "Besides I don't always have sex after the first date Jules I'm not some male slut or something." he said miffed at Mack.

"You don't?"

"No I don't, and not like Mack would know this, but I haven't slept with that many women!" sure he slept with numerous, but it wasn't as many as Juliet probably thought.

"How many?" Juliet asked and he felt his eyes widen at the question. Oh hella no he was not having this conversation about his sex life with Juliet! "I already know about Lindsay Leiken." he watched as she made a face of disgust.

"Jealous?" he chuckled trying anything to get the topic of their conversation away from his sex life. His eyes looked around for that damned waitress again. Where was she? She was going to get a bad tip.

"Yes." Juliet answered shyly, and Shawn's eyes collided with hers as his jaw dropped. He had only said it to get the conversation to drop. What was happening here? Where was his shy, and quiet Juliet? "Oh come on Shawn you already know how many men I've been with which is a big fact ZERO."

"Jules, I don't think-" he stopped when the waitress finally arrived with their bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Ready to order?"

"YES!" Shawn practically shouted at the woman grateful to wiggle out of the conversation. It took about five minutes for them to order and when the waitress left again Juliet opened her mouth, but he held up his hand. "Jules, honey can we not talk about my sex life?"

"Okay." she smiled. He felt himself relaxing again, and he promptly changed the subject well away from anything that personal for the rest of the night.

Juliet sighed as he walked her up to her apartment. Tonight had been fun, and amazing but she couldn't help but think Shawn was holding back on her. He hadn't been too happy about talking about his sex life with her. Maybe she should ask Mack if asking him about the women he's slept with was a good idea or not? But she couldn't help it she wanted to know. He knew everything about her she just felt it was fair if he would tell her how many women he had been with.

* * *

"I had a lot fun tonight Jules on a very _friendly_ dinner." she heard his emphasis on the word friendly which made her heart sink.

"Me too." she nodded her head wishing it was more then just a friendly dinner. She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but with the look on his face she hadn't succeeded.

"What's wrong Jules?"

"Nothing."

"Jules, come on I know you're lying."

"How?" she lifted her chin up in defiance. He grinned putting a hand to his head.

"I can sense it." she snorted with laughter.

"Its nothing Shawn. I had a lot of fun tonight thank you for taking me out."

"No thanks necessary Jules." she nodded her head hating that she could feel the disappointment so intense inside her that she felt tears burn at the backs of her eyes. She turned to unlock the door when she heard him mutter something when she felt his hand on her elbow pulling her around, and then his lips were on hers. She felt her eyes widen in surprise that he was actually kissing her without her needing to ask him. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck sighing into the kiss using every bit of knowledge she had learned from him when he first kissed her. She felt his hands in her hair as he walked her back into the door bumping her hard into it, but it served to make her feel even more treasured by him. His head moved to deepen the kiss some more, and she felt like she was being engulfed by him. God was he an amazing kisser. She felt a surge of something in the pit of her belly as his right hand slipped from in her hair to cup her cheek as he kissed her. She let out a startled moan when she felt his tongue at her closed lips, and he jerked back.

She stood staring at him while he stared down at her at first neither moved he was still close to her had his one hand buried in her hair, and the other still was cupping her cheek while her arms were still wrapped around his neck. His body was still close to hers with only mere inches separating them from fully touching from head to toe. He stepped back dropping his hands from her, and she licked her lips wishing she hadn't gotten so startled at feeling his tongue, or she was sure he would still be kissing her.

"Goodnight Jules." he said with wide eyes and with that he turned and practically ran in the opposite direction from her. She leaned her head against the door, and a grin filled her face. Shawn kissed her really kissed her. It wasn't a birthday wish or a peck on the lips. It was a real kiss. She squealed as she turned around, and her hands were fumbling with the door as they trembled. Once she finally let herself in she flung her purse onto their couch flicking the light switch on.

"MACK HE KISSED ME!" she squealed. She heard a giggle then light footsteps as Mack appeared in flannel pajama shorts, and what appeared to be Gus's shirt with a giant grin on her face.

"He kissed you?"

"Yes."

"On the mouth?"

"Yes."

"Any tongue?" Mack yanked her down to sit on the couch.

"Well sort of I felt his tongue against my lips, and it shocked me."

"Let me guess the kiss ended after that didn't it?"

"Yeah but it wasn't because I didn't enjoy it. I just never felt a man's tongue before."

"Damn it Shawn. Well at least now you know what to expect now."

"Mack it was incredible."

"Was that the bumping I heard at the door?"

"Yeah." she sighed dreamily as she replayed that moment in her head. She felt incredible in his arms.

"Shawn pressed you up against the door? That man wants you bad." Mack sighed leaning her head against the back of the couch. Juliet looked up when she heard more footsteps, and Gus walked out wearing his dark red boxers and another one of his undershirts.

"What happened?" he yawned.

"Shawn kissed me." she grinned happily. "I was hoping to have sex, but I guess a kiss is good too right?" Juliet looked at first Mack and then Gus. Gus appeared to be uncomfortable with the conversation as he immediately turned around, and walked back towards Mack's bedroom again.

"I didn't think tonight would end in sex anyways I was hoping for you, but I didn't entirely believe Shawn would do anything with you just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because honey as much as I hate to say it you are virginal."

"So?"

"So to Shawn that means you are off limits."

"But I don't want to be off limits." she pouted.

"I know you don't sweetie, and that's why we just have to change his mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Easy honey you are going to seduce Shawn Spencer."

"Seduce?"

"Yep Shawn already is showing interest in you since he kissed you not the other way around. I just think Shawnie boy needs a gentle nudge in the right direction, and you are going to give it to him."

* * *

Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day to everyone and I just couldn't resist posting a Shulesy chapter since Shawn kisses our girl, and Mack plans on helping Juliet seduce Shawn. If you are expecting nothing to go quite as expected for Juliet with her seduction of Shawn then you'd be right, and that's all the hinting I can give for the next few chapters ;) Thank you, and hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

"Gus has Juliet seemed different to you?" Shawn asked freely as Gus sat at his own desk in the Psych office. Shawn's eyes shot to her empty desk because Juliet had taken a personal day off today which so happened to coincide with Mack's own day off.

"What no why do you ask?"

"I don't know she's been just different." Shawn sighed throwing his stuffed frog up in the air. It had been a few days since their nondate, and his mistake of kissing her which worried him that she would want to talk about what it meant. But she hadn't said a peep to him about it which half of him was happy about while the other half remained suspicious. Juliet went on seemingly like nothing happened which was how he wanted it to go, but it still bugged him for some reason that she was doing so.

"No how has she been different?" Shawn sat up, and swung his legs off his desk eyeing Gus trying to see if he was just playing dumb. But he generally seemed perplexed. He sighed knowing he would have to say it.

"She's been flirting with me more these past couple days." Gus looked up from his laptop. "Or well attempting to flirt with me more which is really quite cute, but I'm worried that she thinks we are more then friends."

"And where do you think she got that idea from?" he chuckled at him.

"Gus this is serious I don't want to hurt her, but I think I need to let her know that nothing is gonna happen between us."

"Well you should of thought of that before you _asked_ her out."

"Gus it was just two friends celebrating an achievement."

"Well that argument might of worked had you not kissed her at the end of it."

"I did not." he lied.

"Yeah you did."

"How would you know?"

"Because Juliet came in, and told Mack all about it and I overheard. She went into great detail over it." Gus smiled at him.

"I'll have to teach her about kissing and telling."

"Or maybe if you don't want her to think you want more than maybe you shouldn't kiss her."

"It just sort of happened."

"Oh right because your lips just fell onto hers." Gus snorted, and Shawn glared at him. He hated losing an argument, and he decided trying to wiggle out of it.

"Gus its not like that."

"Then what is it like Shawn? Because if you can't convince me that you don't want her than how in the world are you ever going to convince Juliet of it."

"Gus it was a mistake I just felt bad for her. She looked so sad that it wasn't a real date that I ended up kissing her."

"So let me get this straight you kissed her because you felt bad for her for telling her it wasn't a real date?"

"Yes."

"Dude you are sending her way too many mixed signals."

"Gus please I am not sending her any signals mixed or not."

"Oh come on Shawn first you tell her you are just friends, and its not a date then you are pressing her against the door sucking on her face."

"She said I sucked on her face?!" he cried appalled.

"No, but she did mention your tongue, and had she not been surprised to feel it I suspect it would have went down searching for her tonsils." Gus grinned at him, and he glowered hating this conversation because he couldn't get Gus to drop it.

"Gus, suck it." he sniffed.

"You're just mad because you can't wiggle your way out of this one Shawn. You like her and everyone knows it including Juliet. The question is what are you going to do about it? Its time to stop sending her mixed signals Shawn. Either you tell her you want just friendship, or that you want more but its not fair to either one of you to continue this weird courtship that's going on."

"Gus I can't hurt her."

"Shawn you need to tell her straight up that you want friendship, and that's it so she can move on too."

"I know that."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't want just friendship." he snapped looking at Gus unhappy. "I want Juliet okay are you happy now? I want her. I want to date her I want to be with her, and I want to her first okay." Shawn stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay so what's stopping you?"

"We've had this conversation Gus."

"Shawn I love you like a brother, but sometimes you can be frustrating as hell. Juliet wants you Shawn. Nobody is getting in the way of this but you!"

"I know she wants me Gus."

"You are doomed Shawn."

"Excuse me?"

"Once Mack knows that you want Juliet as much as she wants you she's going to help Juliet get you." Shawn shook his head when Gus began typing away at his laptop again.

"Gus you can't tell Mack I am falling in love with Juliet!" Gus turned his head sharply to look at him and Shawn cringed when he realized what he just blurted out.

"Wait you are falling in love with her?" Shawn closed his eyes not meaning to say that at all.

"No."

"SHAWN!"

"Fine I said it, but Gus you can't tell anyone I just said that. Especially Mackenzie Carmichael! If she knows then she'll tell Juliet, and Juliet can't know how I feel about her."

"Shawn you are in love with Juliet I think she deserves to know."

"I think she deserves to experience everything life has to offer."

"And love isn't apart of that?"

"Gus, please I'm trying to do the right thing for once. I am trying to let her experience everything that we did. We dated different women, and you went to college while I went on a roadtrip. Juliet didn't get to do any of those things she grew up in a basement being abused."

"Okay I can see your point you want to let her experience things, but this isn't only about her experiencing life. This is about you feeling like a screw up, and not wanting to try."

"I AM a screw up Gus, and the only thing that would come out of our relationship would be me breaking Juliet's heart."

"Mack's right you are selling yourself short Shawn."

"Gus please you can't tell Mack this."

"Shawn, I can't keep a secret from her."

"Well you have too!"

"I have too many secrets already to keep."

"What secrets?" Shawn demanded.

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something from me!"

"No." he looked away and Shawn saw the perspiration once again on his best friend's upper lip.

"Tell me." Shawn whined.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Look I just can't."

"Vault of secrets really?!"

"Yes, and I am the only one with the key."

"Of course you are because it doesn't exist other then in your head Gus!"

"Got to go." Gus hurried to grab his case and rushed past Shawn rolling it behind him. Shawn followed him to the front entrance of the Psych office.

"Well add mine to the vault then Gus because you can't tell Mack!" he shouted as Gus wheeled his case to his car. Gus's shoulders slumped.

"Fine I'll lock it up in the vault of secrets too." Shawn nodded his head thankful. He was having a hard time keeping Juliet at arms length as it was. He couldn't have Mack or Juliet finding out he was falling for Juliet, or Gus would be right he would be doomed.

* * *

Juliet sighed their day had been filled with prepping for her to seduce Shawn. Juliet was to call Shawn over in a couple hours to have him over under the guile of watching a movie. When the moment was right she was going to pull off the seduction technique Mack had taught her. They both looked up from painting their toenails to the front door where it opened. Mack smiled widely when Gus entered.

"Hey sexy." she grinned up at him. Gus smiled as he walked over to them.

"Right back at ya Mack." he leaned down brushing her lips with his. "How is your day off going girls?" he asked as he walked to the fridge looking for food. Juliet eyed the clock on the wall noting it was past noon meaning he had come over for lunch knowing Mack was home from work.

"It was good and productive." Mack grinned waggling her brows at her causing Juliet to giggle softly. He nodded his head eating a piece of chicken cold. "How about you boys what did you guys end up doing? Shawn and you better not be looking into the missing felons right?"

"Oh, uh um yeah we uh we didn't um do anything like that we just talked about um sports, and um yeah. Time for work again." Juliet blinked clearly startled at Gus's stuttering and lack of thought. She wasn't the only one as Mack narrowed her eyes on him.

"Gussie."

"Hmmmmm sweetheart?"

"What ya hiding? You and Shawn aren't investigating that right?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you Mackenzie I don't know what you think I'm hiding, but Shawn didn't tell me anything about anything."

"I didn't ask if Shawn told you anything I asked if you two were investigating something you weren't supposed to be." Juliet sat up further as she saw Mack stand up moving her way over to him.

"Oh right we are investigating behind the station's back." Juliet sighed. Well why did he go and tell her that? Shawn was right Gus couldn't keep anything a secret from Mack, and now they were going to be in for a lecture. But it seemed like Mack didn't care about that right now as she kept her thoughtful gaze on Gus.

"So what did Shawn tell you?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Okay but you said that you weren't hiding anything because Shawn didn't tell you anything. So that means Shawn said something that you don't want to tell me."

"No Shawn didn't say anything of anything about anyone."

"So its about someone?"

"Nooooo." Juliet eyed Gus sadly as he began perspiring quite hard. Poor guy.

"Is it possibly about someone in this room?"

"I have to get back to work honey bunny. Love you bye." he kissed her quickly running to the door. She whirled around with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Juliet my girl I'll crack him like an egg tonight. It has to be about you though. He kept looking in your general direction whenever he spoke about the secret."

"What could it be?"

"Maybe Shawn told Gus he wants to jump your bones." Juliet was familiar now with the expression since Mack had explained it to her earlier.

"I hope so."

"Well call Shawn now."

"Now?"

"Yes now if Shawn is thinking about you maybe this is the perfect time to ask him over."

"Okay I will." Juliet felt butterflies fill her belly when she picked up her cell phone quickly clicking his name. His cell rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hi Jules."

"Hey Shawn." she sighed loving his voice. It made her forget why she called in the first place.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, and watch a movie or something?" Mack was sitting next to her with her ear pressed to the other side of the phone.

"What movie?" Juliet turned to look at Mack who mouthed to her to let him choose it.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine by me."

"I'll bring over The Lost Boys you'll love Jami Gertz, and it has the two Coreys! You'll love it Jules. What time do you want Gus and me over?" her heart sank when he included Gus.

"Seven would be fine."

"See you then Jules." he hung up and Juliet flopped her head against the back of the couch.

"So?"

"So he's coming over."

"That's good."

"He thinks Gus is coming with him."

"That's bad. Okay nothing to worry about though. I have the perfect remedy for that." Mack grinned grabbing her own phone. Juliet watched her for a moment. "Hey honey I was wondering if we could go to dinner tonight, and then hang out at your place ALONE." she grinned. "Well Juliet invited you and Shawn over, and I am kind of in the mood to be alone tonight if you catch my drift honey." she waggled her brows at her. "Okay I'll see you then." she hung up. "See easy Gus is ditching Shawn tonight."

"Wait then that means I can try to seduce Shawn tonight after all?" Mack nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Now you'll call me if you need any last minute help with our little plan?"

"Of course I will." she grinned as she hugged Mack grateful to her for everything. She couldn't wait for tonight. It was going to the night of her life!

* * *

Author's note: sorry for like the week and a few days between the posts but it was a busy week this past one(I hate that) but this one seems less stressful so I should have another chapter up soon, and its a cutesy one. I am literally foaming at the mouth now knowing we only have another 3 days till Psych is back AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I am in need of a Psych fix! So I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading, and reviewing this story. These two make me SQUEE!


	16. Chapter 16

What did he do to piss off the world so much at him? Was it because he was pretending to be a psychic while lying to the police, and basically anyone that knew him just because he enjoyed being a detective without the rules? Shawn arrived at Mack, and Juliet's apartment at six fifty that night on his motorcycle WITHOUT Gus. He was supposed to be there with them acting as a chaperone.

How in the world was he going to handle sitting with Juliet pressed up against him for the entire length of the movie with her probably jumping into his arms?! Yep the world hated him. Too bad he didn't just pretend he forgot the movie, and had her choose one from their collection. But that idea he quickly nixed since Mack enjoyed romantic dramas, and with his luck he'd have a Juliet all gushed up on a romantic story wanting to kiss some more. Wait maybe he could just pretend he forgot the movie, and then not even do this, and they could reschedule when Mack and Gus didn't want to get down. Now that sounded more like a plan to him. Cowardly yes, but at least he wouldn't do something that Juliet would regret. He knocked on the door preparing himself for her sad face when he told her the bad news hiding the movie in the back of his pants.

"Come in." he shrugged his shoulders pushing the door open and entered.

"Jules where are you?" he called out shutting the door softly eyeing the place for a moment. The lights were off, but with candles littering the entire apartment it lit it almost romantically. He swallowed a bit hard as his eyes flickered over everything he saw champagne sitting on the kitchen counter along with two glasses alongside strawberries, and whipped cream. "J-JULES." he called out hating how his voice sounded high pitched. This clearly wasn't what he was mistaking it as right? Surely Juliet wasn't trying to seduce him not his sweet, and innocent Jules. He calmed his hammering pulse. Of course not this is Juliet he was thinking of she wouldn't even know how to seduce he was just jumping to conclusions because he so desperately wanted to be with her. "Where are you?" he called out again.

* * *

Juliet eyed herself in the mirror, and mouthed _be sexy _to herself as she listened to the music playing out in the living room. Shawn most likely was already sitting on the couch waiting for her to start their movie, and all she had to do was as Mack had showed her. She could do what Mack told her, and shake what god gave her. She heard him call out for her again, and she gathered her courage exiting her room. She peeked around the wall, and saw him looking pensive and confused. She knew he probably had no idea what was going on, but that was the beauty of seducing Shawn or at least that's what Mack claimed. She said Shawn was being dense on purpose so she had to give Shawn a gentle nudge. Shawn was eyeing the candles littering everywhere, and the soft music filled the apartment causing her confidence in herself to raise.

"Sorry Shawn for keeping you waiting." she said in a low voice. She stepped from around the corner staring at him as he turned around. His mouth dropped opened slightly as he took in her outfit. The shirt she was wearing was skin tight, and left her midriff exposed. Her skirt reached the tops of her thighs, and she was wearing stiletto boots that Mack said made her legs look extra long. The thong underwear wasn't very comfortable, but Mack said Shawn would go wild for it. They had curled her hair leaving it down for Shawn to bury his hands in, and Mack had done her makeup artfully. Juliet mentally prepared herself for her sexy dance to seduce Shawn into taking her virginity.

"I-its alright Jules. Uh, why are you dressed like that?" as she took a step forward he took one backwards.

"I thought maybe we could dance a little bit before we watch the movie." she said doing her best to sound sexy. She ignored his question since she had no real answer for it other then blurting out her intentions which Mack had said wasn't a very good idea. _Okay do it Juliet!_ Juliet kept her eyes on his bewildered hazel ones as she began trying to jiggle her hips to the soft beat, but thanks to the spike heels she wasn't used to being in she slid a little on the linoleum floor, and squeaked when she went down onto the floor practically doing the splits.

"You alright Jules?" she wished the floor would open up, and eat her alive so she didn't have to face him. Her face burned bright red from embarrassment. He hurried over to help her stand up, and she cringed inwardly when he helped her, and she was staring helplessly at him. She wanted this so badly. But she noticed his eyes weren't on hers but rather downwards, and she looked down at herself seeing her skirt had risen even further up, and her boobs practically fell out of the top. He seemed preoccupied with her body, and it gave her hope that maybe this could still happen. She opened her mouth to just ask him to make love to her, but he stepped back breaking the spell that had been overcoming them. Okay so try number one didn't work, but that didn't mean her seduction of him couldn't still be salvaged. She decided to try moving just her head first, and then get the rest of her body going. She started bopping her head forward, and Shawn's brows rose high on his face. "Jules, what are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm dancing."

"You are?" Juliet tried to keep positive, but if he didn't know she was dancing then this couldn't possibly be considered sexy then. She started getting her entire body moving without moving her feet too much, but she wasn't sure if it was sexy or not she felt like an idiot when Shawn continued to watch her unsure of what she was even doing. She decided to improvise as she saw the bowl of strawberries on the counter. She picked one up, and leaned her back watching him biting into the small red juicy strawberry. She could swear she seen his adam's apple bob which could mean a good sign. But her glee quickly turned to panic when she swallowed to early, and the strawberry was lodge in her throat. She gasped.

"Oh my god Jules are you choking?" he cried rushing over to her as she gasped again trying desperately to work the strawberry down. Shawn's arms wrapped around her, but not the way she wished. He wrapped them around her proceeding to give her the Heimlich, and after the second time the strawberry flew from her mouth as a projectile across the room. She grabbed at her throat gasping. "You alright?"

"Better." she whispered desperately trying to fight the urge to cry. This was not working out quite the way she had planned. The seduction was a bust. She felt miserable right now.

"How about I put on our movie, and we cancel this dancing you seem to want to try." she nodded her head keeping her eyes averted from Shawn's.

"I'm going to go change I think I spit on myself." she whispered.

"Okay I'll put the movie on for us." he grinned and with that she whirled around and clumsily escaped feeling mortified. Juliet made it to her room, and then burst into tears. She was so humiliated. Shawn had no idea she had even been trying to seduce him. This was the worst night of her life.

* * *

"Come on come on Gus pick up." he whined looking around the corner of the room where the hallway began where Juliet had disappeared too.

"Hello Burton Guster."

"Gus I think Juliet was trying to seduce me."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Well for one thing there is candles everywhere, and she had this low music on, and she came out wearing this tight ass shirt, and a mini skirt. She literally made me drool on the floor." not to mention his body began overheating, and his pants had gotten two sizes too small.

"Yep total seduction there."

"Exactly except it became weird. I don't know if I am just reading too much into this."

"What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know she started trying to dance I think to the music, and first she fell."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine now. And then well she started bobbing her head awkwardly like a chicken."

"Are you sure she was trying to seduce you?"

"I think so Gus I mean it looked like a seduction well sort of. Then she grabbed a strawberry, and leaned her back and bit into it."

"Nobody eats strawberries like that, I'm back on to the seduction train."

"Yeah thing is she choked."

"Oh my god is she alright?"

"Yeah she's better now I got it out. I just don't know what to think right now." he sighed popping in The Lost Boys into the dvd player. His idea of bowing out tonight was a bust. Not after the look of pure horror on her face she had looked ready to cry, and he felt bad.

"Shawn this is Juliet we are talking about. I highly doubt she was trying to seduce you. I'm back off the seduction train."

"Yeah you're probably right. She's probably wanting to try on new outfits, and things and figured I'd be her guinea pig." that didn't necessarily make him happy but it was better then thinking she was trying to seduce him.

* * *

Juliet only had to wait two rings before Mack picked up the phone. But before Mack could even say hello, she blurted out "I'm a failure!" and tears were falling once more.

"Oh sweetie your seduction I take it didn't go quite the way we hoped?"

"No." she sniffed.

"What happened?" she closed her eyes wishing to spare herself some humiliation, but she needed to know where she went wrong and maybe just maybe Mack would know.

"He didn't know I was trying to seduce him." she sniffed trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What?"

"I tried to do the sexy dance like you showed me." she closed her eyes feeling like an idiot now. How could she even go back out there and see Shawn after that?

"Okay and?"

"I fell."

"I'm sorry Juliet are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I feel like idiot." she cried harder.

"Oh no sweetie it couldn't have been all that bad. I'm sure Shawn was worried about you."

"He was he helped me up. I'm terrible at seducing Mack." she tried to calm down despite her utter despair.

"I'm sure its not as bad as you are making it out to be."

"It was Mack. I decided since he wasn't finding my dancing sexy I saw the strawberries, and figured to eat one sexy like the other technique you told me about."

"Good girl eat sexy gets a man every time."

"Yeah well the only problem was I tried to eat sexy, and then I was choking on the strawberry."

"Oh no are you alright?"

"I'm fine he had to do the Heimlich on me."

"Where are you?"

"In my room going to change I can't seduce him now, and wearing this outfit is just making me feel even more of a failure since Shawn won't be tearing it off of me."

"Oh honey it will be alright. Maybe we took things too far for you right off the bat. Maybe we need to try a different seduction technique more suited to your abilities."

"Like what Mack?" she thought about it for a moment herself. "How about I just show up naked to the Psych office one day?" she heard Mack cough a bit over the phone. "Maybe if I show up naked he'd like what he saw, and take me."

"No no no don't do that we don't need Shawn having a stroke before he ever gets to be with you. I have a better idea, and actually it's the way you wanted to do this in the first place."

"Tell me."

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow Gus is coming back in the room, and I am worried that he might overhear me. I think he got a call from a client or something because he took it outside his apartment. But I'll tell you about my idea tomorrow honey just enjoy the movie with Shawn knowing that you will seduce him soon."

"Okay thanks Mack."

"Bye hun." and they hung up, and Juliet decided she was going to do what Mack said and just enjoy the movie with Shawn and worry about her seduction of him another day.

* * *

Author's note: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE FINALLY PSYCH IS BACK! WOOT WOOT! But about this poor Juliet her seduction didn't go quite as planned, but she hasn't given up on her seduction of Shawn :) :) I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay babe lay it on me what is Shawnie boy's secret?" Mack demanded the next morning as they ate a pleasant breakfast together alone. She had taken a change of clothes since she was staying over at Gus's while Shawn, and Juliet were supposed to get it on.

"Uh-uh what do you mean Mack?" he crossed his arms after he pushed his empty plate back. Mack roamed her detective's eyes across her boyfriend noting the sweat starting to perspire, and the defensive look to him.

"You know what Gussie. Come on I'm your girlfriend its called full disclosure!"

"But-"

"No buts I tell you everything." she batted her eyes at him.

"Please Mack its Shawn's secret-"

"Its about Juliet right?"

"Yes." he sighed.

"He told you he wants her right?"

"Well not exactly."

"He said he wants to screw her brains out didn't he? You men with your foul language." Mack pressured knowing he was about to cave at any moment.

"He didn't say that either."

"Oh come on Gus you expect me to believe that Shawn never told you about wanting to bed Juliet?"

"Shawn is falling in love with her he doesn't go on, and on about getting her into bed Mack. What do you take us for teenagers talking about girls as if its our first time?" he huffed. Mack's eyes widened at the revelation as did Gus's when he realized what he said. "NO! Mack you can't say anything you weren't supposed to know!"

"Shawn's falling in love with Juliet?"

"Yes, but you can't say anything to Juliet."

"The hell I'm not!"

"Mack you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I promised Shawn I wouldn't tell you."

"Well whose fault is it that you can't keep anything from me which by the way I love you for?!"

"You can't Mack!"

"Your loyalties are to Shawn which is sweet since you guys are best friends, but mine are too Juliet."

"You have known Shawn longer."

"Yes, BUT Juliet and Shawn belong together."

"I think they'd be great together as well, but its not up to us hun."

"So you are willingly going to let your idiot best friend waste away a real honest to goodness chance of being happy with someone like we are?"

"Well no-"

"So help me help Juliet snag Shawn. He's already more then half way there his heart belongs to her now we need to make the man stop thinking so much! Should be easy we can dangle some snacks in front of him, dress Juliet in some sexy lingerie, and he'll be all hers." she rubbed her hands together.

"I won't tell Shawn what you guys are planning, but it won't be easy since he's already suspicious I am hiding something from him. But you can't tell Juliet that he's in love with her." Mack eyed him, and nodded.

"Okay I can see that if I told Juliet this it could hurt your friendship with Shawn, and I would never do anything to cause a rift between you two. You have the most fulfilling friendship I have ever seen in my life, and I think I am getting to have something similar with Juliet. I love her like a little sister, and all she wants is him so I'm going to do anything in my power to make sure she gets what she wants." Mack stood up pressing her lips against his for a brief moment. "I love you Burton Guster forever and always."

"I love you too Mack which means I know how you operate."

"Whatever do you mean Gus?"

"I told you not to tell Juliet, but that doesn't mean you won't find a way around it."

"I'm hurt you think I'm that devious." Gus just stared at her, and she huffed. "Okay maybe I am, but I promise NOT to tell Juliet outright what you told me. If she guesses on her own well that's not our fault now is it?"

"You are beyond devious you know that?! Good thing you are on the right side of the law." she chuckled

"Look I'm going to head back to my apartment, and see how she's doing. Juliet was devastated that her seduction of Shawn was a failure."

"So she was trying to seduce him last night?"

"Wait how did you know about it?"

"Shawn called me up thinking she was trying to seduce him."

"Well that changes things since she thought it was the worst thing ever, but if he thought she was then maybe it wasn't a total bust." she grabbed her purse. "Coming by the station?"

"Yes."

"And you are going to tell Shawn that if I catch him sniffing our case of finding our favorite escaped felons I will personally have fun tasering his ass?" she grinned.

"Will do." Gus smiled.

"Okay love you." she blew him a kiss rushing out the door to head back to her apartment needing to see Juliet. Gus said not to tell Juliet what she found out, but he never said that Juliet couldn't guess it on her own. Mack smirked loving the loophole her boyfriend left her before she hopped into her car, and sped off towards her apartment. Mack arrived home fifteen minutes later, and her brows rose high when she saw Shawn's motorcycle still parked in their guest parking spot. Well now that's very interesting, and her smile turned wicked as she ran instead of walked up to their apartment. Mack resisted the urge to dance around the door hoping that Shawn, and Juliet did end up in the sack last night. She pushed open the heavy door to their apartment placing her purse on the hook beside the door, and her keys on the small table just below the hook.

"Well well what do we have here." she murmured to herself as she walked around the couch the title sequence of The Lost Boys still on their flat screen television, but her eyes were glued to the pair that laid sound asleep on the couch stretched out intertwined. Mack inwardly squealed like a teenager trying her hardest not to make a sound as she pulled out her cell phone to take a picture of them. "This is for your future children to see." she giggled taking a photo before pocketing her cell phone once more. Mack noted the possessive way Shawn was holding Juliet to him, and Juliet for her part was all snuggled up onto him. She rolled her eyes at Shawn knowing he wasn't going to last much longer.

"RISE AND SHINE!" she hollered earning a squeak from Juliet, and Shawn jumped like a mile. "Hi guys." she waved when both seemed to get their bearings. "So, Shawn you spent the night." she sat down on the sofa chair watching how quickly Shawn squirmed to get up, but Juliet didn't seem to share in the rush.

"Let me up."

"If I must." Juliet sighed, and Mack continued to peer at them as if she was a parent coming home to find them necking. Shawn scooted up while Juliet stayed practically as close to him as one could get without actually being in his lap.

"Anything I should know about?" Shawn was fidgeting again which was a tall tale sign he was worried about something, or he had done something he wasn't supposed too.

"Nothing happened Mack." Shawn snapped. Mack flicked her gaze to Juliet who pouted, and clearly her expression screamed unfortunately.

"Right you don't owe me an explanation."

"Kenster don't be a Weeble that doesn't wobble we just watched a movie, and I fell asleep here." she shook her head ignoring his reference to the toy taking great delight in how defensive Shawn appeared to be. She loved it.

"Uh-huh."

"Kenzington it's the truth!"

"Suuuuuure." she kept her best bluff face. Shawn was excellent at reading body language, and facial expressions. She couldn't let him know she knew nothing happened.

"Tell her Jules."

"He did."

"No sure I just came over to pick something up, and find the cutest site to behold."

"Kenz as much as I hate repeating anything Lassie says, but in this case I will. Please shut it." her job was done here. She resisted the urge to do a victory pump of her fist as Shawn eyed Juliet again covertly or so he thought. Juliet's oversized shirt hung off one shoulder revealing pale skin which Shawn was eyeing. Mack cleared her throat, and Shawn's eyes flew from Juliet's body to hers. He scowled at her before he stood up causing Juliet to almost fall over as she was leaning into his body.

"What's the matter Shawn?" Shawn looked around for his Nikes. Juliet was watching him with such longing in her big blue eyes that made Mack wish she could lock Shawn, and Juliet in her bedroom with a big box of condoms to allow nature to take its course. But unfortunately it seemed Shawn was going to be as stubborn as a mule when it came at staying away from Juliet. Shawn put his Nikes on quickly.

"It was fun Jules." he smiled at Juliet pointedly ignoring her.

"Yes we should do this again."

"Sure, and next time Gus and Kenzie can join us." Mack bit her lip to stop the urge to tell him she had no plans on chaperoning him while he was around Juliet.

"Bubye Shawn." she waved when he grabbed his brown jacket practically flying out the door with a little wave at them both. "Finally he's gone." Mack squealed looking back at Juliet who didn't seem to share her enthusiasm that Shawn vacated the premise. "How was it waking up in his arms?"

"Amazing." she breathed flopping back against the couch smiling up at the ceiling. "I felt warm, safe, and cherished."

"You guys looked so cute too." Mack hopped off of the sofa chair to sit next to her to show her the photo she snapped of them. "I'll make sure to put it on my laptop later, and make you a copy."

"Thank you I would love it."

"Plus it's the perfect photo to show your children down the road." Mack grinned at the double take Juliet did to her.

"Children? You think Shawn would want to have children with me eventually?"

"Yes eventually honey. But I have good news and bad news on the Shawn front."

"Okay what's the good news?"

"Bad news Juliet my girl is that I can't tell what the good news is."

"O-kay?" Mack could see how confused she looked.

"I was sworn to secrecy by my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't guess what he told me."

"Okay so its about Shawn."

"Yes."

"And I assume about me as well?"

"Yes a million times yes." Mack nodded her head.

"Okay that's all I got." Juliet's face fell.

"Have you ever played charades Juliet?"

"No."

"Well tonight I am going to teach you how to play so you can learn what Shawn's secret is, and then we are going to talk about your second seduction attempt on Shawn." Juliet's sad face immediately perked up at that.

"We will?"

"Yes, and I promise honey this one will be full proof. Shawn won't be able to resist you this time, and he'll be sleeping over again but for a very different reason!"

* * *

Author's note: So this chapter took me some time to fix I had it originally different but I redid the second seduction of Shawn so I was forced to redo this chapter as well. But now its full of great Shules moments coming up. Poor Shawn is trying to hold out, but can he? Chapter 18 will be full of flirty/possibly humorous Shules moments :)

Thank you for reading/reviewing as always I appreciate the time you guys take to do so!


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes."

"No Shawn we aren't doing that."

"Oh come on Kenzie wants us too."

"No Shawn she said for us to stay away from this case."

"You are just afraid of her."

"Yes I am Shawn. She's scary when she's angry." Gus shivered a bit.

"Kenzie's like a giant bear all warm and fuzzy."

"And when she's angry has claws that will rip you to shreds Shawn."

"Oh come on Jules is game." Shawn smiled at Juliet who sat quietly at her own desk looking down at her textbook. He hadn't heard a peep out of her since she came in today, and he wondered if everything was alright with her?

"Hmmmmm?" she looked up from her book. "I'm sorry did you say something to me?"

"Not really, but now you can help me put Gus's fears to rest."

"What's up?"

"I think I found a hideout where Lindsay, and Priscilla might be hanging out at, but it seems Gus is whipped, and is allowing his girlfriend to tell him what to do."

"She's one of the investigators Shawn, and she was quite adamant that we were to stay as far away from this case as possible."

"Oh come on they say that all the time, and we never listen."

"You never listen Shawn, but this time I think Mackenzie is really worried about us. We did send them to prison not many people like you after that."

"Agree to disagree Gus."

"No."

"Boys stop arguing."

"Settle it for us Jules you're the deciding vote." Shawn smiled knowing she was going to side with him.

"Okay we aren't going to get involved." she said, and promptly went back to reading her textbook. Gus gave him a smug look while Shawn pouted.

"Oh come on you guys it will be fun."

"NO." both Gus, and Juliet said at the same time. Shawn sat down hating he was out voted. He eyed Juliet for a moment wondering what was so engrossing in that English textbook of hers.

"What you studying for an exam?" Shawn asked pretending the subject of the case was closed deciding he would just have to pursue it solo. When she didn't answer, and seemed intensely reading Shawn stood up meandering over. "Jules?"

"Hmmmm?" she looked up, and he noticed the flush cheeks.

"What you reading?" he sang as he tried to peek, and she smashed the book to her chest so he couldn't see. He narrowed his eyes on her. "You're not reading that textbook are you?" he had mastered the pretending to read his textbooks while reading a comic book underneath it even though his dad forbade him from reading them.

"O-of course I am Shawn."

"No you have something under your textbook that you are reading. I want to see let me see." he bounced near her desk rushing next to her.

"No Shawn." he grinned when she stood up backpedaling. Oh it was on now! He followed her as she continued stepping back away from him. "Shawn its my textbook I swear its nothing interesting."

"Uh-huh so why are you getting all flushed in the cheeks Jules?"

"I am not."

"Gus she's blushing isn't she?" Juliet's chin lifted in defiance when Gus peered at her.

"Totally." he said before looking back down at his laptop. She squealed when he tried to grab her. He followed her realizing she was laughing instead of being upset so he decided to extend the chase going slower then necessary since she was having fun. He missed this where they could be just friends instead of his constant need to distance himself from her since his attraction to her was growing at an alarming rate. Shawn grabbed her arm capturing her in a cage of his arms against the wall on the other side of the office nearest the door.

"Let me see Jules." but she didn't say anything nor did she move her arms that were hugging the textbook, and whatever was under it to her chest. She stared up into his eyes, and soon it felt different between them the tension was back. His eyes flickered down to her lips that were partly open, and he sighed as he leaned his head down unable to fight it anymore needing to taste her lips again.

"What was she reading?!" Shawn sprang back away from Juliet when Gus's voice filled the silent office, and he heard the rolling of Gus's desk chair meaning he was getting up. Shawn stepped back dropping his arms from caging her in staring at her when Gus walked over. Gus looked at Juliet who was staring at him, and suddenly all eyes were on him. "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing." Shawn stammered really wishing nothing was going on. "Jules was just about to show us her book she's been hiding." Juliet's blue eyes glittered before a small smile crossed her lips.

"Fine you guys win, but you both have to promise not to laugh at me."

"Jules come on show me it." she sighed pulling out a book handing it to him. He choked on air as he stared at it. He clutched at his chest, and Gus smacked his back hard as he gasped.

"What?" she demanded glaring at him as he struggled to breath. Shawn pushed Gus's hands away from him as he beat on his back.

"You're reading _How to Pleasure a Man in Bed _Jules! Do you know that's a sex book?!" he gasped feeling like he had run a decathlon.

"Mack gave me this."

"She did what?!" Shawn glowered picturing skinning Gus's girlfriend alive.

"Does Mack read this too?" Gus asked quietly peeking over her shoulder at the book with hope.

"GUS!"

"What?" Shawn widened his eyes menacingly at Gus. "Never mind Jules I'll leave you two alone I have to go see Mack." he grinned practically running out of the Psych office.

"What's wrong with the book? How else am I going to learn what men like in bed Shawn?!" he clutched at his heart. Oh god this wasn't the type of conversation he wanted to have with her. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and keeping some other part of his anatomy at bay. But Juliet was getting more and more curious about sex, and he was having a harder time at remembering why it wasn't such a good idea for him to be the one to teach her.

"Why do you want to know?" he cringed knowing the answer to that, but maybe if he could try to talk her out of it for now he could find himself a woman to have sex with just to relieve some of this sexual tension he was under.

"Because Shawn I want to have sex some time in my life."

"You, you aren't ready for sex Jules."

"Why not?" she peered up at him with innocent blue eyes.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Well just because."

"That's a dumb reason." she sniffed turning around looking upset. Oh great now he hurt her feelings. She walked back into the main part of the office her shoulders slumped a little. He followed her.

"I'm sorry Jules. Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure, but-" she let out a long suffering sigh.

"What Jules if there is a but then maybe you shouldn't do it."

"No I'm ready to have sex with a guy its just well I have some questions that only a guy can answer." he felt himself pale. _Please let her ask for Gus please _his mind mentally prayed. "I was sort of hoping you would talk to me about it Shawn." she looked down, and he felt all the oxygen in him drain out. How in the world was he going to handle talking to Juliet about sex without actually wanting to do the deed with her?

"Um-" but not a single reason why he couldn't formed in his head, and he felt panicky. _Oh god there had to be a good reason as to why he couldn't do this think man THINK_!

"But if you don't want to talk to me about it I guess I could ask Mack to help me find a guy that wouldn't mind explaining sex to me." some other man talking to Juliet about sex….oh hella no! She was his!

"Tonight I'll come over, and we can talk about sex." he growled hating the idea of some other guy talking to Juliet about sex. He would plow his fist in the guy's smarmy face cartilage!

"Really?" she bounced smiling like he had just fallen prey to her trap. "You'll tell me everything."

"Anything you want just don't go looking for some other guy alright?"

"I have lots of questions for you Shawn."

"Great." he pasted a smile on his face. "Um Jules I need to go run some errands will you be alright at the Psych office alone?"

"Yes of course I'll take any calls for us, and I'll call you or Gus if we get a private case."

"Thanks Jules you're the best." he kept himself from running out of the Psych office so he didn't let her in on how twisted in knots inside he felt right now. Tonight he was going to have to talk to Juliet about sex, and right after he was going to find some woman in a bar to get laid. Maybe all these thoughts, and feelings for Juliet would go away if he was with another woman. He sighed when he climbed on his motorcycle needing to go check out that possible lead just so he could stay clear of her for the rest of day until tonight.

* * *

"So how did it go Juliet?" she flopped into her desk chair smiling like an idiot up at the ceiling clutching her cell phone to her ear.

"Amazing you were right Shawn would crumble if I suggested another guy to teach me." Mack had said that using trickery on Shawn was fair since the old saying was _all is fair in love and war_. She replayed the moment when she had played charades with Mack learning Shawn was falling in love with her. Her heart almost burst in joy, and she wished Shawn would stop being so stubborn. Why couldn't they be together? She knew she was inexperienced in the matters of love, and relationships but Juliet knew what she was feeling even if she never experienced it before. Juliet wasn't falling she was already in love with Shawn Spencer. She loved him the first moment she saw him that much she knew, and she would wait forever for Shawn because he was worth it.

"Remember that tactic for the future."

"Shawn's falling in love with me." she sighed rejoicing in the fact, and wanting Mack to confirm it again so she wasn't imagining it.

"Yep, but remember if he ever finds out you know you figured it out by yourself."

"Which is a little true."

"So now you know what you are going to do when he gets over there tonight right?"

"Yes."

"You'll call me the moment you need me."

"Yes."

"Oh good Gus is here I'll let him know I'm staying over at his place again tonight."

"I can't believe this is going to happen Mack." she squealed.

"I know talk to you in a bit hun."

"Bye." Juliet mentally ran down a checklist of all she had to do back at the apartment before Shawn came over to ready herself for him again. This was the night she could feel it. Shawn was going to take her virginity, and maybe even declare his love to her. She squealed happily in her seat humming as she forced herself to go back to really studying for her English exam.

The rest of the day went quickly without much excitement Shawn didn't come back nor did they get any calls which was alright by her. Her mind had been on the fact that she had gotten Shawn to agree to talking to her about sex, but she wasn't after just talking she wanted action. Juliet just hoped she could be bold to tell Shawn she wanted him to show her rather then tell her. She wanted this so much, and she was going to do whatever it took to get him to be with her. Juliet made sure she dressed in a nice formfitting dark blue dress one that showed off her body, but nothing that was too over the top either. Shawn would most likely get suspicious since her last attempt at her seduction had left him unsure of what was going on. She smiled at herself in the mirror before going out to wait for him to arrive. It only took another hour of milling around her apartment until she heard a knock at the door. She hurried over to the door throwing it open smiling up at him.

"Hi Shawn."

"Damn Jules you look good." his eyes flickered across her body making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Shawn's been doing that a lot lately looking at her, and now she knew how he felt about her it made the feelings inside her for him that much more harder to keep to herself. The urge to blurt out her own love for him was intense, but Mack said to not scare Shawn off by professing her love too quickly.

"Oh this little thing." she felt out of breath as she stared into his hazel eyes wishing she could just forget this pretense, and kiss the stuffing out of him. But she moved aside to let him in mentally going through her checklist. Crap where did she put the condoms? "Jules honey I'm inside you can shut the door now." she blinked when he was pointing to the door. Juliet smiled hating how nervous she now felt as she closed the door enveloping them alone in her apartment.

"So-"

"So." Shawn nodded his head before taking his jacket off. She sighed eyeing his beautiful body it was perfect to her. "I think we should sit down."

"Okay." sitting meant she would have him near her. Shawn sat down on the couch, and she sat beside him so close she was almost in his lap. Mack said to stay as close to him as possible when getting him to talk about sex. Shawn's eyes were searching her own when he sat back a bit she followed.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this Jules?"

"I'm positive. I trust you Shawn." _I love you, and I want you to be my first_ her mind added but she kept the rest of her words to herself.

"Right, okay um w-wh-do you have anything to drink?" he grabbed at his collar a bit his eyes flicking down to her chest before back up to her eyes. She narrowed her eyes knowing that wasn't going to be his question, but he was trying to stall for some reason.

"Beer, water, orange juice, champagne, wine, or we have some diet soda."

"Beer would be great." he stood up from the couch but she followed him up.

"I'll go get it Shawn just sit." he nodded his head dropping back onto the couch, and she rushed to the kitchen grabbing two beer cans before hurrying back thanking Mack's idea of foregoing the heels by just being barefoot. Mack said she didn't need them anyways it was just another article of clothing Shawn would throw off of her. Juliet handed him one, and sat down right beside him again her hand landing on his thigh. He swallowed hard as he opened the can top, and gulped a big chug of the liquid down his throat. She didn't even bother opening hers just putting it on the coffee table never letting her hand off of his strong, and thick thigh.

"Okay Jules uh-" he paused to clear his throat. "-what would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"What do you like a woman to do to you Shawn?"

"Me?" his voice took an adorable squeaky tone to it.

"Yes you." she shifted closer. "Mack said some men like when women dominate them. Do you like that?"

"Errrrrrrrr um not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Well I never really had a woman dominate me in bed before."

"Oh so you enjoy being in control well that would be good for me since I don't know anything about sex." she scooted closer to him covertly.

"Jules I think we are already getting off track here. Lets back up a bit."

"Okay." she smiled when he didn't continue. "Okay so what do you want to talk about Shawn?"

"Not a damn thing. I'm sorry Jules this is just too hard."

"Why?" she asked wishing he would just say that he wanted her. His eyes were on hers. He moaned softly in the back of his throat when he leaned down brushing his lips against hers. Or this was good too. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck relishing in the fact that this was finally happening. Juliet didn't get surprised this time when she felt his tongue gently at her closed lips instead she felt amazing inside. Juliet tentatively opened her mouth, and was rewarded when Shawn didn't end the kiss instead he deepened it. Shawn's tongue slipped into her mouth, and she felt a choked moan clog in her throat at the intense emotions this act was creating in her. Juliet followed him when he tried to disengage from her she wasn't ready to give this up yet. She felt bold, and knowing Shawn wanted her just as much as she wanted him made her want this to happen quicker. Juliet leaned into him crawling on top of him not about to let him escape that easily, and she heard his sharp intake of breath before he pushed out of the kiss. The look on his face was of pure agony.

"Get off get off Jules!" his hands were pushing her eager body away from his, and her eyes widened in horror when she looked down at where she put her knee. She just kneed the man she loved in his crotch!

* * *

Author's note: I think Mack's devious mind is rubbing off onto Juliet now making him jealous to get her way. But poor Jules just when Shawn's letting go, and she's finally getting somewhere with him she places her knee in the world's WORST possible place she could. Then again poor Shawn since it was his crotch hahahahahahaha. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE new episode TONIGHT!


	19. Chapter 19

"Mackenzie!" she cried in the phone as she paced back, and forth in her bedroom in tears again.

"Oh no the second attempt at his seduction failed?"

"YESSSSS!" she sobbed as tears fell fast down her face this was even worse then attempt one at seducing Shawn. "It was awful."

"But honey it was just supposed to be straight forward you were going to get him talking about sex, and do simple things to turn him on. It was simple, and straight to the point which was perfect for both you and Shawn."

"It started off okay. He was kissing me, and it was amazing." she pulled in ragged breaths.

"Good start if I ever did hear one. Okay where does it go wrong?"

"I was feeling incredible but he was trying to pull back, and I was worried he would say it was a mistake again. So I climbed into his lap." she closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks steadily.

"Oh good girl! Okay so what happened that makes this so bad you have bad breath, or something?"

"NOOOOOOO I kneed Shawn in the crotch!" she sobbed, and she heard a muffled laugh before it was smothered a bit. "_It is not funny Mackenzie I feel so terrible_." she rubbed away some tears.

"You kneed little Shawn? He's vital to you not being a virgin anymore honey."

"I know!" she wailed.

"Oh sweetie its okay I promise."

"No its not I hurt him Mack should I go get him ice or something?" Juliet whispered in defeated agony. She was wrong about the last time she had thought it was the worst night of her life because tonight was. How was Shawn ever going to forgive her for hurting him? Juliet heard laughter once more.

"Yes you should totally hold ice to his penis."

"I'm trying to be serious here Mack he was talking quite weird, and he was walking funny."

"Well sweetie you did just knee him in a pretty important part of his anatomy."

"I feel awful."

"Its mortifying but he'll get over it, and you need to tell him you want to have sex with him. Not tonight since little Shawn must be aching, and not in a good way."

"I can't even go out there to face him after that."

"Yes you can Juliet. You're both adults here, and he wasn't faultless either he was kissing you remember. So that means Shawn's finally coming around to you, and I think my last seduction technique will be the perfect one for you both. You won't need to worry about kneeing Shawn in the crotch before you get him in the sack, or choking." she sniffed away the last of her tears when hope sprang into her. Mack still thought she had a chance at this.

"What is it?"

"Gus and Shawn are coming over tomorrow, and we are going ply Shawn with enough alcohol so you can have your way with him. Shawn's a lightweight in the alcohol department so it will be easy to get him a bit tipsy just enough for his inhibitions to be lowered, and putty in your hands. I'll dress you up into the hottest outfit you own."

"Do you think this will work?"

"Sweetie I really hope so because if not I'm out of ideas, and I guess showing up butt naked at the Psych office it will be." Juliet nodded deciding that this attempt just had to work if she could show her face around Shawn again in the near future.

* * *

"Hey Shawn." Shawn laid on the couch awkwardly as the pain in his crotch slowly lessened. He knew Juliet didn't mean to knee him, but it still didn't make little Shawn feel any better quicker.

"Hey Gus what's up?" he whined a bit.

"How's your junk?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Juliet called Mack crying that she kneed you in the crotch."

"Is she okay?"

"What about you that had to hurt?"

"Well it didn't feel good. I just don't want her to be upset with herself it was an accident."

"What was going on?"

"Nothing." Shawn refused to acknowledge the fact that they were making out when her knee had landed in the worst possible place imaginable.

"How can she knee you in the crotch if nothing was going on? Were you two kissing again?"

"No how dare you think I was kissing innocent Jules."

"Well how else would she knee you in the crotch?"

"Involuntary reflex." he supplied.

"Shawn!"

"We were talking about sex, and then the next thing I know little Shawn is screaming in agony."

"Uh-huh what else?"

"Nothing."

"Shawn what else?"

"Fine we were kissing."

"Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"No."

"And you're not going too are you?"

"Nope." he shifted sucking in a breath when it hurt. "Gus you gotta help me!"

"If its anything to do about your junk you're on your own. I might love you like a brother Shawn, but even my love only goes so far."

"No its nothing like that."

"Okay you need me to come over, and pick you up or something?"

"No set me up with any hot chick you can find please! I need to get laid so I can stop thinking about Jules in this way."

"Shawn you love her."

"Maybe its not love Gus maybe it's a severe case of lust." he knew he was grasping at straws. "I haven't had sex in months, and its getting to me now." he whined.

"I can't help you find a woman Shawn."

"Why?"

"I won't help you break her heart."

"Gus-"

"No Shawn I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyways. Juliet is in love with you, and she only wants you." Shawn sat straight up on the couch.

"How do you know she loves me?"

"Oh come on, and you say you're observant?! C'mon son Jules has had a thing for you since you met her! Mack's been helping her seduce you."

"I knew you were keeping something from me! Dude I'm your best friend how could you?!"

"She's my girlfriend Shawn, and she promised me that we could go out just the two of us to a resort without you."

"Ouch not only do you sell me out then you want to get rid of me too. Gus I can't do this."

"Yes you can Shawn its time to stop running away from real commitment."

"Easy for you to say Gus. Its always been easy for you to commit."

"Shawn you aren't the same mess up you were once you have grown, and matured even if you don't think so. You think about Juliet's feelings all the time, so think of them now."

"What do you mean?"

"Bye Shawn Mack's coming back into the room." Shawn scowled as the dial tone greeted his ear.

"Thanks for nothing Dr. No Help!" he whined when he threw his phone onto the coffee table shifting once again.

"Shawn." he blinked his eyes when he heard the soft call of his name from Jules almost as if she was afraid to show her face around. He turned to look, and saw her standing near the hallway. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose was red as if she had been crying.

"Don't cry Jules."

"I'm so humiliated!" she buried her face into her hands, and cried. Shawn stood up, and walked over to her. Little Shawn was feeling a little better since the initial throbbing was now fading away.

"Oh come on Jules don't cry." he grabbed her hands from her face, but she kept her head down her hair covering her face. "Juliet look at me." he commanded softly. She did without reservation. "It was an accident."

"I hurt you."

"It was an accident Jules things got a little out of hand, and you didn't mean to do it. Its okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"How's your penis?" Shawn watched her silently when her eyes flew down to his crotch. "I could get you ice or something."

"No no I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Well little Shawn still hurts a little bit, but he's a champ he'll make it."

"I bet he is." he stared at her, and she must of realized how it sounded because her face blazed crimson red. "Wh-what I meant was well I meant he'll be alright." he chuckled.

"Jules we need to talk though."

"You still will tell me about sex?"

"No, we need to talk about our attraction."

"So you admit you are attracted to me?" she grinned happily.

"Yes, Jules I'm attracted to you, but nothing can result of it."

"Why not?" he felt like he just kicked a puppy. Her face fell so suddenly he wanted to hug her.

"Because Jules you need to experience more than what I can offer you."

"I don't understand."

"Jules-"

"No you listen to me Shawn I might have spent my entire life locked up in that basement, but I know what I want."

"How can you?"

"Because Shawn you taught me to go after the life I want to live well I want to live my life with you."

"Jules I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't, and stop fighting this."

"I'm a mess up."

"So am I. I can't even seduce you right!"

"You're perfect Jules in every way possible. I can't risk losing you for anything."

"But you won't Shawn I promise. I love you." Shawn sucked in a breath this time not from pain in his crotch, but pain in his heart. "Please don't turn me away." Shawn felt himself crumble. He couldn't stay away any longer even if it was for the best. Shawn grabbed her face, and kissed her desperately. God did she taste wonderful her sigh told him she was happy with the change. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Shawn deepened the kiss. She pushed out the kiss. "Wait is this really happening?" she moaned in between kisses.

"Yes." he kissed her again plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth, but he huffed when she pushed out the kiss again.

"But what about your penis Shawn?"

"He's not feeling any pain anymore he's feeling something else entirely." he grinned, and then he pulled her back to him kissing her again. Shawn wrapped his arms around her middle slowly walking her backwards towards her room when she broke the kiss again. He sighed pressing little kisses to her neck.

"I think I need to call Mack, and tell her the good news." Shawn grabbed her ass and lifted loving the adorable squeak she gave as she wrapped her arms around his neck her dress hiking up her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her backwards finding her room quickly before he flicked the light on, and shut the door softly behind them. He set her down on the bed, and stared down at her.

"Tell me now to leave Juliet, and I will."

"No don't go please I want this." she got to her knees on the bed so they were eye level again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you Shawn to be my first." he caught her lips with his as he leaned her down on the bed slowly following her down knowing that tonight was going to change his life forever.

* * *

Author's note: YAY YAY YAY finally Shawn gave in he can't fight his feelings for Jules any longer :) Next chapter if you don't like smut you might not like next chapter then hahahahahahahaha. But I have a bit of bad news though I won't be able to post the next chapter till next week sometime since I am going out of town from Thursday-Tuesday. Sorry for leaving it right at the good part lol, but I hope you enjoyed and I thank you for reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: If smut is not your thing you might want to not read this chapter, as this chapter is all about smut hahahahahahahaha. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Juliet sighed not believing that this was really happening. She had dreamt about this for months now. Shawn's weight was welcome as he laid upon her his hands were buried in her hair, and his mouth was on hers. She felt Shawn's tongue slide against her lips seeking an invitation she opened her mouth gleefully, and moaned hotly as his tongue slipped inside her mouth and was touching hers. Mack was right French kissing was amazing. She wrapped her arms around his neck loving this. Juliet lifted her head up to follow his when he moved to change the angle. She didn't want to miss a thing. His tongue was darting in and out of her mouth daring her to chase his. Juliet grew more bold with each passing minute as she tentatively slipped her tongue into his mouth. They kissed for what seemed only mere minutes before he pulled away making her wish that had lasted longer.

"Shawn." she moaned wanting more but not really knowing how to ask for it. She was worried if she pushed too hard Shawn would be stopping, and she didn't want that to happen. He blinked a bit and then sat back onto his haunches and stared down at her.

"Jules this is wrong." he rubbed a hand through his hair. He immediately climbed off of her bed. Juliet was worried she had permanently harmed his lower half, but here she was so close. She wasn't going to give up now. She didn't want to be a virgin anymore, and she wanted him to be the one to have sex with.

"No its not please Shawn I don't want to be a virgin anymore." she begged.

"Jules we can't do this. It should be special honey, and with the guy you want."

"But you are the guy I want, and finally you are kissing me like amazing, and now…" she bit her lip and blinked rapidly hating that his rejection hurt. She wanted this more than anything.

"But Jules please I can't it will ruin our friendship."

"I don't want friendship Shawn. I want more!" she blurted out. She wanted more, and she wasn't going to take it back. She was tired of this back and forth. All they did was pretend, and she was tired of it. Juliet got to her feet in front of him. She lifted her head trying to be brave as she reached around her back for her dress zipper.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching her. She lifted her chin feeling her bravery waver, but he was going to have to reject her naked. She trembled as she unzipped her dress, and it pooled around her feet so she stood in her tiny black lacy bra and matching panties. Shawn's mouth opened slightly as he stared at her body, and Juliet felt self conscious. "Beautiful." he whispered and just like that her self consciousness evaporated. She tried to feel more confidant as she walked over towards him but having never done this before made her nervous. What if she did something wrong again or what if she kneed him again? She stepped in front of him and looked up he was towering over her small frame.

"Please Shawn will you be with me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then began kissing him sweetly on the cheeks.

"Jules I don't think this is a good idea." he sighed as she continued to kiss everywhere but his mouth. "I can't think straight with you looking so damned good." he moaned as his hands came to rest on her hips but he wasn't pushing her away.

"Please Shawn." she whispered gathering all her courage and kissed him. She tried to do everything he taught her, but soon it didn't matter because he was kissing her back. Juliet let out a startled moan as he lifted her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing more then a feather, and carried her back to her bed. He laid her down and stepped back. She was about to protest, but nothing came out as Shawn pulled his shirt over his head standing in only his jeans. Her mouth opened as she stared at the wide expanse of his chest. She licked her lips as he climbed onto the bed laying beside her, and he began kissing her neck. She shivered when his fingertips began lightly stroking her skin.

"I don't want to hurt you Juliet." he said against her neck as he continued to teasingly brush his fingertips against her body.

"You could never hurt me Shawn." she whispered, but she didn't know what to do with her hands. She wanted to touch him too, but she couldn't think with him kissing her neck, and touching her.

"God I've wanted you for so long." he moaned kissing her fully on the mouth again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling the same way. She felt like she was made for him. She only wanted him no other man compared to him. She didn't want any other man to kiss her, or to touch her. She welcomed his tongue back into her mouth feeling sensation after sensation tearing through her making her want something that she couldn't name. Shawn's denim jeans were rough against her pale, and soft skin. Juliet was trying to drag in ragged breaths through her nostrils not wanting their kiss to end, but Shawn pushed back leaning his forehead against hers. "Damn Jules you are great kisser."

"You're the best kisser everrrrrrrr." she said mimicking him which caused him to chuckle softly. Juliet watched as he stood up and she longed to touch his body, but when she was about to ask him what he was doing his hands were at his belt buckle and undoing it. Her breath clogged in the back of her throat as Shawn was slowly pulling his pants down leaving him in black boxer-briefs. They left little to the imagination as her eyes widened as her gaze got stuck at his crotch. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh it hurt bad when you first kneed me, but I am feeling much better now Jules just try not to knee me down there again okay honey." Shawn chuckled as he climbed back onto the bed, and she got to her knees in front of him.

"Can I touch your body?" she asked as a blush crept onto her cheeks. He nodded his head, and his eyes never left hers as he grabbed her hands pulling them towards his body. He put them on his shoulders. She licked her lips as she slowly began running her hands across his body like he had done to her. She used her fingertips to trace every piece of skin that was exposed to her. When her fingertips brushed his nipples she heard him sigh, and felt them harden almost immediately against her fingertips. She liked that his body was responding to hers much like hers did to his. She explored all of his chest, and then began running her hands southward feeling his stomach muscles bunch, but he grabbed her wandering hands as she came upon to the elastic of his underwear. He kissed each palm, and then drew her towards him so he could kiss her once more. Juliet sighed as they sat on their knees facing one another kissing tenderly. His left hand cupped her cheek while his right hand had disappeared into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Juliet felt him draw her close to him pulling her flush against him, and she stiffened a bit when she felt his growing arousal pressing against her belly. He broke the kiss to kiss her cheek.

"Its okay." he whispered in her ear, and she relaxed enjoying the feel of him against her. She felt her own desire for Shawn begin to pool in her panties. Shawn kissed her again, and urged her body down back onto the mattress. Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed into his mouth when she felt him nudge her legs apart so he could lay between them pressing himself more firmly against her. Her legs that had initially tensed relaxed as they spread to accommodate him, and she gasped when he moved against her. It felt good. He pulled back a bit so he could run his tongue against her neck a bit. His hands were once again teasing her exposed flesh as he ran his fingers against her belly button. "You okay?" he asked in between little kisses against her neck.

"Uh-huh." Juliet couldn't form any words as he moved against her again. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her breath caught as his thumb brushed the side of her breast.

"I want to take your bra off Juliet to see you. Are you okay with that?" he asked quietly his eyes were a piercing blue color. She nodded her head, and he sat back pulling her up so she sat before him. He kept his eyes on hers as he reached around her small body and found the clasp to her bra and within seconds she felt it loosening. "You ready Jules?" she nodded her head again but he shook his. "No tell me that you're ready honey."

"I'm ready." she moaned when he pulled her bra off and flung it over his shoulder.

"Beautiful, and glorious boobies Jules." he grinned that boyish lopsided grin making her feel exquisite in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. His tongue slipped between her lips, and searched her mouth as if looking for treasure. She found herself back beneath him pinned. But she did not feel scared, but rather cherished as if he would protect her with his life. She gasped, and froze in his arms as his fingers resumed their exploration of her body finding her naked breasts. She pulled out of the kiss this time moaning at the feeling of his hands on her felt incredible. She closed her eyes loving the feel of his hands they were so soft, and gentle but yet strong and knowing.

"Shawn." his name escaped her when his thumbs on each hand swiped lightly at her hardened nipples. She would have been embarrassed at how her body was reacting, but she couldn't muster anything other then a soft moan when he did it again and again.

"Jules look at me." his voice was gentle, and she was helpless against his command. Her eyes opened looking up at him. "If you want to stop we need to stop now before I can't." she saw the look in his eyes knowing he would stop. It would probably kill him, but he would stop for her if she wanted him too.

"Don't stop." she said never breaking eye contact with him wanting him to know she was sure about this, and wanted it. He seemed to believe her when he leaned down brushing his lips against hers once more. His fingers were teasing her nipples touching, plucking, pinching as he rubbed up against her again it felt like her body was short circuiting. Everywhere he was touching it felt like she was on fire, and between her legs she felt wet, and hot. Juliet's hands were in his hair loving the feel of his soft mane in her hands when he pushed out of the kiss once more moving his head down her body. "Shawn?" but she didn't need to ask him what he was doing it became obvious when she felt his tongue in the valley between her breasts. Her eyes widened and she moaned loudly when he kissed, and nibbled his way over to one peak swirling his tongue around the areola never quite touching her nipple. She dug her hands in his hair gasping. He stopped as he chuckled softly against her skin.

"Is there something you want?" he whispered against her skin sending shivers up and down her spine. When she fumbled not knowing how to ask him for it he took pity on her, and she cried his name out softly as he drew her pebbled nipple into his mouth gently sucking on it. He moved his head away, and she missed his mouth immediately she protested the movement wanting him to go back. He rubbed his thumb against the wet from his mouth peak gently flicking it, and she sighed when he began gently licking a trail to her other breast. This time she pushed his mouth directly to where she wanted it, and he smiled against her body but said nothing. His tongue licked, and swirled her nipple around her back arching high loving this. It was like Shawn was intuned with her body knowing exactly what she wanted, and when she wanted it. He bit down softly sending pinpricks of heat rocketing up her spine, and then blew lightly on it to soothe the slight sting. By the time he was done acquainting himself with her breasts she was gasping, and ready for more.

"Shawn please." she begged. Her body was slowly roasting under him as he trailed his tongue down her stomach and dipped into her belly button. His gentle hands held her hips as her body arched high off the bed. He slowly began moving back up his mouth once more inches from hers.

"Kiss me Jules." he said, and she didn't need to be told twice. She heard him chuckle softly into her mouth at her enthusiasm but she didn't care. She wanted to learn how to kiss better, and he was letting her control this one aspect which made her feel powerful. She shyly licked his lips, and she heard a groan escape him. Shawn was groaning…which meant she was doing something right. Juliet felt her confidence in herself at this moment skyrocket as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Juliet did some exploring of her own as she ran her hands down his body as she continued to search his mouth with her tongue. He immediately shot back when her hand slid between them.

"We need to speed things up." he moaned his hands now at the frail little elastic of her panties. Juliet tensed without meaning too, but it wasn't because of Shawn. It was her. What if he thought she was ugly? She would be completely naked in front of him, and what if he didn't like what he saw? Juliet tried to push her fear away, but her legs still were tense. She watched as he closed his eyes. "Jules tell me now." he looked like he was in pain. She was unsure of what he meant.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me to stop now, and damn it I will try my damnedest to do so." he was trembling as if he was in physical pain. She shook her head no.

"I don't want you to stop, but I'm scared Shawn. What if you won't find me pretty?" his eyes opened at that, and he stared at her confused.

"Not pretty? Jules you are the most beautiful woman ever in the entire galaxy you have nothing to worry about. Your body is sexy, and you make me so damn hard all the time. Its like I'm going to have a permanent erection whenever you're around." he sighed as his eyes ate up her body. His fingers drawing circles on her hips, but then a wide smile grew on his face. "I have the perfect idea of how to get you to be relaxed." he climbed off the bed, and she reached for him desperately. No she didn't want this to be over.

"Get back here Shawn!" she whimpered but her worry was for nothing. He stepped back from her bed, and his hands went to his boxer-briefs pushing them down. Her eyes widened as she stared down at him without meaning too. "Wooooow." she breathed quietly. He was beautiful.

"Jules you are making me harder by staring like that." he whined climbing back on the bed. But she didn't pay any attention to what he just said. Her eyes never lifted from his crotch. Shawn's penis was hard, and big. She finally pulled her gaze from him and up to his eyes worried.

"Will you fit?" she wasn't sure? What if she wasn't built right for him? She watched as he closed his eyes.

"Damn you're good on the ego." he said leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She pushed back.

"Can I touch you?"

"It will be hell on me but yes." he laid onto his back his hands behind his head as he watched her. Juliet bit her lip as she wondered exactly where she wanted to start. She couldn't go straight for his penis even though she so desperately wanted too. She wanted to do what he did to her. Touch, kiss and explore every inch of his body. So she leaned down and kissed him briefly before letting her fingers wander across his body again. But this time when she got to his waist there were no boxer-briefs in the way, and Shawn wasn't stopping her. She loved the moans he made and she gathered up all her courage as she wrapped her hands around him. She felt him jump, heard him moan, and curse at the same time. He felt so hard, but yet smooth as well. She sat there unsure of what to do now that she was holding him. Juliet looked up when he wrapped a hand onto hers and she wanted to tell him he gave her permission to touch him, but he began showing her what to do. He urged her hand with his own to start stroking up, and down his length. She shoved his hand away getting the gist of it wanting to do it herself. She ran her hands up, and down his thick penis loving the feel of him in her hands. She heard him curse again, and she looked up to his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands were now on the mattress fisting the sheets in his hand, and his entire body was taut as if ready to snap in two.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" she was worried that her enthusiasm to touch him was hurting him again.

"Fine." he ground out. He sounded like he was in definite pain to her. "Damn Jules you're a fast learner." he moaned loudly as she stopped stroking him for a moment. "Its just difficult to not throw you on the bed, and take you right now Jules." he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Oh." she squeaked loving the sound of that. But was she ready to stop touching him….not on his life. She wanted to touch him more, and learn him. But all she was doing right now was holding him so she began doing as he had shown her once more. Shawn was teaching her even without his hands as he moaned _right there_, or he would tell her _harder_ and _faster_. Shawn was teaching her how to please him, and she wanted too.

"Playtime is over Jules." he shoved her hands away from his penis that was extremely hard, and straining. She wanted to protest, but he rolled her under him.

"Hey I wasn't done!" she said as her hands moved southward once more, and he shook his head no grabbing the wandering hands.

"Yes you are or you will remain a virgin."

"What?"

"If you touch me anymore I'll be coming on you rather then in you." she blinked, and then blushed at how appealing that sounded. But she didn't want to be a virgin anymore she would just have to ask him to show her that another time. She wanted to learn everything about sex. Mack had said oral sex was amazing too, and that she should ask Shawn to teach her it once she was more experienced. Juliet was planning on getting educated with Shawn very quickly.

Shawn leaned over her to brush his lips against hers as his hands were at her waist and she felt his fingertips slip beneath the elastic of her panties. This time she didn't freeze nor did she the entire time he slid them down her legs, and threw the small black fabric on the floor. Juliet resisted the urge to snap her thighs shut as Shawn stared at her. But even though she felt vulnerable, and exposed she also felt beautiful under his gaze.

He whispered in her ear that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that she had nothing to worry about. He was once more kissing, and touching her and Juliet was moaning once more. All her breath clogged when she felt Shawn's hand skim its way down past her belly button, and between her legs. His hand rested just above where she was throbbing the most, but even though she knew she wanted this more then anything fear of the unknown made her snap her thighs shut. Shawn continued to kiss her sweetly, and then he was deepening the kiss once more allowing her to get used to his hand down there, and she slowly spread her thighs once more. He pulled back a bit to stare into her eyes.

"I'm going to touch you Juliet." he said quietly. She nodded her head unable to form coherent words from all the touching, and kissing he had already done to her. Her body jerked like he was a live wire touching her body as his hand pressed at her core. His thumb slowly worked her clitoris in a slow circle sending jolts of pure fire from the tips of her toes all the way up to her top of her head. "You're so responsive Jules." he kissed, and suckled at the base of her neck, while his other hand was pinching hard at her nipple. Juliet's eyes closed as the pleasure was almost too intense. His left hand that was between her legs buried in her sex was making all cognitive thoughts fly out of her brain. His name was torn out of her throat when she felt him slide one finger into her. All shyness gone now her legs spread wide loving the feel of his hand there. "So tight and wet Jules."

"Please Shawn I want-" she gasped as her body trembled with need as he inserted a second finger just inside her.

"I know sweetheart I know. But I need to make sure you are ready for me. Its going to hurt like hell." he whispered in her ear. She didn't care she just wanted him.

"I-I know Mack said it would." she moaned trying to concentrate on speaking when she was barely able to concentrate on how to breathe with his hands playing her body like a damn piano. "S-She said that if a man does it right I would feel pleasure after the pain." she flung her head back on a loud moan as Shawn's hands were incessantly touching her. Juliet's hands were in his hair again, and she nearly jumped when she felt his warm, and hard penis against her thigh. Juliet wanted to get the show on the road.

"Remind me to limit your sex talk with that woman." Shawn sighed rolling over, and Juliet felt the immediate loss of his touch. What the hell? She glared at him as he was on his other side looking over the edge of the bed. Just where in the hell did he think he was going? He couldn't do that stuff to her, and then just leave. But he wasn't he rolled back over and smiled devilishly as he held up a small foil packet as if it was a prize. He got to his knees as he tore into the packet pulling out a condom.

"Teach me how to put it on you." she demanded sitting up wanting to learn everything. He shook his head pushing her hands away.

"I can't let you I'm too close to the edge." he rolled the condom onto his thick, and powerful looking penis. She wondered what that meant that he was too close to the edge? But before she got the chance to ask him he was kissing her, and pushing her gently back onto her back. Juliet moaned as she welcomed his weight upon her, and he nudged her thighs apart. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. "Jules you ready?" he asked as he closed his eyes as if he couldn't wait much more himself. She blinked up at him smiling as she spoke her hands at his shoulders.

"Yes." Juliet's gaze looked down to where Shawn's right hand slid down to, and he grasped himself as he positioned himself between her legs. Juliet moaned loudly when she felt the tip of his penis at her entrance, but not yet penetrating.

"Shawn?" she forced out between clenched teeth.

"Relax Jules." he whispered and she realized why he stopped. She had tensed up, but she couldn't help it. Her body relaxed, and her thighs spread and slowly she felt Shawn lean forward. Her eyes shut as the feeling of him sliding into her was alarming, but gratifying. She opened her eyes when he suddenly stopped moving. His hands were on either side of her head, and his own eyes were squeezed shut tight.

"Shawn?"

"Fuck this is killing me but you need slow." he moaned as he inched forward again. Juliet didn't want this she felt like she was dying herself without him inside her fully. She lifted her hips, and heard him let out a started gasp. His right hand immediately went to her hip, and held her down.

"Don't I don't want to hurt you too much Jules." she wanted to point out that she wasn't feeling any pain at the moment, but slowly he was inching his way further inside her when first came discomfort, and then finally the pain. She moaned in pain, and bit into her lip as Shawn's slow torturous glide into her was making it worse. But things were much worse for him she decided. Sure it was painful but Shawn was breathing heavy, and looked like he was in pain himself. Sweat was lining his forehead, and upper lip as he slowly filled her. "Oh god Jules you are so tight." he shuddered in her arms, and she realized he was fully inside her. She felt stretched full of him, and she felt so incredible at this moment. Pain throbbed inside her, but it was fading fast as he laid on top of her not moving.

"S-Shawn?"

"Hmmmmm?" he moaned.

"Is this it?" he chuckled against her.

"No Jules this isn't it. I'm trying to let you adjust to me."

"Well I'm adjusted."

"Are you sure?" he asked sounding like he was hoarse. When his hips moved just the tiniest bit she gasped, but this time not in pain. "You okay Jules?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." she sighed and he seemed to realize she was not feeling much pain now, and slowly ever so slowly she felt him withdrawing from within her, and then slowly fill her again. This was better much much better then the not moving part. She felt just the smallest amount of discomfort but soon it didn't matter. Shawn was thrusting into her with short languid strokes. Juliet grabbed at his shoulders her nails digging into his skin as he began moving inside her over, and over again. Juliet got lost in the feelings of having him inside her evoked, and she never wanted it to end even if she felt some discomfort from him taking her virginity. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow, but she didn't care she finally was connected with Shawn, and she didn't want it to end ever.

"Jules I need you to come now honey." he was gasping hotly against her skin. Mack had warned her the first time she might not achieve an orgasm because of the pain and discomfort, but Juliet felt like her insides were twisting as his hand came between them and was gently rubbing at her clitoris. Shawn's strokes were slow enough that it didn't hurt, and with the extra stimulation she felt like something inside her was cranking causing her ready to snap in a moment's notice. He was moaning her name in her ear, and Juliet felt like she was on the edge of an abyss ready to tumble over it. Shawn cried out harshly her name as he stiffened inside her, but his hand didn't stop its gentle rubbing of her clit, and she found herself following him over that edge as she answered his shout with her own cry of his name. Her insides felt like they were on fire as she clenched tightly around Shawn's penis inside her discomfort coming back full force, but not enough to actually be called pain. When she felt the last tremor fade did she finally fall back onto her back on the mattress. She didn't realize she had leaned up into him. Shawn fell onto his back sliding free of her gasping.

"Wow that was amazing." she whispered fighting to breathe easier. Her body felt like it was made of wax, and her sex felt sore but good. She smiled deliriously up at the ceiling and then to Shawn who was lying on his back watching her.

"Hell yes that was." he finally spoke after he regulated some of his breathing. He rolled over slowly getting up disappearing into the hallway towards the bathroom. She heard water running, and in minutes he was back condom gone, and he yawned. She watched him stretched across her bed smiling at him like an idiot. He climbed back onto the bed next to her.

"Shawn?" she whispered when he threw her covers over them pulling her up next to him slinging an arm around her.

"Hmmmm?" he sighed his eyes shutting he was unable to fight sleep for much longer.

"Can we do that again soon?"

"Sure if you're up to it." he half smiled at her giggle, and soon he was sound asleep.

* * *

Author's note: thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the smut since its been building for them for some time now lol. Thanks for reading/reviewing as always I appreciate it :)


	21. Chapter 21

Shawn sighed as he awakened much too early for his likings. He could hear birds chirping that must mean it was at the crack of dawn like nine in the morning, or something. He snapped his eyes open when he felt a slight weight on his chest, and they flickered across the ceiling noting he was not in his bedroom. It came all rushing back to him what he had done last night, and he flicked his gaze down seeing Juliet's head. "Oh god." he mumbled wiggling to get out from underneath her standing up. This was bad it was very very bad he found his underwear, and yanked it up his body seeing she was still asleep. Last night shouldn't have happened, but he couldn't fight his feelings for her anymore especially after her little confession of loving him!

"Shawn?" he snapped his head to look at her bed, and saw her yawning as she stretched like a damned cat. She had a ridiculous looking smile on her face, and her blue eyes appeared sleepy. Down boy he mentally whispered to himself when he felt a stiffening in his groin. "How's your-" she pointed at him.

"Fine."

"Yes he was." she continued to stare at him, and he cursed the world when he felt his body reacting even though he told himself not too. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get home to take a shower, and change Jules." he said without looking at her as he yanked his jeans up his body. Where had he taken off his shoes at? Shawn grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head not wanting to talk about last night at all wishing like hell it hadn't happened. She ruined him for other women because now no other woman was going to compare to her.

"Shawn I was sort of hoping we could do it again."

"We did it enough last night you have to be sore." what was the worst thing was he hadn't just taken her virginity last night he had slept with multiple times even knowing it was wrong to do so, and that it probably hurt her.

"I am, but in a good way." the comforter slipped down exposing her pale naked skin to him, and he whined inwardly. She patted the bed next to her. "Come over here Shawn, and greet me the right way." Shawn sighed walking over to her unable to deny her anything, and leaned down pressing his lips against hers for a brief moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss, but he pushed back.

"I got to go Jules."

"I want a date." he blinked his eyes a little. "A second date."

"The first wasn't really a date."

"I think it was you kissed me."

"It wasn't."

"It was, and I want another one."

"When did you get so bossy? You learnt it from Kenzie didn't you?" that was the problem with having Juliet living with Kenzington. Kenzie was an in charge in your face type woman if you didn't like it she didn't care.

"She might of rubbed off on me a little, but she said to go after what I want."

"And you want a date with me?"

"Yes a real one."

"Okay."

"Really?" she clasped her hands together under her chin as another smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Yeah Jules its just too damn hard to fight this, and I'm tired."

"Who told you to fight it? It sure wasn't me." she reached up, and the comforter completely fell down her naked body as she got to her knees wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stop Jules I mean it when I said I need to go." he peppered light kisses across her cheeks.

"Later I love having sex with you Shawn." he leaned his forehead against her shoulder hating that the confession made his groin jerk in response. Shawn laid her down on the bed slowly following her kissing her feeling like he was falling under her spell even more. She tugged at his shirt once more trying to pull it off, but he was too busy kissing her. Juliet wasn't that same innocent woman she had been before she was slowly coming into her own, and becoming a confident woman.

"JULIET GUESS WHAT-" Shawn tore his mouth off of Juliet's as the door to her bedroom flung open, and Kenzie stood there. Shawn tried to not laugh, but he couldn't help it. Kenzie's stunned look on her face was priceless. Shawn eyed Juliet to make sure he was covering up her body for the most part. Juliet was looking at the door upside down with a smile.

"Hi Mack." Juliet waved a little, and Shawn had to tease Mack whose mouth worked but nothing came out.

"Damn I wish I had my phone to take a photo of this its never happened before Mackenzie Carmichael stunned speechless. Stop the presses this is news worthy."

"First off shut up Shawn, and secondly oh my god did you two do it?"

"I'm just giving Jules a physical I'm Dr. Strangelove at your service."

"Shawn Dr. Strangelove wasn't a physician, and the movie was about a nuclear scare!" she huffed, and Shawn chuckled knowing the Kenster was an old movie buff.

"I heard it both ways." he grinned loving the irate look on her face.

"Look I'm not the one laying on top of a naked woman right now, so I want answers Shawnie boy. You two did the horizontal dance didn't you?"

"First off that would be hot if you were on top of Jules naked, but the horizontal dance? I'm not aware of that euphemism Kenzington." he wondered how far he could push Kenzie before she blew.

"You two did the nasty?"

"The nasty?" Juliet looked up at him. He shrugged his shoulders looking into Juliet's pretty blue eyes. She knew what Kenz was asking as well, but was playing along with him. He grinned as he looked back up to the woman they were pissing off.

"Damn it did you two have sex?!"

"Kenzie how about you shut the door with you on the other side of it, so I can let Jules up with some privacy."

"No answer the question."

"What was the question again?"

"Shawn Spencer I will go get my gun, and shoot you repeatedly!"

"Alright, alright no need to go Lassie on me yes we slept together even though I don't see how this is any of your business." he sniffed.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you Jules!"

"Thank you Mack." Shawn's eyes widened when he saw Mack run over, and sit on the bed next to them.

"So what was it like Juliet?"

"It was amazing! Shawn was amazing." she flopped her arms from around his neck on to the bed above her as she eyed Mack. Shawn shifted his gaze between the two women they did realize he was still in the room right?!

"Did you have an orgasm?"

"Oh my god I'm right here." Shawn shook his head when Kenzie waved a hand at him as if dismissing him.

"Shhhhh Shawn! Juliet, and I are talking." he eyed first Kenzie, and then Juliet incredulously. They were going to talk about last night in front of him like he wasn't there, and like Juliet wasn't naked?! "So did you?"

"Yes."

"Atta boy Shawn." he was thumped hard on the back by Kenzie.

"Thanks now you know we had sex, and Jules had orgasms can you get out the room?!"

"ORGASMS AS IN PLURAL DO TELL!" Mackenzie grinned wickedly as she rubbed her hands together. Shawn eyed Juliet as she opened her mouth, and he slapped a hand across it to stop her.

"GET OUT NOW KENZINGTON!" Shawn shouted.

"Fine what a prude. Juliet you have to tell me everything once we kick him to the curb." Mack said as she hurried to the door.

"Hey! You want to kick ME to the curb!" he let go of Juliet's mouth who was staring at him with dancing blue eyes.

"Well Shawn you did say you wanted to head home for a shower, and to change." Juliet loosely wrapped her arms around his neck sifting her fingers through his hair that was most likely rumpled.

"Jules!"

"What?"

"You're kicking me out so you can tell Mackenzie about us having sex last night?"

"Yes."

"Oh I see how it is." he stood up, and moaned as he eyed her beautiful naked body. "I'm just your boy toy is that it?" he sniffed.

"Shawn if she wanted a boy toy she'd look for a guy that was dumber than a box of rocks, and had muscles galore." Kenzie spoke up, and Shawn lifted his gaze off of the sexy Juliet to where Kenzie stood at the door tapping her foot impatiently at him.

"I thought I told you to get out Kenz, and I'll have you I'm muscular." he posed a bit for the ladies.

"He sure is." he looked back down to Juliet who wrapped her comforter around her loosely.

"We'll talk about this date stuff later Jules."

"And when we can do this again?" he smiled as he shook his head leaning over her to kiss her sweetly.

"See you at the Psych office, and please don't tell her everything about last night. I really do need to teach you about kissing and telling." she nodded her head. He stood up lifting his chin as Mack's dark eyes danced with devilish glee. "Not a word Kenzington." she nodded her head.

"Don't worry I'll get all the gory deets from Juliet. Bye bye Shawnie." she waved, and he glowered at Mackenzie before rushing out needing to get home for a shower, and a change of clothing.

* * *

Shawn was right she was sore. The ache between her legs was pleasant, however, since she wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Hurry up and change girl we have lots to talk about." she nodded her head as Mack exited her bedroom leaving her some privacy. Juliet slowly stood up opening her dresser to pull out a pair of black running shorts, and her oversized baby blue t-shirt yanking it over her head. She threw her messy hair into a ponytail eyeing the clock on her wall. She cringed she was going to be super late to the Psych office since getting up late this morning, but boy was it worth it. She hurried out of her bedroom seeing Mackenzie stood in the kitchen having already brewed them some coffee, and she was grateful. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night besides the great sex Juliet couldn't stop staring at Shawn lovingly.

"So girly girl you, and Shawn finally got down and dirty. I am so happy for you, you sounded so upset on the phone last night."

"Yeah I cried, and he tried to make sure I was alright. I told him how I felt, and the next thing I know he's kissing me."

"You told him about being in love with him?"

"Yes was I not supposed too?"

"No, no its okay, but with Shawn he's a little skittish. I thought that would send him running for the hills. Did he say it back?"

"No." her face fell.

"Oh don't worry honey just give it some time. We know that Shawn loves you he just hasn't given himself a chance to admit it to himself yet."

"Yeah you're right." Mack had seemed pretty happy about something before she had seen them together in a compromising position. "But wait Mack you came rushing in like you had some news, or something to tell me. What was it?" Juliet asked as she sipped her coffee. Mack's eyes widened, and a smile graced her lips.

"I almost forgot to tell you I was so happy that you, and Shawn got together it slipped my mind. Gus asked me to move in with him."

"Oh my god!" Juliet grinned ecstatic for her friend. Juliet put the coffee mug down, and wrapped her arms around Mack. Mack hugged her back.

"I know I feel like its time you know." Mack pushed back out of the hug, and sighed. "Since I've been staying over at his place a lot we sort of liked the feel of playing house together, and so we want to make it permanent."

"I am so happy right now. Shawn and I had sex, and you are moving in with Gus."

"Yes, but the thing is what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"My lease is coming up honey, and since I am moving in with Gus I wouldn't be renewing it. You could always move in with Gus, and myself he does have a two bedroom apartment."

"No, no I couldn't do that to you guys. You want to be together alone, and that's the way it should be." Juliet sighed realizing even though it was great news for Mack, and Gus she didn't really have a place to stay anymore.

"I had a wickedly PERFECT idea Juliet to solve our little problem."

"What?"

"You could always take Shawn up on his offer to move in with him." her heart hammered in her chest.

"Do you think he would still want me to move in with him?"

"I think so the only problem I can see with moving in with Shawn is the fact that Shawn's as skittish as they come for relationships, and I could see him freaking out that things are moving too fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you told him you love him, you two slept together, and now you are starting to date right?"

"Right."

"Well now add that to the fact that you have nowhere to live, and you move in with him its like you two are living together as well."

"I never really thought of it that way before." her face fell. "I don't want Shawn to feel pressured. I love him I would love to live with him, but I don't want to if it means he will pull away from me."

"We'll figure something out I promise honey. Now go get a shower, and get dressed we have to get going on with our day, and then tonight you are telling me about these orgasms." Juliet grinned as she whirled around hurrying back to her room her mind flying on everything that has just happened in the past twelve hours.

* * *

Author's note: awwwwww some cute little fluffy moments for the morning after, and right before all hell breaks loose too :) Yay tomorrow is Psych WOOT WOOT! I can't wait :) And as always thank you for reading/reviewing its always nice that you guys take the time to do so, and I thank you for it!


	22. Chapter 22

Shawn sat down at his desk eyeing the completely empty office feeling unaccustomed to being the first one there. Jules usually beat him out, but today she was going to be a little late. A smug smile grew on his face when he thought about why she was going to be late, and he swung his legs onto his desk leaning back. Sure he still felt not good enough for her, and sure he still felt like she needed to experience more too life but fighting her off was too hard. He forced his mind to shift from last night to the case of their missing felons. They were gone now for days without any lead, but the one he had conjured up. He had searched the area alone, but if they had been there he couldn't tell. He hated when leads dried up, and this one was a little bit harder to solve. But he wasn't giving up he solved a bunch of cases for the SBPD that were as difficult, or worse than two escaped murderers. But first things first he had to set up a dinner reservations for Jules, and himself. She wanted a date a real one not that he could blame her, and he had the perfect restaurant in mind for the lovely Juliet. He pulled his cell phone out to call to see if they had an opening for tonight. It took ten minutes to set up the reservations at the restaurant, and calling a florist to send Juliet a bouquet of flowers. He normally wasn't romantic, but he felt like he really needed to try for Juliet because she deserved it. Shawn dialed her cell phone number eyeing the clock with a smile. She answered on the second ring.

"Hi Shawn." her breathless voice shot an arrow of desire straight down to his groin. How could two little words do this to him?

"Hey Jules just calling to see where you are?"

"I took a shower, changed, and I was eating breakfast since I was so hungry I think you made me work up an appetite."

"Oh god Jules." he shifted in his seat a little.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that because it makes me want to seek you out, and have at you."

"Really?" she sounded happy.

"Guess what Jules I called for a reason, and its not just to hear your pretty voice."

"What I'll be at the station in probably twenty minutes?"

"Well Juliet my dear I got us a dinner reservation at a quaint little restaurant."

"So we are going to go out on our second date tonight?" he smiled at how she squealed, and he heard her telling Mack about it.

"Yes we are going out on our second date." he sighed not bothering to correct her about the other since he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't a date last time. Gus got all in his head. Shawn heard a noise, and was glad Gus finally arrived. He looked up, and paused. "Sweetheart I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay Shawn I love you." but Shawn didn't say anything more as he disconnected with Juliet, and held up his hands.

"Well Priscilla, and Lindsay took you guys long enough." Shawn smiled at the gun being aimed at him. Lindsay smiled at him.

"Hi Shawn long time no see. We should really catch up."

"I couldn't agree more how's prison life been treating you both?" Shawn looked at Priscilla, and then back at Lindsay.

"Its prison how do you think life is there? But we didn't come to talk to you about that we came to pick you up Shawn, and if you make a sound I will gladly shoot you."

"Doesn't our one night of passion mean anything to you?" he asked trying to stall them, but it wasn't working since she was motioning for him to walk out the back entrance of the Psych office. He felt the gun dig into his back.

"Lower your hands Shawn now walk to a gray car that is parked down the road, and please don't make me shoot you. You were good in bed Shawn I'll give you that, and you are a damn good investigator which is what Prissy and I need. You are going to help us out of here Shawn because if you don't I will find this Juliet, and I will kill her."

"You stay away from Jules."

"I think we found out vantage point Prissy." Shawn didn't think he could turn around quick enough to grab the gun before he was shot, so he was forced to walk with them to the gray Dodge Charger.

"Why do criminals always still these sort of cars? Why can't it ever be something cool like a Pinto, or ooh how about an old DeLorean that when you reach 88 miles per hour you go-" Shawn stopped when she dug the pistol into his back harder. "No need to push the gun through my back Lindsay."

"Shut up, and get in." Lindsay snapped throwing Priscilla the keys. Shawn looked around for any sort of clues he could leave for Mack, and Lassie. He dropped his keys on the ground hoping they would search the surrounding area for him before climbing into the backseat with Lindsay beside him. Shawn sat in the back seat, and she dug the gun into his hip. Priscilla drove away speeding as fast an a grandmother would go to a garage sale. "Prissy pick up the speed."

"So what's the game plan here? I mean you are two escaped felons kidnapping a well known, and good looking psychic detective its not very good so far."

"Well a good looking psychic detective is going to help us escape without the cops figuring it out. Somehow you always know every angle, and we had to hide when you found our hiding spot the previous time." so he had been right!

"Why stay in the city?"

"We had too the state shut down on us Shawn because we are two escaped felons! Border control is going to be a bitch, but since you are very good at being psychic you are going to figure out a way for us to get out of this state without being seen."

"And if I don't you'll hurt Jules?"

"We saw you with her the other day, and we didn't know you two were dating till we listened in on your conversation."

"Eavesdropping is rude."

"So is sending me to prison." she dug the gun into his hip harder. "You know when I was going to take the plane with you I wasn't going to hurt you I did feel something for you Shawn." Shawn looked at her. "But I guess things worked out the way they were supposed too."

"Yeah you go back to prison with your crazy loony pal here." Shawn snapped, and then looked at Priscilla. "No offense Prissy."

"None taken Shawn." she called out.

"Shawn we need to work together so I don't have to hurt your little girlfriend or you. I never wanted to hurt you, so don't make me hurt you now. Help us out of here, so you, and your little Jules can be safe again." Shawn sighed he would help them for now, but there was no way he was going to help them escape. He had a plan, and it involved getting a hold of Lassie.

* * *

"So Shawn you never said which restaurant we are going…too." she stopped when she saw the office empty. "Shawn where are you?" she called out to the back of the office but was greeted with silence. She slung her purse onto her desk before hurrying in the back, and saw even the bathroom was unoccupied. Where was he? She smiled when she heard the bell of the popcorn guy that walked the boardwalk. Shawn was probably there getting food. She saw Mack walk in. "What's up Mack?"

"I found Shawn's keys outside."

"What do you mean?"

"Shawn's keys were about twenty yards away from here I sort of saw them driving by because I noticed this stupid thing recognizing it immediately." Mack motioned to the key chain. Juliet eyed Shawn's keyring and saw the ghost from Ghostbusters that appeared old, and ready for the trash. Shawn was so adorable, but why would Shawn drop his keys over there? "The other thing Juliet is his motorcycle is still here." Yeah she seen it that was why she figured he was still there besides the fact he said he would be.

"Maybe he went to get popcorn." she hurried to the giant bay window, and saw the popcorn guy moving down the boardwalk but no sign of Shawn.

"I'm going to call Lassiter I think we have a problem here."

"No, Shawn just called me about twenty minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

"He said he got us a reservation for tonight for our second date, and that's about it."

"Okay did he sound different?"

"No why would he sound different?"

"Did he sound like in distress?"

"No, he just hung up on me that was the only strange thing."

"He hung up?"

"Yeah I figured it was because I said I loved him, and he wasn't ready to say it back."

"Did he say anything at all?"

"No he just hung up on me when he said he would see me when we got here."

"But he's not here, and this is definitely not good." Mack sighed walking towards his desk.

"What?"

"This." she held up Shawn's cell phone.

"Okay his cell phone?"

"He never leaves without it Juliet unless he's forced too." Juliet raised her hands to her face.

"Shawn's in danger?"

"Calm down we will find him." Mack quickly pulled out her phone dialing it. "Hey Carlton we have a problem at the Psych office. Shawn's missing. Yes I looked down the boardwalk to see if he's looking for food he's not there. Yes, its an emergency that we find him I think he's in danger. I know I know he's always in danger just get here quickly." she sighed hanging up the phone.

"Shawn's in danger?" Juliet, and Mack both turned to look at Gus. "What's going on?"

"I found Shawn's keys sort of farther away from the Psych office, and Shawn said he would be here waiting for Juliet but he wasn't. Then we found his cell phone which he never leaves without, and that's about all we know."

"We need to find him." Juliet echoed that sentiment.

"Okay were you guys working on any private case?"

"No the only case we were working on was the case we were banned from." Juliet whispered.

"Okay so you guys were looking for the wanted felons Priscilla Osterman, and Lindsay Leiken."

"Yes."

"Shawn even got a clue as to where they might have been staying."

"And he didn't tell the police?" Mack growled.

"Well it was psychically divined, and he was worried it wouldn't pan out. Which it didn't Mack."

"Gus when this all over I am going to kill Shawn for not listening."

"Lets focus on finding Shawn first, and then imagine doing harm to him." Gus sighed.

"Or how about we focus on finding Shawn to let me kiss him, and hold him to make sure he's alright." Juliet whispered feeling weak in the knees so she sat down at his desk.

"Your punishment is too good Juliet!" Mack sniffed. Juliet could hear sirens blaring, and she was deeply worried about her love. Where was he, and what were they doing to him?

* * *

Author's note: oh so this story is coming to the end there is only a few more chapters left. Thank you for reading/reviewing I appreciate it :) :)


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took almost three weeks to post, but for some reason I disliked it with a passion and every time I tried to fix it-the worse it got. So I looked over each rewrite, and the original and took bits/pieces from it all to make it into a somewhat decent version. :( I'm not as happy as I would like to be about this chapter, but its not as bad as it was lol.**_

* * *

"Relax Juliet." easy for them to say to relax she never had to deal with this before. But Gus, and Mack assured her that Shawn would be safe. She was going to hold them to that. They had been figuring things out since they realized Shawn was missing. Juliet had cried like a baby when a man arrived at the Psych office amongst the police to deliver a bouquet of roses to her. Juliet didn't bother answering them she felt the walls that she strove to break down around herself rebuilding. She didn't know what she'd do if Shawn was-"Juliet, honey look at me." she lifted her head from her hands, and eyed Mack. "He's going to be safe we sort of have a lead on him already."

"H-how?" she whispered.

"Shawn's smart honey they might have made him leave his cell phone behind, but they didn't realize Shawn would leave us a trail another way." she shook her head silently asking the question that she couldn't force out of her. "Sweetie don't revert back into that shell, Shawn wouldn't want that." Juliet buried her face into her hands and cried. She needed him to be safe she wouldn't live through that if Shawn was harmed in any way. She felt gentle hands on hers pulling them away from her face. Mack was squatting at her level beside her at Shawn's desk. "You know Shawn would be sad to know that after all you did to overcome what you went through just for it to vanish because of him. He's safe as long as they need him, and knowing Shawn he's stalling until we figure out where he is."

"Juliet he's going to be alright." Juliet shifted her watering blue eyes to Gus who had tears in his own. "I'm just a sympathetic crier." he pointed to his eyes, and she nodded.

"Its okay Juliet to think its weird because I do, and so does Shawn. I mean really who does that besides Gus?" she laughed softly at the indignant look Mack earned from Gus. "But to answer your unspoken question Shawn was wearing a necklace, and he must of yanked it off of him when they weren't looking it was found miles away along with a stolen vehicle. Carlton is scouring the surrounding area in search of Shawn, and I'm to go meet up with him once this crime scene is secure." she nodded her head. She opened her mouth, but it felt her throat was squeezing together causing no words to come out. "I know you're scared for him, and its just one more thing that you never should have to go through, but don't let it beat you Juliet."

"L-lets go." she forced herself to speak. Mack, and Gus were right. Shawn would be angry with her if she stopped speaking because of her fear for him. She needed to find him to make sure he was alright, and make him promise to never do this to her again.

* * *

"I'm booooooooooooooored." Shawn whined sitting at a chair having to listen to the two women bicker about what they were going to do with him once they had no more use for him. Lindsay wanted to shoot him while Priscilla wanted to let him go. He liked Priscilla's way better.

"Shut up Shawn, or I could shoot you right now." Lindsay shot him a dark look, and he couldn't believe he once was attracted to her. Well the only good thing was it was before he realized she was a murderer. Yep he found a great woman in Juliet, and had wasted so much time with her because of his fear of being not good enough. How could he make it up to her for missing their first official date? He'd figure it out later right now he needed them to listen to him about going out into the wooded area, and walk to a nearby town. If he was right Lassie would be around here by now searching the area since he had left his necklace in the stolen vehicle.

"We can't kill him though Lindsay."

"Why not we both killed other people before?"

"Because the man I killed was because he wouldn't love me but I'm not a killer."

"Technically you are, Priscilla, if you killed the weather douche it means you are a killer." Shawn spoke up earning him another dark look from Lindsay. She turned swinging her gun at him, and walked over towards him.

"I told you Shawn to shut up you should listen better."

"You sound like my second grade teacher Ms. Tuttles though you look nothing like an alligator like she did." Lindsay, and Priscilla just stared at him oddly before blinking their eyes. "But you two did kidnap me for a reason besides wanting to bask in my presence again. Remember you guys kidnapped me to help you get out of dodge, well let me help you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you will help me with escaping?"

"I don't know, why else did you grab me Lindsay?" he demanded, and she dug the barrel of the gun into his sternum. Shawn kept his arms hanging at his sides, and eyed her quietly.

"Maybe I wanted to see if you are still attracted to me even though you got a mousy little girlfriend."

"She's not mousy." he wasn't going to stand here and let her put down Juliet. She was ten times this woman could ever be.

"Yeah, but I bet she's lousy in the sack, and not anything like me."

"You're right there Lindsay she's nothing like you in bed." she wasn't stiff as a board or boring, but he kept that to himself. Shawn liked variety in his life which included in the sack which Juliet was game. Shawn got lost in thoughts about last night, and forced his short attention span back to the problem at hand. He had a gun being dug into his chest, two murderers in front of him, and no escape as of yet. They had taken refuge in a cabin, and Shawn needed to get these two girls out so Lassie could save him.

"Look I want to help you so I can get back to her okay. I love her, and I'll do anything to be back with her safely. Even help you two escape."

"Okay Shawn how?"

"Using my third eye." he pointed to his head, and Lindsay rolled her eyes while Priscilla smiled. She stepped back so the gun wasn't rubbing into his chest any longer, and he rubbed the spot. "I think you left a bruise, I chafe easily!" he whined.

"Shut up, and I don't believe you're psychic."

"I figured out your plan didn't I?"

"Lucky guess."

"More like I'm psychic and you know it. I could get you out of here without anyone finding you but you have to trust my third eye that I named Wally. But it is not spelled like W-A-L-L-E like the movie with the cool robot. Did you ever see that movie?"

"SHAWN! You do realize I could just shoot you, and put Prissy and myself out of misery with you?!" Shawn grinned raising his hand to his head.

"Ooh I'm seeing a way to get through the woods."

"Its getting dark out Lindsay, Shawn might be right that there is a way out of here without the cops finding out." Priscilla moved the curtains back to look through the window.

"Okay you get us out of here, I won't shoot you and I'll let you go home to your little girlfriend." Lindsay smiled, and she shoved him ahead of her. Shawn walked out of the cabin, and kept up the pretense of the hand to the head while he tried to get his bearings, and figure out where the road was that they left the stolen car behind. He began leading them in the opposite direction of the way he figured the road was to keep the girls from figuring out his idea. Shawn just hoped that his instinct that Lassie, and Mack would find him was correct.

* * *

"Carmichael we are in the woods scanning the area now, but with it darkening its going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. They couldn't have gotten far with being on foot, and they should be here somewhere." Mack eyed Juliet beside her as she nodded her head. They were just making their way into the woods while she called, and put her partner on speaker phone.

"If I know Shawn as well as I think I do he's got a plan to escape."

"Spencer's plan is probably getting himself shot, Carmichael." Mack heard Juliet's sharp intake of breath.

"Carlton, you know as well as I do Shawn's smarter than that. Call me if you find anything." she quickly hung up on her partner afraid that Carlton's words were going to push Juliet backwards. "Don't listen to my partner he's just a pessimist, and he hates that Shawn out does him all the time."

"What if he's right though? What if Shawn gets hurt?"

"Then we'll get him patched up, and you can beat him upside the head for putting you through this. But honey I promise he's going to be alright. Shawn's been in a lot worse situations."

"He has?"

"Okay so maybe that's not as comforting as it should sound." Mack sighed as she slid back to where Gus was walking behind them. "She's not taking this well."

"Did you think she would?" Gus whispered as they both eyed Juliet as she walked in front them with her shoulders slumped.

"She was so happy this morning Gus you should have seen her."

"I know."

"I have to get that back for her I can already feel her sliding backwards. Shawn is going to be lectured till his ears bleed for this. He doesn't only have himself to think of anymore, he's got Jules that loves him that worries for his safety."

"He can't change Mack."

"No I agree but he has to think things through too. Juliet can't handle going through this constantly it brings her back bad memories. She has nightmares still of the things those people did to her, and I'm dead certain that this will just make those nightmares happen more frequently for a while." Mack paused in middle of rant about Shawn when she thought she heard his voice. "Shhhhh." she whispered, and immediately grabbed Juliet's arm to cease her movement.

"Wh-" but Juliet stopped when she put a finger to her mouth to shush Juliet's question. Juliet's eyes widened when they all three distinctively heard Shawn's voice.

"You two stay behind me, and very quietly as you can follow my lead." she whispered pulling her gun out of her holster. "Gus, try as quietly as possible to call Carlton to tell him that we hear Shawn's voice, and we are close to road where the abandoned stolen vehicle is at." she handed him her cell phone, and he nodded. Mack turned the safety off of her issued piece as she walked slowly towards his voice.

"The spirits are a little confused Lindsay." Mack rolled her eyes. This was his plan walk around in almost the dead of night in the middle of the woods hoping they'd find him? Oh how she was going to talk to him about this!

"Lassie's on his way Mack." Gus whispered, and she kept her eyes in front of her.

"Well un-confuse them Shawn or I'll shoot you where you are standing." Mack heard Juliet's quick intake of breath knowing she was afraid, but right now Mack couldn't stop to assure her of anything.

"Oh come now Lindsay you know the spirits don't work that way you are supposedly psychic too."

"How long will it take Shawn?"

"Good question Prissy it could be minutes or hours."

"Well you got minutes because if you can't figure out a way out of these damn woods you are no use to me Shawn."

"Oh get your panties out of a bunch Lindsay the spirits are coming to me right now." Mack finally saw them through the trees lining the area. Mack assessed the situation, Shawn had a gun being dug in his back while the two escaped felons were behind him. Juliet soft sound was the only audible sound she made when she saw him. Mack looked at her seeing tears in her eyes, and relief at seeing he was alright.

"I thought they might come to you Shawn."

"Why aren't we moving?" Juliet whispered so quietly Mack almost missed the words and she was whispering in her ear.

"Backup." Mack turned, and saw Carlton moving forward weapon drawn with several black and whites moving behind him. They were moving so slowly so not to give away their location. She motioned to the northeast, and he looked seeing Shawn, before nodding back at her. Carlton motioned with his fingers to go in three, two, one….

"SBPD HANDS IN THE AIR!" Mack shouted as she ran out with about a half dozen uniformed officers, and Carlton. Mack watched as Shawn dived out of the way, and they quickly had both women tackled to the ground.

"Took you guys long enough!" he huffed, and Mack glared up at him from her position of cuffing Priscilla Osterman.

"Oh you and I are going to have a long talk Shawn Spencer."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh you won't I promise. But someone here wants to see you so desperately." Mack motioned with her head behind her. Shawn's eyes lifted, and a slow smile filled his face. Yep he loved Juliet a lot she just hoped Shawn could tell her soon, and assure her he wasn't going to do this anymore. Mack watched happily when Juliet ran to Shawn wrapping her arms around him, and was crying. For now being with one another was enough she just hoped they could work it out for themselves.

* * *

Author's note: I didn't want it to be overtly bad like where people got shot I wanted to keep the story light hearted as its been for the most part other than Juliet's past. So that's why no gun fight or anything like that which reminds me of Psych a bit :) This story is almost over and I'm slightly sad to see it go, but also glad since I have a few other smaller projects for Shules I'm writing that are fluffy and go with the show more than this one. But I hope you enjoyed the wild ride this has been, and there is one last chapter maybe two if I decide to do an epilogue coming up :) thank you for reading so far, and everything I appreciate it!


	24. Chapter 24

Juliet followed Shawn up to his apartment as she continued to hold his hand the entire time. She couldn't seem to let it go since he was released from the station after giving his statement. She nearly climbed the walls to find him when he was with Mack, and Carlton in the interrogation room. Gus assured her he was alright since he was in the station giving them his statement. But she just needed to see him make sure he was alright with her own eyes. She needed to be around him, and talk with him. Shawn tugged her into his apartment flicking the light switch on. It was well into the night now there first official date plans had come, and gone with Shawn assuring her he was going to set up another one real soon.

"Want something to drink Jules?"

"No." she just flopped onto his comfy couch eyeing him as he made his way into his small kitchen.

"You sure I got pineapple juice, or water." he offered pulling out a beer for himself.

"A beer would be nice." he smiled grabbing a can for her before shutting the door, walking towards her. He sat down beside her eyeing her quietly as he sipped his beer.

"You okay Jules?" he asked after a moment, and she nodded her head. "You're lying to me." he said simply and she nodded her head which made him sigh. He put his can of beer down on the coffee table in front of the couch putting hers there as well. He turned more fully towards her grabbing her hands. "Look at me Jules." she did after a moment and felt like she was getting lost in those expressive hazel eyes. "I'm okay. I'm here sitting, breathing, and talking with you." she knew that intellectually, but she couldn't put the scared feeling of what could of happened behind her so easily.

"But you might not have been."

"But I am."

"Shawn can you promise me something?"

"If you are going to ask me to give it up Jules I don't think I can promise that."

"No I would never make you give something up you love doing. What I want you to promise is if you get a lead next time could you take Gus, or me with you? Maybe even call Mack if not one of us." he smiled softly at her, and pulled her to him to kiss her sweetly. Juliet sighed wishing he'd deepen it, but he settled back away from her.

"I promise you Jules I won't scare you like that again."

"Thanks Shawn." he stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Mack told me you were slipping back into your old ways because you were so scared for me." she looked away wishing Mack hadn't told him about that. She much rather him not know how worried sick she was earlier. "Sweetheart, you worked far too hard to overcome what happened to let it win out now."

"I know that but with you gone it was just bringing back bad memories Shawn."

"I know it did, and for that I'm sorry Jules. But if things ever feel out of control for you again talk to me, Gus, or Mack. We're all here for you."

"I know you guys are. Shawn?"

"Yes, Jules?"

"Did Mack or Gus tell you any news?"

"News? No, they didn't tell me Val Kilmer's career was revived!" she chuckled softly. Of all the things Shawn could have said that wasn't what she was expecting. Val Kilmer was a movie actor that much she knew!

"No, that Gus and her are moving in together."

"Get out of this apartment!" she blinked worried he was throwing her out, but when he excitedly grabbed their cans handing her one, and taking his for a toast she realized it was just a saying. "A toast, to them Jules."

"To Gus, and Mack." they clunk their cans together taking sips of their beers. Juliet watched him for a moment before she decided to go for it. Mack said to gain confidence was to feel confident. Well that's what she was going to try desperately to do…feel confident. "I need a place to live Shawn since Mack is moving in with Gus."

"Oh-yeah, of course, you can bunk here with me Jules."

"In your room?" she lifted her chin a little when her confidence in herself wavered. Shawn smiled.

"Where else would you be? Its not like I can stop myself from wanting your beautiful body. I've wanted it since I met you." he leaned towards her before taking her lips with his. Juliet pushed out of the kiss before she forgot where she was which happened every time he kissed her.

"Shawn?"

"What Jules?" he tried to pull her back to him for a kiss, but she shook her head. She needed to know if he loved her. Mack said he did but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Do you love me?" his eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Jules, before I answer that I need you to know that when it comes to relationships I'm not very good at them but I'm willing to try, with you." she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and having you move in with me scares the hell out of me but I think I can handle it. Because its not just new for me but for you as well. We can find our own way, making a mess of things together."

"I like the sound of that Shawn."

"Me too."

"Okay, so can you answer my question now because I'm dying here, do you love me Shawn?" he stared at her with seriousness shining in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Could you say it please, I need to hear it." Juliet felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"I love you Jules, though I'm certain I'm not the best choice for you, but I do love you."

"Well I choose you no matter what you think. I love you Shawn forever, and ever." she grinned as she exuberantly embraced him knocking both their cans out of their hands. But she didn't stop as she kissed him senseless. Shawn swung her into his arms before standing up.

"I love you more Jules."

"Nope I love you the most Shawn." she grinned as her legs dangled over his arm.

"How about I go show you how much I love you?"

"Well I'm not opposed to it." Shawn looked down at their spilt cans of beer. He shrugged. "What the hell there goes my security deposit." he hummed a song as he carried her towards his bedroom that soon was going to be hers too. She was sure life with Shawn was going to be full of love, and life which she was so ready for. She was so ready for her life to begin again with him by her side always.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry to see this story go :( I had a blast writing it even if it was very AU from Psych :) I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, and review this story :) I'm thinking my next Psych story will follow the show more, and won't nearly be as long. Again thank you for everything!


End file.
